


Perfect: A Bechloe Love Story

by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life



Series: The Perfect Series [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life/pseuds/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: What if Bechloe actually was endgame? This story is what I believe Pitch Perfect would look like if Bechloe was the focus. Beca/Chloe, Staubrey, Stacie/Aubrey, The Bellas.





	1. Chapter 1

AN: I am not new to the fandom or the ship, but I am new to writing this type of fanfiction. I was inspired after seeing Pitch Perfect 3, which felt super out of character for Beca and Chloe. At first, I was just going to write a new version of PP3, but I decided I wanted to start even before that, mix some of the canon, tweak, and change things. This is what I think the Pitch Perfect universe would look like if Bechloe was endgame like they should be! Yes, I took some liberties, I changed some of the timeline, but ultimately, this one starts toward the end of Pitch Perfect 2, but if the Bellas were in junior year during that film. The changes in that regard are small, but if you are OCD about canon, then this one is not for you. However, if you think the studio messed up by not focusing on Bechloe, then come along for the ride!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Beca sighed as she stared at her laptop and wracked her brain trying to come up with the perfect lyrics. It was four in the morning and she let out a yawn as she looked around the empty studio at Residual Heat. Sammy left hours ago, but she wasn’t ready to go home and face everything that happened over the summer. The tension between her and Chloe was still thick in the air to the point of being stifling for them and the rest of the Bellas in the house. Beca placed her headphones back on, exited out of her programs, and hit play on a new playlist she created. It was full of songs about heartbreak and loss and steeped in angst. She still wasn’t sure how things got so bad so fast. She had everything she wanted at the beginning of the year. She was a junior at Barden University finishing up the last semester before senior year. The group got a new member, Emily, or as they called her, Legacy, at the beginning of junior year and she was extremely talented. In fact, she was so talented that her song won the World’s acapella competition for them. In order to continue on as Bellas after Fat Amy’s southern exposure or Muffgate scandal depending on who you asked, the girls had to win the World’s competition.

Beating DSM was a challenge to say the least since the Germans were a well-oiled machine that knew how to entertain the crowd, but they managed to pull it off thanks to Emily’s song. Afterwards, she went out to celebrate in Copenhagen with the Bellas, who truly felt like they took the world by storm that night. Beca smiled as she thought about how that night ended. She and Chloe had a bit much to drink, feelings were revealed, and things went very quickly in their relationship from their usual PG-13 flirting to NC-17. If she could have lived in that night forever, everything would have been fine, but reality came crashing down over her the next morning when she woke up next to the beautiful red head. At first, she thought they just fell asleep in bed together, which was not something out of the norm for them, but when she realized they were both naked, the lust-filled night came rushing back to her. She cheated on Jesse. The sweetest and most adorable guy she knew, her boyfriend of two years, and someone she genuinely loved. She immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up as the alcohol decided it was not going to stay in her system. What scared her the most though were her emotions. While their night played out in lust, her heart exposed just how much she felt connected to Chloe. She had strong feelings for the red haired girl with eyes so blue they made her body tingle each time she looked into them. In an odd way, she wished it would have just been lust. Lust, she could control, but deeper feelings complicated everything. Lust, she could admonish and assure Jesse it would not happen again, but deeply rooted feelings she never dealt with in the past were different.

Sure she flirted and teased with Chloe and yes, she knew Jesse was not exactly fond of it, but it was all good-natured in her mind, at least that’s what she told herself. At least that’s what she used to tell Jesse. Once her stomach was done emptying all the liquid she consumed the night before, she washed her face, and quickly crept back into the bedroom. She realized she was in Chloe’s hotel room, not hers, and gathered her things while her best friend peacefully slept. She was conflicted about leaving in such a way, but she didn’t know what to say or even what it would mean to Chloe. So, instead of having the morning after conversation, she did what Beca always did. She ran.

It didn’t take her long to make it to Jesse’s hotel. He was staying at another one in town since he booked his ticket last minute. He wanted to surprise her by coming to her performance. The guilt of how supportive he was as a boyfriend ate at her as she made her way to his door. He was surprised to see her so early in the morning. Looking back, Beca realized he knew the moment their eyes met. He may have not known about the sex, but he knew the conversation. Jesse always had lingering doubts about how close Beca and Chloe were and in that moment, Beca couldn’t blame him. She could no longer roll her eyes and dismiss him as being paranoid. She couldn’t just call him a nerd and distract him. In that moment, the Chloe issue that always kept her at a distance was right in front of them and she had to deal with it. She let him yell and rant as he angrily packed up his bag. She knew how much he was hurting and it killed her.

“Do you even love me?”

The question still echoed in her head with all of the despair and hurt he asked it with because they both knew the answer. She did love Jesse. Their relationship was full of warmth and love, but it was also convenient and it lacked passion. She lacked passion in him and she realized there was a big difference between loving someone and being in love with them. Her silence was damning and he stormed out before the words could even come out, the apology she wanted to say, the urgency she wanted to speak with, but she couldn’t. She just let him leave.

If that wasn’t bad enough, Chloe was hurt too. She woke up to an empty bed and knew that Beca had run. It was what Beca did. She was surprised the girl didn’t flee the country first thing that morning. Instead, Beca did call her and ask to meet for lunch, but not to tell her that it was the night she always wanted, the night that meant they were moving forward with whatever had been building between them since the day they met. Beca did what she did best, she pushed people away and while Chloe was able to get past many of her walls, there were still some in place, some so etched in stone and rigid that she realized she could never get through. Beca apologized and said it was a mistake. She begged for her forgiveness and at first, Chloe agreed to forget it ever happened. She agreed to just be the best of friends, but the hurt and ache took over. It took longer than she thought it would. It didn’t set in when they flew back home or even in the next few days.

The dull ache that she always had for Beca morphed into an undeniable heartbreak when the Bellas had their annual end of school bash. The two girls were dancing and in that moment, Chloe realized that was all she would ever have with her best friend. A part of her always held out hope that Beca returned her feelings for her, that the touches and glances meant more than Beca’s natural flirting. When she realized that, the dam broke and she rushed out of the house. Aubrey wasn’t surprised when she saw a tearful Chloe at the door that night. After all, she knew Chloe for years and knew how strongly she felt for Beca. As soon as Chloe told her about the night in Copenhagen, she knew something would have to give soon and it did. Chloe had enough. She had enough of the waiting, the yearning, and holding out hope. She needed space and after spending the weekend at Aubrey’s apartment downtown, she told Beca just that. Instead of spending the summer together at the Bella House, enjoying the long break before senior year, Chloe was going home to think and figure out what she wanted.

Within weeks, Beca lost her boyfriend and her best friend. Most of the Bellas went home for the summer, only leaving Beca and Stacie behind. Stacie had always been one of Beca’s favorites due in part to her lack of care for the status quo, but over that summer they became close friends. Stacie was there when Beca could no longer pretend like she was unfazed by Chloe’s decision to leave her behind. She was there when the texts and phone calls from Chloe stopped and when Beca realized Chloe wasn’t going to return her calls. She was also there when Beca decided to bury herself in work at Residual Heat instead of actually cope with her heartbreak. It worried Stacie, but she stayed the patient friend and let Beca vent when she needed to and have space when it was all too much.

Beca snapped out of her stupor and shook her head as the past few months played on repeat like a bad movie. The door to the control room opened and she gave a small smile when Mikey strolled in. The drummer tended to not have a care in the world and his infectious smile and carefree personality did warm her up to him. He shook his head as he tossed his bag and drumsticks onto the couch and plopped down.

“What are you doing here so late…or early depending on how you look at it,” he teased and she smirked as she looked at the clock. It was almost five.

“Late for me. I’m just working on some stuff and the time got away from me. What are you even doing up?”

“Well, I am pretty much an insomniac, so when I can't sleep, I come record and get some work done,” he informed as he rummaged through his bag in search of his headphones.

“Working on Drake’s project still,” asked Beca and he grinned from ear to ear as he nodded.

“Yep, it is pretty awesome. I still can't believe he agreed to have me involved. Sammy works wonders. I am flying up to Toronto at the end of the week to finish up in the studio with them both, but I will be back in time to start laying down the tracks with you. Are you working on the songs?”

“You mean the songs I am being blackmailed into making? I was, but I can't get in that headspace right now. I have some stuff I need to work on for the Bellas anyways.”

“Oh yea, the epic showdown between you and DSM is next month. Let me know when it is and I will check it out. I can't believe they are challenging the results of that competition. I didn’t even know the Worlds were a thing before meeting you, let alone that you could throw a fit if you didn’t win,” he chuckled.

“Well, apparently you can and the committee agreed that we technically found a loophole by singing an original song even though we recorded it beforehand. It is all so stupid though. We won. The judges chose us.”

“Are they seriously going to make you disband the Bellas if you lose?”

“Yep, apparently,” she grumbled as she reopened several programs on her laptop.

“Damn, that sucks. No pressure, right,” he teased and she smirked.

“It seems most things in my life suck right now, so I am used to it,” she mumbled as she began remixing a song. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as he got out his gear and prepared to go record. He looked up and noticed the purplish bags under her eyes.

“Beca, are you sleeping at all?” She shrugged.

“I am taking a page from your book and trying the whole no sleep thing. Insomnia, it may make you sleep deprived, but it gives you more time to work.”

“And brood,” he added and she rolled her eyes.

“Whatever,” she grumbled.

“Look, I know that Sammy wants you to produce four songs to perform at Atlanta Keys, but you can say no. You don’t have to do it. He just heard you playing around in here this summer and thought your stuff was really good. It is good, Beca, but not if it means you aren't taking care of yourself.”

“Dude, chill, you aren't a shrink or a doctor. I am fine.”

“Fine, freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional, fine,” he informed with a cheesy grin and she frowned in confusion.

“Was that supposed to be some type of Confucius quote on Tumblr I missed or something?”

“No, it is from The Italian Job, you know, that heist movie,” he informed and she cringed.

“You know, my ex quoted movie lines all the time and I wasn’t fond of those either so…” He chuckled and shook his head.

“So you broke up with her?”

“Nope, he’s dead. The body is still in the trunk of my car. It stinks, but I haven’t found a place to put it yet,” she deadpanned. She thought for a moment as he nodded. “Wait, did you say her?”

“Yea, uh, sorry, I just figured it was the red head you write about….I mean not that it can't be both. I mean being bi is cool. I shouldn’t have assumed. I just figured….”

“Whoa, back up, what red head, what are you talking about?”

“You and Red, that’s what Sammy calls her anyways. I’m sorry. He told me not to mention it. I know it is a sore subject. I just forgot and even for an insomniac it is late,” he stammered as he gave her an apologetic look. She sat back in her chair and eyed him suspiciously.

“So this is what you and Sammy do when I am not around? You talk shit?”

“No, of course not! Sammy thinks you are awesome just like I do. I mean he would never say that because he has that whole brooding producer thing down like you do, but…”

“Dude, you are starting to ramble,” she laughed with a shake of her head and he smiled sheepishly.

“Yea, I….please don’t tell Sammy I mentioned that he told me about Red. I asked about your tracks one day and he just mentioned you and Red were on the outs. I assumed that meant she was your ex. Sorry. Really sorry, like please don’t tell Sammy sorry and….”

“Okay, just stop apologizing and we will pretend it never happened,” she assured before putting her headphones back on. He sighed in relief as she went back to work. Minutes later, she jumped when he broke the silence with another question.

“So when did you break up with your boyfriend?”

“Jesus Christ, Mikey, you scared the shit out of me! I thought you were heading into one of the live rooms.”

“Sorry.”

“And now we are back to sorry again,” she grumbled and he chuckled.

“So, what happened?”

“Okay, I will make you a deal so you will leave me the hell alone. I know you well enough to know that while you are an extremely talented percussionist, you have the mind of a toddler and will continue to ask me until I answer. If I tell you, will you leave me alone?”

“Only if you tell me about Red too,” he said with a shrug and she groaned.

“Seriously, dude, why do you even care?”

“Because I am working on these songs with you soon and I need to know the story and emotions behind them.”

“Jesus, you sound like Sammy now.”

“It is true, Bec. We are musicians. Our work is our heart and in order for me to make sure your work is the most badass version it can be, I have to know what I am dealing with. Who was the boyfriend and who is Red?” He chuckled as Beca tossed her headphones down and cursed under her breath several times before turning in her chair to face him. He patiently waited as he sat back down across from her on the couch.

“Jesse was my boyfriend, but we broke up at the beginning of the summer.”

“And Red?”

“Chloe,” she whispered as if she was afraid to say it too loudly.

“Oh, so she is the one,” he said with a knowing smile and Beca frowned.

“The one what?”

“The one that got away, the one forever, your soulmate,” he answered as if it was simple and she huffed.

“Dude, we never even dated. We were just friends.”

“What happened? Sammy said she is the reason you are heartbroken.”

“I am not….” She had to catch herself as the ache in her heart reminded her of the lie she was about to tell.

“Yes, you are. So, lay it on me. Sometimes talking makes the words come out more. You are stuck on the lyrics, so put it out there. It isn’t like I know any of these people and could tell them.”

“Thank God, you have loose lips as it is.”

“I don’t like to lie to people. Lies get people hurt. Hurting people isn’t my thing.”

“Well, apparently, it is my specialty,” she muttered.

“That’s what Blade is about, right? How you hurt people?”

“Yea,” she confessed as she let out a breath and he smiled sympathetically at her.

“Look, Beca, I don’t know your situation, but I know you are a good person. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“What’s your deal, man? Why do you even care this much?”

“Because I care about you.” Her eyes widened and she scooted her chair a step back from him. He laughed and shook his head when he noticed.

“Not like that! I mean you are hot, but it is so obvious you are hung up on someone. I care because life is too short to worry about everything but what matters, love.” Beca grabbed her headphones.

“Alright, this after school special is over. Thanks for the cheese, but I will just take the wine.”

“I am serious,” he laughed.

“I am sure you are. It must be nice to have those rose-colored glasses on, but I have seen too much shit in my life to subscribe to that line of logic. My mom cheated on my dad, my dad took off because of it, and shit got dark after the divorce, so forgive me if rainbows and butterflies aren't my cup of tea. I need to get back to work.”

“I was paralyzed after a car accident that killed my best friend when I was a teenager,” he admitted and she gulped as she put her headphones back down. He smiled sheepishly at her expression.

“Yea, I try not to freak people out by bringing up the darkest time in my life, but Blake and I were driving home one night after a party and a drunk driver hit us. He died on impact and I lost feeling from my waist down. I couldn’t play the drums. I couldn’t do a lot of things I loved, like surf and hike. I shut down and grieved Blake’s death for a while. It took three years of rehab and pain and a lot of cursing, but I made it back.”

“Dude, I am so sorry. I didn’t know…”

“I didn’t tell you, Beca. You don’t need to apologize. I am telling you because I know darkness. I wasn’t completely out of the woods until I was twenty. I know what it is like to stare death in the face. I also know what it is like to blink, but I made it and I promised myself I would do everything I ever wanted to do in life because…”

“Life is short,” she said with a nod and he winked at her.

“And love is all that matters, so, did you love Jesse?”

“I wasn’t in love with Jesse,” she admitted.

“Because of Red, I mean Chloe, so what happened? Did you tell her and she not feel the same?” She played with the friendship bracelet Chloe gave her junior year as she looked down.

“Actually, um, I am the one that screwed up. I was with Jesse at the time. Chloe and I always flirted, but it never led anywhere…until one night it did. It freaked me out because, my mom cheated and I hated her for it. Hell, I still resent her for it. I know my dad is happy now and they weren't in love like they should have been, but I never want to be like her. So, I told Jesse. We broke up and that was that.”

“You know, you do a really good job at dancing around questions, but I think we both know I am persistent. What happened with Chloe?” She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

“Why can't you just….”

“What happened? Did you freak? Did she change her mind? Is her body in the trunk with Jesse’s,” he said with a mock gasp of concern. She smiled and shook her head.

“No, you idiot,” she giggled.

“Well, damn, did Beca Mitchell just laugh? And not like that, I am being a smartass laugh either, I mean a genuine laugh?”

“Yea, sometimes it happens. It is a personality flaw I am trying to get over,” she grumbled and he gave her a look.

“Fine, dude, yea, I freaked. I fucked everything up and she went home for the summer to get some space. Now she is back and things are awkward as hell, so I am hiding out here. We are co-captains, so we unfortunately live together and are expected to work together as Bellas, but that has been….a challenge.”

“What, a lot of yelling and cursing?”

“More like pretending I don’t even exist unless we are talking about official Bella business,” she said with air quotes.

“Ouch, that actually really sucks. Why don’t you just tell her the truth?”

“Which is?”

“You love her, but you freaked and let shit from the past bury you, so you messed up and now all you want is a chance.” She smirked.

“You make it sound so simple.”

“It is simple, Beca. Life is hard. Death sucks, but love is what keeps us going.”

“You should make Hallmark cards. If you believe that, then why are you single?”

“Because I move around a lot and one thing I do know is that long distance doesn’t work unless you are completely committed. Right now, I am only committed to my music, but when I do settle down, I won’t be afraid to get the girl. I won’t let her leave or think I don’t care. I definitely wouldn’t live under the same roof with her knowing that I can be good for her and….” He paused when she looked away.

“Oh, so that’s it then. I get it now. Blade. In my arms you’re never safe, so hold me like a blade. Damn, Beca, that’s tragic as fuck.”

“Yea, well, it helps boost the brooding producer look I am going for. Are we done?”

“Yea, I should get in the booth,” he said as he stood up. Before she could put her headphones back on, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I know you think you are doing the right thing with Chloe, but you aren't. Nothing I will say will make you realize that, but I hope you do before it is too late. There are too many songs out there about realizing what you had after it is too late to do anything about it. Don’t add yours to the list,” he advised before going into the smaller room to record. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, feeling as though Chloe would never escape her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stacie paced back and forth on the porch of the Bella House as she glanced down at her cell phone. She sighed in relief when Aubrey’s car pulled into the driveway.

“Okay, I am here. What is the emergency? Is everyone okay,” asked Aubrey as she jogged onto the porch.

“Chloe and Beca are both out of the house, so this is the only time we can do this. Come on, blondie,” informed Stacie as she grabbed Aubrey’s hand and pulled her inside. Aubrey frowned in confusion when she saw the rest of the Bellas sitting in the living room waiting on her.

“What is going on and why the hell did you text me 911 if there wasn’t an emergency? I thought someone was hurt!”

“This is an emergency, an aca-emergency,” replied Stacie and Aubrey rolled her eyes, but listened as the others spoke up.

“We have a month before DSM comes for our heads and Beca and Chloe can't even stand to be in the same room together for more than a minute,” said Cynthia Rose.

“The tension is too much. I can't live like this anymore,” added Stacie.

“I lived for an entire year thinking my country was going to be invaded and my family enslaved, so tension is nothing new to me,” said Flo with a shrug.

“I made a trap door under my bed,” whispered Lilly and Emily glanced sideways at her before speaking up.

“Uh, okay, look, the problem is that they love each other, but don’t want to admit it for some reason. I mean, they have this epic love story, but refuse to acknowledge it. Who does that,” questioned Emily. Amy smirked.

“Not to mention the years of sexual tension that is rolling off of them more than dingoes in heat,” added Amy.

“Yea, at the very least, they need to bone and pronto,” said Stacie. Aubrey groaned as she sat down.

“Okay, but why are you telling me this?”

“Because you can talk to them, make them see reason,” suggested Cynthia Rose, but Aubrey shook her head.

“I have talked to Chloe and I agree with her. Beca doesn’t know what she wants, so it is time to move on from that train wreck,” confessed Aubrey and Stacie glared at her.

“Whoa, that’s harsh, even coming from you. Beca is hurting right now and she is confused. It’s not every day you realize you are attracted to chicks, actually are in love with your best friend, and probably deep down were using Jesse as your beard.”

“To be fair, he wasn’t that good of a beard. He was beeping across my gaydar years ago. I’m just not sure he knows it yet,” said Amy and Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes.

“Amy, you think everyone is gay,” reminded Cynthia Rose.

“Um, that’s because most of them are….you are,” she replied and Stacie sighed.

“None of that matters. What matters is that two of our friends are in love and are making a huge mistake and it is a mistake that could also cost the Bellas everything. If we don’t win, we are out, Bree. You know that,” said Stacie.

“Which is why I agreed to help out since I am allowed to perform in the competition, but maybe the real problem is a lack of practice. You are all sitting around trying to play matchmaker when you could be practicing. I haven’t even been told of the schedule yet. Just because I work at corporate now instead of at the resort doesn’t mean I have all day to wait around for your calls and a well thought out practice schedule, you know.” Emily darted up and rolled her eyes.

“Oh cut the shit, Aubrey! We all know practice is not going to fix this and in case you haven’t noticed, you can't practice without music. Why is there no music? Because Pops hasn’t made any, so how about you get your head out of your ass and help us get the two of them back together before shit gets real ugly,” yelled Emily, much to the surprise of the others. Aubrey quirked an eyebrow at her and she quickly sat back down.

“Or you can continue to live your life as an adult and help us out whenever possible, ma’am,” Emily backtracked and Aubrey sighed.

“Look, I get it, okay? I know it is frustrating. I hate seeing Chloe so hurt. She is way too focused on her academics right now, saying it is her senior year and she is ready to graduate, but I know she is trying to not think about Beca. I wish the two of them could be together, but that ball has always been in Beca’s court.”

“But it takes two to tango and Chloe could at least talk to her,” reminded Stacie.

“It is like my father always says, it takes two to tango…unless you’re in a foxhole and there are three of you just trying to pass the time,” said Aubrey. Amy frowned in confusion.

“Are you sure your father’s team wears their hat on straight, Bree,” questioned Amy and Aubrey huffed.

“Enough talk, if you ladies want to beat DSM once and for all, you need to talk to Beca about preparing the music. Her relationship status with Chloe doesn’t have to affect that. She is just being flakey and moody as usual.”

“Hey, don’t talk about Pops like that,” exclaimed Emily.

“Okay, seriously, why do you keep calling her pops,” asked Aubrey.

“You know, because we are a family. Beca is the dad. Chloe is the mom. Stacie is the rebellious teenager sleeping around to get attention, I am the adorable baby of the family everyone loves, and the rest of you are strays that we took in because we had the space,” explained Emily as the others looked at her in bewilderment.

“Wait, is that not clear? I feel like that is clear,” added Emily and Stacie smirked at her.

“I am going to ignore her comment about me for a second and focus on the issue at hand. Bree, you need to do something and fast. You and Beca don’t always get along, but I know deep down you care about her. I also know you are a romantic at heart and do believe she and Chloe belong together, so in the words of our dictator of a captain, get your head out of your ass, it is not a hat,” demanded Stacie. The others nodded and Aubrey rolled her eyes, but nodded.

“Fine, I will talk to her,” conceded Aubrey. They all jumped when the front door opened and Chloe jogged in. She was glistening with sweat and tossed her keys on the table before joining them in the living room.

“Hey, what’s going on in here? Bree, what are you doing here,” asked Chloe. Amy’s eyes widened.

“Uh, I need to go see a man about a horse,” she said before heading upstairs and some of the others nodded too as they all stood up.

“We have to get to class,” said Flo as she headed for the door, along with Cynthia Rose, Jessica, and Ashley. Lilly shrugged as she passed Chloe.

“I have a secret meeting with the CIA,” she whispered. Chloe frowned in confusion and watched as Lilly grabbed her bags and left. Chloe looked back at Aubrey, Stacie, and Emily. Emily gulped.

“I hate lying to you and don’t have an excuse, so I’m just going to go…yea…” She said before jogging upstairs. Stacie winked at Aubrey and pinched her butt before turning to leave, which made Aubrey yelp.

“What was that for,” asked Aubrey and Stacie shrugged.

“For luck, from the Hunter,” she said with a seductive smile before going upstairs as well and Aubrey gulped, clearly flustered by the interaction.

“Bree, what’s going on,” asked Chloe as she stretched out her legs to finish up her workout.

“Okay, um, here’s the thing. I think you should talk with Beca and figure out where you two stand right now. The girls are concerned and to be honest, Chlo, I am concerned too. This isn’t you, the long workouts and staying in to study. You and Beca need to work it out,” confessed Aubrey and Chloe smirked.

“What happened to moving on and dropping the dead weight?”

“Did I say that? Wow, I am harsh. Look, forget all of that. I want you happy and yes, I think Beca royally screwed up by leaving you alone after you two hooked up, but she did meet up to talk after and….”

“Yea and completely broke my heart. It was nothing but a mistake to her, Aubrey. In her mind, we got drunk, she cheated on Jesse, and all she wanted was for it all to go away, so that’s what I am doing. I am going away.”

“The Bellas need you both to be….”

“The Bellas are fine and you are out of line,” warned Chloe and Aubrey was surprised by her tone.

“Chloe, I care about the Bellas and have every right to make sure you and Beca aren't screwing us up.”

“Actually, you don’t. You graduated and you aren't a Bella anymore. We asked you to help us out because there is strength in numbers against DSM, but you aren't in charge anymore. I have the pitch pipe now, so if you have an issue, you don’t have to perform with us. If you will excuse me, I need a shower before I get to class.”

“Chloe….”

“You can see yourself out,” called Chloe as she jogged upstairs. Aubrey shook her head in disbelief, realizing that her friend was in complete denial about her feelings and how to deal with Beca.

 

Beca frowned in confusion when Sammy began to turn off the equipment and pack up. He unplugged her laptop and she glared at him.

“What are you doing,” she asked as she plugged it back in.

“Reggie, you have got to go home. You are already pulling too many hours as it is and I can't deal with your brooding anymore. I have a business meeting and some work to get done. Go home.”

“But I’m not done, I know I can get these lyrics if you just…”

“You have been working all day and are trying to force it. Go home, eat, get some sleep, maybe actually attend class tomorrow, and then come in after lunch,” he said as he unplugged her headphones.

“So, you’re just going to kick me out?”

“You know, most interns are relieved to be out of here at the end of the day. It is seven. Go hang out with your friends or do something very millennial.”

“All I want to do is work on my music and I thought you got that. You are a music producer. Why are you trying to stop me from producing music?” He sighed and pulled up a chair as he looked her straight in the eye.

“Because you are hiding behind your music so you don’t have to deal with Red and it isn’t helping. It is just making it worse,” he informed, but she shook her head.

“I shelled out three songs for you in a month, dude. I am killing it and if you would just….”

“You knocked out three songs in the first week and ever since then, you have been hiding out in the studio pretending like everything is okay, but it isn’t. You think I haven’t noticed? You aren't eating. You are here most of the time and I have not seen you eat once. You obviously aren't sleeping. Your brain is fried and you need to regroup.”

“Sammy, I am fine. Just let me…”

“Go home, Beca,” he said in a stern voice and she shook her head in frustration, but didn’t challenge him.

“Of course I am Beca when you are being a dick,” she muttered under her breath as she begrudgingly threw her things in her bag.

“What was that,” he challenged. She slung her bag over her shoulder and stood up.

“I think we both know you heard me,” she stated before heading for the door.

“You are an incredible talent, Beca,” he called, which made her stop and turn around to face him. “And I am willing to vouch for you, which is why you, an intern, are performing at my venue. I have watched you grow and create a lot of amazing music. You have accomplished more in your time here than any other intern I have ever had. I guess that’s why I think of you as my protégé, but don’t start spiraling. Don’t try to pick a fight with me because you will lose and you could potentially lose everything. Go home and rest. This isn’t you.”

“Maybe it is,” she mumbled before storming out and he shook his head.

 

Beca reached the Bella House sooner than she would have liked. There was no traffic in downtown and she made it home with ease. By the time she grabbed her things out of the car and got out, Chloe was pulling up. Beca cursed under her breath as Chloe got out of her car. Her toned legs looked amazing in the gray dress she was wearing, which accentuated her baby blue eyes. Beca had to force herself to look away in order to stop from staring any longer.

“Hi, Beca,” said Chloe and the words almost made Beca flinch. Chloe usually called her a nickname, like Becs or Mitchell, but not lately. There was also a lack of warmth in her tone, something Beca never wanted to get used to. Chloe’s exuberance was something Beca loved about her, but it was missing in her cold tone.

“Hey, uh, I am still working on the mixes.”

“Yea, we are going to need those asap. I know you are doing your own thing now and don’t have time for the Bellas, but some of us still treat this group like a priority and you should be responsible enough to remember that,” said Chloe as she walked by her.

“Whoa, seriously? I have done a lot for the Bellas. Just because I didn’t intentionally fail for years just to stay doesn’t mean I don’t care,” said Beca and Chloe spun around to look at her.

“Excuse me,” she asked with a glare and Beca gritted her teeth.

“You heard me. Don’t you dare try to question my loyalty to the Bellas because you are pissed at me. You want to be cold to hurt me, then fine, but at least be accurate!”

“Cold, I am cold? Beca Mitchell, the queen of the cold shoulder and keeping people at arm’s length wants to talk to me about being cold?”

“I tried to talk to you after everything went down. You shut me out after you lied about being okay with it!”

“What was I supposed to say, Beca? It was mistake to you. It was just a thing that went down to you. Hell, if I didn’t know any better I would think you did it as some warped way to sabotage things with Jesse because you were too much of a coward to break it off in the first place. For future reference, if you need a fuck buddy to cheat with, just use Tinder.” Beca smirked and crossed her arms as they stood toe to toe.

“Well, based on your moans that night you seemed like a very willing participant. It’s good to know for planning the set though. As high as your belt was going, I would say you completely recovered from the nodes.” Chloe glared even more.

“Yea well, I was actually there because I wanted to be, not because I didn’t have the courage to break things off with someone else and thought infidelity was the best course of action. I guess the apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree,” snapped Chloe. She immediately regretted the words as Beca flinched. Chloe sighed.

“Beca….” Before she could finish, Beca got back into her car and sped off. Chloe ran a hand through her hand and cursed. That was the worst part about being so close to one another, they could use past shared information as a weapon to hurt one another. Chloe saw red and her first response was to hurt Beca the way she was hurting.

“Mission accomplished, Chlo,” she grumbled to herself and made her way inside feeling horrible about the whole altercation.

 

Beca banged loudly on the studio door and Sammy shook his head in disbelief as he opened it.

“We’re closed,” he informed, but she grabbed the door before he could close it again.

“I have to get these lyrics recorded before I lose them. Studio time, now,” she demanded and he crossed his arms.

“You know if this is some poor attempt to get back in just so you can hide from Red, I will know in like five minutes, right?”

“Sammy, get out of the way and let me do my damn job.” He eyed her carefully, but gave a curt nod as he stepped aside. She ran into the control room, tossed her bag on the couch, and started messing with the sound board. He watched her curiously as she mixed a couple of tracks.

“You are including that track we were playing around with earlier?”

“It works. I just couldn’t see it before. I have to get this out now,” she said as she headed for the recording booth, but he stopped her when he saw the tears developing in her eyes.

“Whoa, Beca, what the hell happened,” he questioned, but she shook her head.

“I’m not looking for a heart to heart here, boss. Want the perfect song or not,” she challenged knowing he couldn’t resist. He slowly nodded and sat down as she darted into the recording booth. She put on the headphones and fixed the microphone.

“You sure you want to mix the tracks like this? This beat is brilliant, but it belongs in EDM or even hip hop, not this.”

“It will fit. Just trust me for once.”

“You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t trust you,” he conceded as he pushed record and started the new mix. The moment he heard it, it clicked for him too and she smiled when his eyes widened in realization. She closed her eyes and let the music flow through her as she thought about all of the emotions she was feeling. She was angry, hurt, sad, but mainly driven to take such a horrible situation and make it productive through her music. In the past, she would scribble down lyrics and notes before recording them, but this time was different. This time, the beat mixed in her head and the lyrics flowed easily. She knew she would have to go back and lay the tracks again, but she had the song and she needed to sing it. For that moment, everything she was angry about came out in a song, even things buried down deep. She let it out through the lyrics, the hurt and pain, Chloe, Jesse, even her parents and their divorce. In that moment, the only thing that mattered was singing. Sammy was floored by how emotional the words and her voice were at that moment. The past three songs were personal to Beca. He knew that, but this was different. This was passionate, but also almost defiant. He turned on the video camera in the room as well to record the session and smiled in awe as Beca continued to belt out the lyrics. As she continued, he knew Beca managed to crack the code and crash through whatever case of writer’s block was impeding her for the past couple of weeks. Her words were powerful and the beat was even more than he thought it could be. He knew from the beginning that Beca had potential and he expected her to live up to it. The producer in him was ecstatic, but the mentor was conflicted and concerned. She realized the full potential of the song just like any good producer would do. He just hoped it did not break her even more than she already was in the process.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beca blared music in her headphones as she walked across campus after her last class of the day. She was still unsettled and that annoyed her more than anything else. She knew she was stressed about the upcoming showcase Sammy booked for her downtown, but there was more to it. In her mind, it would be simple. After finally laying down the last track and getting her emotions out, she would feel better. Unfortunately, it didn’t work that way. If anything, it left her hurting even more. She hadn’t spoken to Chloe since their fight. Between school and preparing for the showcase, she didn’t have time to think about anything else, let alone something as painful as hurting the person she loved. That is the realization that hurt the most. She loved Chloe, but not the way she loved Jesse. If Jesse ever forgave her, she could see herself loving him as a good friend, but Chloe was far more than she was prepared to accept until she finished her last song. It was the song that allowed her to get out her emotions, but now she had to deal with them. She was completely in love with Chloe and the realization made the dam break. She dreamed about her every night. The thought of her made her heart ache. The song that was supposed to give her closure just opened the wound even more and that left her very unsettled.

She sighed in relief when she got home and Chloe’s car was not in the driveway. She was too mentally drained to face her and she thanked whoever or whatever higher power gave her a reprieve. She jumped when Stacie opened the door before she could and yanked off her headphones.

“What the hell, Stace,” shouted Beca and Stacie smirked.

“Exactly, Beca, what the hell? We had practice at noon and you flaked out!” Beca sighed as she walked past her.

“I’m sorry. I forgot, but I will do better. I just have a lot going on,” she said as she walked upstairs and Stacie followed her.

“Okay, this is bullshit. I am so done defending you, Beca. I defended you to Aubrey and had to lie about where you were to Chloe. I constantly defend you being MIA to the others, but I won’t do it anymore. I am calling it like I see it Mitchell. You are being an ass, a selfish ass. I get that you are fucked up over Chloe and are trying to figure things out on your own, but this is ridiculous. The Bellas could be over in a matter of weeks. Do you get that? Do you get that DSM doesn’t give a shit about your brooding or woe is me attitude? Do you get that everything we have worked for could just end because you can't deal with the toner in your pants for Chloe? I’m not saying you don’t have a reason to be upset, Bec, but at some point, this group has to come first. Our friendship and the rest of us have to actually mean enough for you to make us a priority, so get your shit together, Mitchell. You want to be pissy and bitchy for the rest of senior year? Fine, but save that bullshit until after we kick DSM’s conniving asses, got it,” shouted Stacie and Beca gulped. She had never seen Stacie so upset before and having the tall brunette hover over her snapped her out of her daze.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m aware of what is at stake. That’s why I gave you the mixes, so you guys could practice. I just have this thing on Friday and it is kind of important.”

“What thing,” asked Stacie as she crossed her arms.

“You know those songs I have been working on with Sammy?”

“Yea, what about them?”

“He booked a gig of sorts for me and somehow word got out about it. It was probably Mikey with his big mouth. Anyways, I, uh, I am performing and music executives from different labels might be there. The venue it is being held out already started promoting it too. They are selling a lot of tickets. I am sure it isn’t because of me but if I do this, like actually am decent up there, I might get signed and….” Stacie gave her a crushing hug and Beca laughed.

“Are you trying to suffocate me or are you actually happy for me?”

“Of course I am happy for you, Bec. That is amazing! Why didn’t you tell us?”

“With everything going on, I just didn’t want to open up that can of worms. The songs are really personal, Stace, and I don’t know if I can perform them in the first place. If I fall flat on my face, I don’t want you guys to be there.”

“Beca, I love you and I say this as respectfully as possible, but you are a fucking idiot.”

“I’m not sure you can say that respectfully in any scenario.” Stacie grabbed her face so that she could force Beca to make eye contact with her.

“Bec, the whole reason for us to be there is so you don’t fall flat on your face. We are your support system and we love you, so we are going, and you are going to kick ass.”

“You think,” asked Beca hopefully and Stacie winked at her.

“I know,” she giggled and kissed her cheek. The sound of a door slamming made them jump and their eyes widened when they saw Chloe by the bottom of the stairs. Stacie glanced at the compromising position they were in, her hands on Beca’s face after planting a kiss on her cheek and her body pressed against hers. They immediately pulled apart and Chloe smirked.

“You missed practice again, Beca. I guess that’s a thing you do now. Stacie, I’ll see you tomorrow at noon. I won’t even bother asking you to join us, Beca. We’ll save the Bellas without you,” said Chloe before storming into the kitchen and Stacie winced.

“She is so going to kill me when we do cardio tomorrow,” groaned Stacie and Beca frowned in confusion.

“Wait, you don’t think….she doesn’t think…she can’t be serious. I mean, you are hot, Stace, but so not my type.” Stacie smirked.

“I don’t know, Bec, the Hunter has ways of luring you in. He always gets what he wants eventually,” she teased and it was Beca’s turn to smirk.

“Keep it in your pants, baby,” she teased back. Stacie giggled, but then groaned again as she heard Chloe turn on the blender.

“She is totally going to kill me,” she whined and Beca sighed.

“Alright, how about you invite her to the gig and the rest of the Bellas? I am fully confident in my ability to be a coward in this situation, so there is no way I can face her and have her shoot me down. Tell her that’s why you were so excited and tell her to come. If she does, great. If not, well that’s one less personal issue I have to face that night,” she suggested and Stacie winked at her.

“Oh don’t worry, she will be there. The Hunter will talk to Aubrey and Aubrey will get her to come.”

“Wait, Aubrey, hold on, what is going on between you two? I heard you on the phone with her the other night when I came in.”

“The Hunter is on the prowl and he has a thing for blondes,” announced Stacie as she jogged back downstairs and Beca giggled.

“You know your vagina is not a dude, right? Stacie? Okay,” said Beca with a shrug before heading to her room.

 

Chloe ignored Beca the rest of the day and when the rest of the Bellas got home, the tension in the air was palpable. Beca decided to get out of dodge by going for a walk and enjoying the sunset. The breeze washed over her and she sighed as she tried to relax, even just for a second. She closed her eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts, which of course made her mind wander to Chloe. For a moment, she allowed herself to think about back when they were happy and still on talking terms. She thought about how Chloe could make her do impromptu dance sessions in the backyard at night and how she thought life was perfect in the moments she could talk to her best friend as they lay in the grass looking up at the stars. She remembered the way her heart thundered in her chest every time she would look over and their eyes would lock, baby blue meeting dark blue. Her mind went to its usual gutter as it immediately thought back to that night in Copenhagen. The sound of Chloe moaning her name, the warmth of her skin, the way she tasted…

“What are you doing out here,” called a voice behind her that almost made her jump out of her skin. She jerked off her headphones and spun around.

“Jesus Christ, why do people keep sneaking up on….mom,” she questioned as her mother parked on the side of the street.

“Hop in, kid, we need to talk,” she said through the rolled down window and Beca frowned in confusion as she slowly got into the car.

“Mom, what are you even doing here?”

“Your father called me. You remember your father, right? Nice guy, calls you regularly even though you keep ignoring him,” said her mother as she veered back onto the road.

“Okay, I’ll call dad. You still haven’t answered my question though. What made you come here? I thought you were taking pictures over in London or something.”

“That was a year ago, Beca.”

“I will be sure to update that nugget of information in my head. Why are you here?”

“Your dad is worried about you and wanted me to try my hand at getting through to you. I am in town to shoot some locations in Atlanta for Forbes and decided to come a little earlier to see you.”

“Well, as honored as I am that you could pencil me in, I have a lot going on so if you could just pull the car over….”

“We are going to talk, Beca, so deal with it.”

“No, we aren’t! You don’t get to pull this shit on me! Not now! Not with everything else going on! I am not dealing with whatever momentary lapse in judgment you have that makes you think you can somehow mother me. You haven’t done it in years, mom. The moment has passed, now let me out of the damn car,” she shouted and her mother sighed, but pulled over. Beca slammed the door as she got out and cursed when she saw her mother following her.

“You’re right, okay? I have been a shitty parent. Maybe that’s why you keep pushing everyone away. I taught you how to do it,” shouted her mother and Beca gritted her teeth as she spun around to look at her.

“You have no clue what you are talking about,” defended Beca.

“Really, like Jesse and your friends….and Chloe?”

“Don’t you dare try to use her to argue with me, Veronica. I swear to God…”

“Why didn’t you tell me about Chloe?” The question and the warmth in her mother’s voice caught Beca off guard. It wasn’t that her mother was horrible to her in the past. She just never had the time. Veronica Healey was a world-renown photographer who traveled the world in search of the perfect shots. Leaving her daughter and husband behind for her career was a sacrifice she made years ago and Beca never fully recovered. Beca took a shaky breath as tears filled her eyes. She wasn’t sure why she was crying. Maybe it was the way her mother asked as if she actually cared or how she said Chloe’s name. Either way, Beca quickly wiped her eyes and shrugged.

“I never see you, mom, and phone calls aren't really our style anymore, so it didn’t exactly come up.”

“I saw you…” Veronica gulped as she tried to remember the last time they saw each other.

“High school graduation, mom, that is the last time we saw each other and before that, it was my sixteenth birthday. What do you want?”

“I want to talk, kid.”

“About what? Forgive me if you just showing up out of the blue and asking questions like you actually know me is freaking me the hell out!”

“Your dad called me because he was concerned. He knows something has been going on and that you had a falling out with your girlfriend.”

“Chloe isn’t my….we’re not…she isn’t my girlfriend. How did you or he even know about that? I haven’t exactly been very talkative lately.”

“Come now, Beca, your father is pretty observant when he wants to be. He says he figured you two have been together since your freshman year, but you were just too afraid to tell him.”

“Jesse was my boyfriend since freshman year. Chloe is…well was…just a friend.”

“You know, kid, that line of crap might work on your dad, but you and I are a lot alike.”

“And the insults just keep coming with you, don’t they?”

“Beca, I know I have made my mistakes, a lot of mistakes, okay? But I still know when you are lying to me and maybe you are lying to yourself right now. So tell me, when did you realize you were playing for the wrong team?”

“Un-fucking-believable,” said Beca as she placed her face in her hands. Veronica giggled.

“Sweetie, it isn’t a big deal. I want to meet her. It must take quite the girl to make you fall in love. Hold on, Jesse, I think you mentioned him once or twice on the phone.”

“You mean my boyfriend of two years, yea, probably,” muttered Beca.

“But never Chloe, why?” Beca threw her hands up in exasperation.

“I don’t know, it just never came up.”

“Your attraction for women while dating a boy wasn’t something you thought to mention?”

“My attraction for…it isn’t like that, okay? It’s complicated! I….I am so not doing this with you,” said Beca with a growl of frustration. She stomped her foot and turned around to march off, but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Chloe turn the corner. She was headed their way as she continued her jog and Beca cursed as she looked up at the sky.

“Really? Are you trying to give me a mental breakdown? Is that where we are now,” she shouted and her mother giggled at her antics.

“My, Beca, I didn’t realize you were religious.”

“Veronica, I swear if…”

“Is that her? Wow, she is beautiful and fit. Good job, kid. Oh and she is coming this way. Perfect,” said Veronica as Beca pushed her back into the car.

“Okay, I will tell you everything you want to know if you just get back into the damn car and get me out of here before she sees us,” whispered Beca frantically. Chloe was still halfway down the block and seemed to be focused on her Apple watch at the moment. Veronica winked at her daughter.

“Deal, hop in, kid,” agreed Veronica. Beca jumped back into the car and sunk down into the seat as Chloe drew near. Beca sighed in relief when the red head jogged by without even noticing her presence. Her mother’s giggle made her glare at her as they started down the street again.

“You have it so bad, Beca. Now, start from the beginning.”

“Longest story in the history of the world and not enough time, mom.”

“You promised to tell me everything.”

“I lied. I learned from the best. Congratulations, you should be proud.”

“No worries, I will just turn around and flag her down. She couldn’t have gotten that far and…”

“Okay, okay, okay, Jesus, woman, you are a nightmare to deal with, you know that,” shouted Beca in exasperation and Veronica laughed.

“It is nice to actually see you squirm a bit. This girl must be worth it. When you were younger, after the divorce, you just seemed so uninterested in most things.”

“Yea, well, it is the best type of defense mechanism. People tend to leave you alone when they think you don’t give a shit.”

“How about this? I will ask you questions, you answer them honestly, and we go from there,” suggested Veronica and Beca sighed, but nodded.

“Fine, ask away,” she conceded.

 

They drove around for an hour while Beca talked about Chloe, Jesse, and the Bellas. The night sky glowed with the city lights as they drove through downtown Atlanta and Beca pointed out the studio.

“That’s Residual Heat, my home away from home.”

“I am proud of you, Beca. You really are making a name for yourself and on your own merit. You know, when you refused to take me up on my offer to pull some strings for you, I thought it was a mistake, but here you are. Doing it your way.”

“It is the only way I know how to do it. I guess that is the only good quality I got from you, mom.”

“You know, the insults are going to have to stop eventually.”

“Excuse my resentment at being too much like you, hurting people comes too fucking naturally and maybe I prefer to blame you instead of look in the mirror.”

“Okay, just to be clear, while yes, we have things in common, we are blood after all, you aren't me, Beca. What happened with Jesse and Chloe isn’t the same as my affair and you know it.”

“We are cheaters, mom. I met a guy that loved me and I cheated on him instead of just having the balls to admit to him and myself that we weren't right for each other.”

“No, you loved him too much to hurt him. That’s not what happened with me and your father. Ben is a good man, but we weren't compatible. We both tried to make it work, but I grew to resent him after a while and I had the affair to feel something again. That’s not what is happening with you and Chloe. You are in love with her and you and I both know it, so don’t even bother trying to deny it. The alcohol just gave you the courage to admit that to yourself and her. After I cheated on your dad and the divorce papers were filed, I called off the relationship with Dean and moved on. It isn’t something I am proud of. Then too, back then I did a lot of things I wasn’t proud of, especially as a mother and not being there for you. Chloe is not your Dean even though Jesse may be your dad.”

“That is the weirdest sentence you could have…”

“You know what I mean,” giggled Veronica and Beca had to hide her smile as she looked out the window.

“Sometimes at night, I go up to the roof of the studio and just look out at the city. It is really beautiful up there and I usually find peace. The city is so loud, but sometimes I need the noise to clear my head. Lately, every time I go, I think about Chloe. Even saying her name hurts, mom. It’s like being punched in the gut and stomped in the chest all at once. It is so damn heavy.”

“I am going to ask you a question and you don’t have to answer it out loud, but I hope you will at least answer it honestly to yourself. Is she the love of your life? I know you are young and there was a time I didn’t believe in such things, but when you know, deep down, you know. So, how about it, kid? Is Chloe Beale the only human in the world for you?”

The silence filled the car as Beca thought about the question and her chest felt like it would cave in when the answer resounded in her head. All the anger, frustration, and pain subsided for a moment as she thought about everything Chloe was to her. She told herself that Jesse was her first everything, but she realized that was a lie. He may have been her first boyfriend, but she was lying to herself when she called him her first love. That first was reserved for the girl that accosted her in the shower to make sure she showed up at auditions. It was for the girl with the megawatt smile that constantly invaded her personal space and was the only person to get away with it. The place in her heart reserved for her first love also just so happened to be reserved for the one she wanted to be her only real love, her one and only. Tears were streaming down her face before she realized she was crying and her mother slipped her hand into hers.

“Then fight for her, kid,” advised her mother and Beca placed her head on her mother’s shoulder as they drove back toward Barden.

“You know, for a deadbeat mom, you are pretty good at this,” admitted Beca and Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Thanks for the compliment, smartass.” Beca giggled.

“Well, I am your daughter.”

“Yes, you are,” said Veronica before kissing her forehead. They drove in comfortable silence the rest of the way back as Beca let her mind wander about the girl that had her heart even before she realized it. She was surprised when her mother whispered her name and her eyes shot open. She had fallen asleep somewhere along the way back and wiped her eyes.

“Where are we?”

“In front of your house and it looks like some very angry residents live here,” said Veronica. Beca frowned in confusion and looked up to see Stacie marching down the sidewalk to the car as the rest of the Bellas, Aubrey, and Jesse stared at her from the porch.

“Shit,” said Beca as she scrambled out of the car and Stacie glared at her.

“Are you out of your fucking mind? You can't just disappear like that Beca! We thought you were kidnapped! Your car was here, Sammy said you weren't at the studio, and we couldn’t find you on campus! We thought you were abducted, you ass,” chided Stacie and Beca winced.

“Yea, uh, I technically was….but by my mom,” confessed Beca and Stacie’s eyes widened as Veronica got out of the car and giggled at the leggy brunette.

“Veronica Healy, nice to meet you, Stacie, right?” Beca smirked at the blush that crept onto Stacie’s face.

“Well I’ll be damned, mom, maybe you should come around more often. Stacie never blushes.”

“I am so sorry, ma’am. Uh, we were just worried. We tried calling her dad, but he didn’t answer.”

“That’s probably because he is at a conference in Vancouver at the moment. He probably has his phone off. I will call and leave a message to let him know not to sound the alarm. Beca, want to go to dinner after you let your friends know you are okay? You look a bit too frail for my taste and I am not leaving here tonight until I see you eat something.”

“Jeez, mom, I am fine and….”

“Beca, I am not asking,” warned her mother and Beca cursed under her breath.

“Fine, can we at least eat here or is takeout too beneath you as a world traveler,” asked Beca and Veronica smirked.

“Takeout is fine, smartass. I will be inside in a second, just going to call your father.”

“Take your time…really…hours…days…years,” muttered Beca. She flinched when her mother flicked her ear.

“Damn it, you know I hate that,” shrieked Beca as her mother laughed.

“I wondered if you outgrew that or not. Good to know,” laughed Veronica and Stacie giggled.

“Oh she is definitely your mom and I like her. Seriously though, Bec, we were worried, which may be why Jesse is here,” confessed Stacie as she winced. Beca looked up at the sky.

“We’re gonna have to have a talk, dude. You and me, we have issues right now,” said Beca. Stacie looked up at the sky and frowned.

“Who are you talking to?”

“Shut up,” grumbled Beca as she made her way to the porch. She laughed nervously.

“So, fun story, my dad was worried about me so he had my mom kidnap me, which I guess isn’t really kidnapping since she is my mom. I am sorry, guys,” apologized Beca. Emily jumped into her arms, almost knocking her over in the process, if not for Stacie catching them.

“Easy there, Legacy, you are way too big to be carried,” said Beca and Emily sighed in relief.

“I am so happy to see you, Pops!”

“I can see that. Thank you,” giggled Beca. Amy hugged her next.

“I almost thought I was going to have to call in the Dingo Brigade to come save the day. I’m glad they didn’t have to cross international waters and break hundreds of sanctions from the United Nations to do so,” said Amy.

“I…I don’t even know where to start with that,” admitted Beca. Flo, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, and Ashley hugged her next.

“Glad to see you alive and kicking, shorty,” said Cynthia Rose.

“Yes, the last friend that went missing did not return for months and only with four fingers,” added Flo.

“Okay, sure, yea, that sounds perfectly normal,” said Beca. Lilly gently touched her shoulder and nodded before wordlessly walking away. Beca didn’t have time to question the interaction as her eyes locked on Chloe’s. She could tell the girl had been crying and immediately walked onto the porch.

“Chlo,” called Beca as Chloe rushed inside. Beca tried to go after her, but Aubrey stepped in front of her.

“You know, Beca, every time I try to defend you, you find ways to let me down. I am glad you are okay though,” admitted Aubrey.

“Thanks, but I don’t have time for this. Hunter, come get your girl,” called Beca and Aubrey let out a squeak as Stacie pulled her into her arms with a mischievous grin.

“You want her, you’re gonna have to go through me, Bree. Oh and trust me, I want you to try to go through me,” said Stacie, leaving Aubrey stunned. Beca glanced over at Jesse who stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave her a nod.

“Glad you are okay,” he said before taking off. She sighed as she felt the all too familiar conflict start up in her mind. Did she go after Jesse or Chloe? She shouted a quick thank you before running inside and up the stairs to Chloe’s room. The door was locked and she groaned as she slid down it.

“Chlo, come on, please open up. I didn’t plan any of this, okay? My mom just literally appeared out of nowhere like a stalker and made me go with her. I am sorry I scared you. I never want to scare you, Chlo. Please talk to me.” She was met with silence and sighed.

“Fine, um, my mom is staying for dinner. I am going to order Chinese from your favorite place. I will make sure to get you some fried rice with extra duck sauce, just the way you like it. You should come join us. Even if you hate me, think of it this way. My mom has a lot of embarrassing stories about me. She is also a photographer so she probably has some horrible pictures of me from when I was a kid that she can send you too. Just think about it.” She made it to her feet and decided to leave Chloe alone. By the time she got downstairs, her mother was looking around the house.

“This place is great, Bec. I guess I can stop sending you money each month at this rate. You are living large, kid.” Beca rolled her eyes, but smiled.

“That money goes toward my music, mom. Thanks for the state of the art headphones for my birthday by the way, it is just what I wanted,” teased Beca and Veronica laughed.

“Glad I could be of service. Care to give me the tour,” she asked and Beca nodded. They went around to each room of the house, except for Chloe’s, to meet all the Bellas before heading into the living room. Veronica picked up a picture from the fireplace mantle of Beca and Chloe hugging at the beach.

“Where was this taken?”

“Florida, that is where Chloe is from, we went during Spring Break last year. Jesse wasn’t happy that I chose to go with her instead of spending time with him, but I had a blast. I guess I never realized how much of a tug-o-war was going on between them and me,” she confessed. Veronica put the picture down and looked at all of the trophies and banners lining the walls.

“You girls are amazing. I am sorry I never got to see you perform live, but I have seen videos on YouTube.”

“Really?”

“Yea and don’t worry about DSM. They are grasping at straws and you girls will beat them again.”

“Wait, I didn’t mention the competition, so how…”

“Your dad keeps me informed since you ignore my calls.”

“I don’t ignore….” Her mother gave her a look and Beca sighed.

“Fine, maybe I ignore them. I am sorry.”

“I am sorry I am so easy to ignore in your life, Beca,” she said as she hugged her and Beca smiled.

“Yea, well, I don’t know if you have heard, but there has been a lot going on, so it is becoming a bit too easy for me to miss a phone call. I will work on it.” Veronica picked up another picture of all of the girls laughing and making silly faces.

“Where was this one taken,” asked Veronica.

“Copenhagen,” said a voice behind them and Beca’s body immediately responded to the voice that warmed her soul for so many years. She spun around and beamed with happiness.

“Chlo,” she whispered in surprise and Chloe walked over to her mother.

“Hello, I am Chloe, one of Beca’s friends,” said Chloe as they shook hands.

“It is nice to finally meet you, Chloe. I am Veronica, her mother. I hope you plan on joining us for dinner.” Beca bit her lip nervously as she waited for Chloe’s response. The girl’s bright smile instantly put her at ease.

“That depends, have any embarrassing stories or photos of Beca?” Veronica laughed and nodded.

“Oh, I have plenty of those,” she assured and Beca followed them into the kitchen with a smile as the two of them talked.

 

Half an hour later, the three of them were eating Chinese food at the dinner table as Veronica told the story of Beca’s first dance recital. Beca covered her face in embarrassment as her mother continued.

“She had absolutely no rhythm and everyone in the audience knew it, but it didn’t stop her from shaking her butt like her life depended on it,” laughed Veronica and Beca groaned.

“For the record, I am a much better dancer now.”

“Yea, thanks to me,” mumbled Chloe and Beca scoffed.

“Hey, I heard that, Beale. I will have you know, I was amazing even before joining the Bellas.”

“Becs, I remember the first Bella performance, okay? I am not even sure what you were doing,” teased Chloe as she slid Beca’s plate over to her and gave her the carrots she finished picking from her rice. Veronica watched the two of them interact with a small smile on her face. Beca removed the peas from her food and placed them on Chloe’s plate before handing Chloe extra packets of duck sauce.

“Everyone was bad that day, not just me, and you know it,” laughed Beca.

“I don’t know, Becs, you seemed extra bad. I wasn’t sure you would ever be comfortable enough to freely move your hips and waist.”

“Well it is a good thing you gave me all those extra lessons since 75% of our choreography is grinding,” she teased.

“Yea, I have no clue why that is,” said Chloe as she grabbed her glass of juice.

“It’s like the person planning out the choreography wants me to move like that or something,” teased Beca as Chloe hid her smile in her drink. Beca gasped when she noticed the cup.

“Damn it, Beale, when…how,” exclaimed Beca and Chloe almost choked on her drink from laughing.

“I have no clue what you are talking about.”

“It was in my room, on my dresser, last week. When the hell did you have time to grab it?”

“When you were in the studio, I was just taking back what is rightfully mine.”

“Rightfully yours, seriously, you want to go here tonight? Okay, fine, the cup is mine, Beale. It has been mine since freshman year!”

“Did you pay for it?”

“Did you,” challenged Beca. They snapped out of their teasing when Veronica giggled.

“You two are absolutely adorable. What’s with the cup?” They both blushed as Beca explained.

“Uh, it is just a lame thing we kind of do. She stole my cup freshman year and…”

“Do not lie to your mother. She borrowed my cup freshman year to audition and then never gave it back. Then, she tried to lay claim to it like it was hers all along.”

“Nope, I don’t recall it that way. You are a cup thief, Beale. You always have been. I tried to overlook it in the past, but I think it is a problem,” teased Beca and Chloe playfully glared at her.

“And what’s with the food thing,” asked Veronica and they looked at her confused.

“You give her your peas, she gives you her carrots,” reminded Veronica and they both blushed again.

“Oh, um, yea, I didn’t even realize we just did that,” confessed Beca.

“Foo’s is my favorite Chinese place but they put way too many carrots in their food and Beca hates peas. She likes carrots though and I like peas so we don’t like to have them keep them out. Instead, we swap,” explained Chloe and Veronica nodded her understanding.

“Wow, you two are almost too adorable for words. No wonder Jesse was jealous.”

“Mom,” hissed Beca as Chloe blushed and Veronica giggled.

“Just pointing out the obvious, sweetie,” teased Veronica.

“I definitely like her,” laughed Stacie as she entered the kitchen. Chloe handed her two forks and a container of lo mein.

“This is Bree’s favorite,” informed Chloe and Stacie winked at her with a smug grin.

“You’re the best,” she said before happily whistling and exiting the kitchen to head back upstairs. Beca’s eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

“Wait, Aubrey is upstairs,” she asked in shock and Chloe shook her head with a smile.

“You know, Becs, you are brilliant, but sometimes it amazes me how much you don’t see what is right in front of you.” Beca slowly nodded as she traced the outline of the design of Chloe’s friendship bracelet. Chloe took in a shaky breath as Beca’s fingertips grazed her wrist with each swoop of the lettering.

“True, but one thing about me is when I finally do see it, I can never stop,” she assured and Chloe gulped. They both jumped as Veronica interrupted the bubble they were in.

“So, Chloe, since Beca will be on stage Friday night, I will need some company. You are going, right,” asked Veronica and Beca gulped.

“I’m sorry, you’ll need what because you will be where,” asked Beca and Veronica waved her off.

“Of course I am going on Friday. It is your big night, kid. I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” assured Veronica and Chloe nodded.

“Stacie mentioned it and I made sure all the Bellas will be in attendance, so I will definitely see you there.”

“Really,” asked Beca hopefully and Chloe smiled adoringly at her.

“Becs, it is your big night. I couldn’t imagine not being there. I just wish you would have told me about it.”

“I wanted to, really I did, I just didn’t know what you would say,” confessed Beca as she looked down. Chloe slipped her hand into Beca’s and they both gulped as the contact made their hearts race. Their eyes locked and Chloe smiled at her as Beca got lost in the hypnotic color of those baby blue eyes she could never shake.

“I will let you in on a secret, Becs. Saying no to you is something I rarely do because it is the hardest thing for me to do,” she confessed and Beca blushed. Veronica shook her head with a smile.

“That boy was delusional if he thought he stood a long-term chance,” giggled Veronica and Beca placed her face in her hands as Chloe tried to hide her smile.

“Veronica Healy, I swear if you….”

“Oh, the full name, that’s when you know I am in trouble. I am going to the little’s girl room. Be back in a bit,” she giggled as she got out of dodge.

“I should have been adopted,” whined Beca and Chloe giggled.

“Nope because then you wouldn’t have her sense of humor and it is one of the things I love about you,” said Chloe before planting a kiss on Beca’s cheek. Beca was left speechless as Chloe got up and cleared the table. Beca simply watched in amazement as the red head grabbed whip cream and strawberries to go with a cheesecake she bought earlier that day for dessert. In that moment, Beca did something she hadn’t done in months. She relaxed, completely and without reservations, because for the first time in a long time, she knew they were going to be alright.

 

The next morning, Beca stirred her cup of coffee as she stared absentmindedly into the mug. Her mind wandered back to the night before with Chloe. A small smile crept onto her lips as she thought about the red head. She woke up that morning with Chloe nestled into her side and a sense of warmth surged through her. The past few months, Beca barely slept and she realized it was because Chloe was home for her. She found a comfort that she once thought was simply because they were best friends, but she was slowly starting to realize that not only was it love, but the most intense kind. Her father’s voice snapped her out of her daydream.

“Your mother said she met Chloe. She likes her a lot,” he informed before taking a sip of his coffee. Beca smiled as the waiter placed a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of her.

“You know, dad, you aren't getting off the hook that easy. Bringing up Chloe won’t change anything. What the hell were you thinking? Calling mom, really,” asked Beca as she began to cut into her pancakes. Ben sighed.

“Look, I know it wasn’t my best move, but I was desperate. You weren't just shutting me out. You were shutting everyone out and you needed a jolt.”

“Is that what we are calling mom now? A jolt,” she grumbled and he chuckled.

“It definitely fits, but I am sorry that she blindsided you. That wasn’t my intention and I do feel bad about it. In fact, I left the conference early and took the red eye just to come apologize in person.”

“And because my mother has a big mouth and told you about the gig.”

“A gig I wish I would have heard about from you, Bec. This is huge. Tonight you are going to get to perform your original music for music executives. Why don’t you look more excited?”

“I am excited, but mainly nervous now that this is a thing.”

“When wasn’t it a thing?”

“Originally, Sammy and I agreed that I would write four songs and then he would get some of the big wigs at the label to come see me perform them. Easy, simple, no big deal, but now it is like everyone knows and the venue is sold out and all of my friends and family will be there.”

“Bec, you say that like it is a bad thing. Do you know how many artists would love to be in your position right now?”

“They are personal,” she mumbled as she looked out the window to her left and tried not to tear up. Ben was quiet and patiently waited for her to continue.

“Those songs, they were written from a really dark place, and I finally feel like I see some light at the end of the tunnel and I don’t want it to go away because I brought up old stuff,” she confessed and Ben nodded his understanding.

“But Bec, it is still stuff. There are things you still need to work through and that is okay. It is healthy to actually confront issues. How are things with you and Chloe?”

“Good…I think….I mean….I don’t know. It is complicated. We haven’t really talked about any of it. Last night, after mom left, I was emotionally drained from the day and exhausted, so I told her I was heading up to bed. I am not even sure who initiated it…”

“Bec, did you two….”

“Seriously, dad, do you really think I would tell you all the sordid details of my sex life? Of course not, well…I don’t mean of course not because I would have…uh….anyways, we slept, but only slept. I woke up this morning in her room and she was beside me. It reminded me of when we used to do that, just hang out and talk all night until we fell asleep, but this time we didn’t actually talk. We just slept. This morning, I wanted to talk, but she had to get to class and I had to finish up some stuff at the studio for tonight, so we just left everything up in the air. Does she forgive me? Are we friends? Are we more now? I just wish I could talk to her, but she is taking the GMAT today. How the hell did I not even know that?”

“She is looking into grad school? I always knew I liked that girl.”

“She wants to get her MBA, which makes me have so many more questions.”

“Like what?”

“Where is she applying? How far would we be from each other? Is she applying so we will be far away from each other?”

“Bec, you two are going to figure this out,” he assured as tears welled up in her eyes.

“Are we because it just feels like every time we take a step in the right direction one of us goes running away in the other? I know that it was always me in the past, but it sucks feeling like now that I know what I want, she doesn’t want it, and then that makes me think about all the times she wanted us to happen and I not only pretended like it wasn’t a thing but paraded around with Jesse like an ass. Maybe I don’t deserve her.” He slipped his hands into hers.

“Hey, enough with the self-talk and doubt, yes you two have things to discuss but you have both taken huge steps together in the past, you can overcome this. At least now those feelings are out there.”

“Yea, so much for feelings when they just get you punched in the gut over and over again. I should probably head to the studio and see if Sammy….”

“No way, Beca, you are going to sit down and eat something for breakfast. You said it yourself, Sammy doesn’t need you to be around until 5 and you don’t have classes today. Take a second to breathe. That is an order.”

“You are ordering me to breathe,” she deadpanned and he chuckled.

“Yes, as your father, I demand it,” he teased with a wink and she shook her head.

“Fine, I will sit here and enjoy a meal with good ole dad,” she grumbled as she stuck her fork in a piece of pancake.

“Don’t seem so happy about it. So your mom said you two gave the girls quite a scare last night. Their voice messages sounded pretty worried.”

“Yea, your ex is a piece of work when it comes to thinking about how others will be affected. I guess I am too though. We were talking and we both just lost track of time. And leave it to me to let my battery die.”

“She means well, Bec, and she is trying. She has been calling me a lot lately.”

“Everything okay with you and the stepmonster? I am not particularly fond but if you do move on, I suggest not with ex. It is totally unhealthy.” He rolled his eyes.

“You are just hysterical. Sheila and I are great. She wanted to be here tonight, but she is the keynote speaker at the conference.”

“Oh no, I am destroyed by that,” she deadpanned.

“I just think that you should give your mom another shot at redemption. We can't change the past, but she is here. She hopped on a plane the moment she thought you were in trouble and needed her. That means something, right,” he reminded and she slowly nodded.

“Yea, she even turned down a job in Mumbai so she could stay for my performance. I think this is the first time in a very long time that I am penciled in as a priority in Veronica Healy’s schedule.”

“So maybe try to meet her halfway,” he suggested and she shrugged, but nodded.

“Good, Bec, that’s really good, and for the record, I know things will work out with you and Chloe. She is in love with you and now that you realize how you feel too, you can finally be together. Your mom thinks so too.”

“Jesus, what did you guys do? Exchange notes,” she questioned and he winked at her.

“Well, your mother and I don’t agree on much, but we both said when you met the one you would marry, we would make sure they were right for you.” Beca sputtered out a guffaw.

“Seriously, dad, we aren't even a couple yet. You may want to hold off on the invitations to the wedding.”

“Whatever you say,” he replied with a knowing smile and she rolled her eyes, but smiled.

“You know, um, I did want to say thank you,” she admitted.

“For what?”

“Not making me feel weird about my feelings about Chloe or trying to talk me out of them.” Ben gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Your mother and I want you happy, Beca. Besides, I saw it coming. Remember, I have been to many of your performances and watched how you two interact. I agree with your mother. Jesse was delusional,” he teased and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You two talk about….never mind. I don’t want to know,” she grumbled and he chuckled at her discomfort.

 

Hours later, Stacie hummed softly as she danced around the kitchen and made herself something to eat for lunch. The sound of Chloe’s giggle made her turn around and smile brightly as the ginger opened the refrigerator.

“Hey Stace, what are you making? I am starving.”

“Leftover Chinese, you want some?”

“Always,” giggled Chloe as she grabbed two forks. Stacie grabbed the cartons from the microwave and joined her at the kitchen table. She blushed when Chloe gave her a knowing smile.

“So, I saw Bree heading out of here early this morning. If I didn’t know any better, I would think she was a Bella again with how often she is hanging around now. You two seemed to be getting more serious.”

“Are you prying, Beale,” questioned Stacie with a teasing smile as she scooped up some fried rice.

“Only if you want to tell me, of course,” assured Chloe and Stacie sighed dreamily as she thought about Aubrey.

“The sex is really hot. You never told me your best friend was so kinky.”

“Yea, not the details I was looking for, Stace. Keep the Hunter in your pants. I was thinking more along the lines of feelings, emotions….” Trailed off Chloe and Stacie blushed again.

“Oh, that type of stuff.”

“Really, you can talk about sex, but not your emotions without blushing? What is up with you two? Bree is pretty tight-lipped.”

“We are having fun. We just have decided to only have fun with each other for a bit,” confessed Stacie and Chloe squealed in delight.

“Wait, are you saying that Stacie Conrad is off the market and it is all because of Bree? That is amazing!” Stacie shushed her.

“I don’t want the entire world to know yet, so keep it down, Beale. It is all still new.”

“You two have been hooking up for months.”

“Yea, but the actual feelings part of it is totally new. It is one thing to hook up, but this is kind of uncharted territory for me.” Chloe gave her a sincere smile.

“Well, if it is any consolation, I know Bree doesn’t have tons of experience in that department as well. Relationships are hard. Trust me, I know,” she grumbled.

“So about that, what are you two now? You know all of us are curious.” Chloe sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

“I don’t know. Yesterday was a weird day. I woke up in an intense fight with Beca after saying something I really regret….”

“Oh yea, she told me about that. Total dick move by the way.”

“Thanks for the support, Stace.”

“Hey, I call it like I see it, but don’t worry, I told her the same thing about herself. You two have got to stop trying to hurt each other just because you are hurting over each other. That shit is getting old and we are all tired of it.”

“Are you the official spokesperson for the Bellas now,” teased Chloe and Stacie nodded.

“Yes and here is the list of our demands. Finally get together because this will they, won’t they shit is so two years ago. Go at it like bunnies because the sexual tension is even making me horny at this point and for the love of God stop pretending like what happens between the two of you doesn’t affect the Bellas. It does. We all know it does and it is starting to piss us all off!” Chloe slowly nodded as Stacie let out a sigh of relief.

“Feel better?”

“Yea, I needed to get that off my chest. So, what’s the status? You two looked pretty cozy last night and I know for a fact Beca didn’t sleep in her bed.”

“I don’t know….”

“Son of a….”

“Look, the timing was just off and….”

“Timing, seriously?! It has been three years! What the….”

“I mean for today, Stace. Jeez, calm down. Trust me, I am well aware of how long it has been. It is just that last night she was exhausted and I think we all know that while Beca will never admit it, she has been putting her body through hell, not eating or sleeping, working around the clock. Last night, she just looked so tired and I wanted to make sure she actually slept, so I asked her to sleep in my room. She was out pretty fast and then this morning we both had things to do. I know she has sound checks later, but knowing her she will get there early and obsess over everything for hours just for good measure.”

“That definitely sounds like our girl. So, how did the GMAT go?” Chloe beamed with happiness.

“It was grueling, but I think I did okay.”

“I am so happy for you, Chlo. I know getting your MBA is important to you.”

“Business Management is something I am actually interested in and I hate even missing a class. I don’t know what I want to do yet, but I think it will be good for me.”

“I hate to be the Debbie Downer, but if Beca is looking at labels, meaning she will be in L.A., and you are applying for grad school….” Stacie didn’t have the heart to finish the statement and Chloe nodded her understanding.

“I know what you are thinking, but you haven’t asked me the most important question.”

“Which is?”

“Where am I applying,” she said with a smug grin and Stacie’s eyes widened.

“Wait, are you applying at schools in California?”

“UCLA has a really good program…and USC…and UC Irvine are all on the list. I just hope I get in.”

“That would be perfect.”

“My parents are a bit bummed that I don’t plan on coming back to Florida, but I think deep down they knew that wasn’t in the cards for me. Besides, California is beautiful and sunny, so I think I would really like it there if that is what I decide on.”

“How do they feel about Beca, especially after everything that went down?”

“My mom is really protective of me and I think it scared her to see me so broken when I went home this summer, but she really likes Beca. Don’t worry, Stace, the Bellas aren't the only ones rooting for us.”

“Good, but I caught that part about you still deciding. Are you applying to other places?”

“Barden has a great program and there are some places on this side of the country as well. I know what I want to happen. Trust me, Stace, I want this all to happen, but I can't…” Chloe took in a shaky breath as she thought about the possibilities of things not going according to plan. Tears streamed down her face when Stacie gave her a hug.

“I know, Chlo. You can't wait around for Beca forever.”

“I am so in love with her, Stacie, but if after all of this, she can't or won’t be with me, Aubrey is right. I will have to move on. I promise no matter what though, I will be better for the Bellas, even if it means sucking it up for all of senior year. You guys mean so much to me and I know you mean a lot to her too. We will figure it out one way or another,” assured Chloe and Stacie kissed the top of her head.

“I know you will. Just don’t give up on my girl yet. Speaking of, you are still going tonight, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good, but I do want you to be prepared,” advised Stacie and Chloe slowly nodded as she looked down at her hands.

“Yea, I’m not that naïve, Stace. She has been in a dark place and that’s where all this music came out of. I have a feeling I am going to spill a few tears tonight, but I want to be there to support her no matter what. Bree is right, it has to be unconditional.”

“Unconditional?”

“After that night, I tried to act like everything was okay, but after a while I just couldn’t keep up the façade anymore. Beca was trying. She reached out and I shut down. I did everything I told her not to do with me.”

“You had plenty of reasons, Chlo. That whole situation was a mess.”

“I know, but I left. I didn’t just create space or go to think for a bit. I stopped taking her calls, I wouldn’t text her back. I pretty much cut ties with her this summer and it gave me time to think but it was so damn painful too. Bree said that I needed to decide how much I loved Beca and if it was unconditional. If I am only willing to love her if she is willing to be with me, what kind of love is that?”

“A love that is based on not dealing with the bullshit anymore. You two have been dancing around each other for years and at some point, something had to give. It still does! Look, I get what Bree is saying. Ideally, you would have so much love in your heart for Beca that you would take her however you can get her, friend, girlfriend, wife, whatever, but realistically people don’t work that way. There are too many feelings involved.”

“Way too many feelings, so many feelings I don’t know how I will survive tonight,” admitted Chloe and Stacie smiled sympathetically.

“I don’t have all the details because you know Beca, she wasn’t ready to give them out, but I do know two of the songs are about you, one is about Jesse, and one is, quote, ‘about everything I need it to be about.’ Whatever the hell that means. She wouldn’t give me the titles or the set list though. I tried,” grumbled Stacie and Chloe hugged her.

“Thank you, Stace, for everything, for being here for me now and for being there for Beca. You are an amazing friend.”

“Anytime, Beale,” assured Stacie and the two of them sat in comfortable silence, finishing up lunch and thinking about the girls that were constantly on their minds.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beca took in a deep breath as she parked outside the venue and looked around. It felt strange to stand in front of the massive building when the parking lot was so empty, knowing that night it would be buzzing with life and energy. Seeing her name scroll across the digital screen on the roof made tears come to her eyes. It dawned on her in that moment that it was real. A part of her was waiting for Sammy to tell her things fell through and the show was off, but he hadn't. Instead, it was Friday afternoon and she was standing out in front of the venue, her venue for the night, her show, and the emotions and nerves consumed her for a moment.

"Crazy, right," called Mikey as he exited the venue and walked over to her. He smiled when she allowed him to hug her.

"You are going to be great tonight, Beca. What are you doing here so early? It is only three."

"I couldn't pace around the house like a caged animal anymore. I needed to see it for myself. Level with me, dude, is this really happening?"

"It better be because Sammy has spent a lot of time and money making sure tonight goes perfect for you. He doesn't do that for anyone else. You really must be his protégé."

"Now don't let him go filling your head with nonsense, Reggie. I just don't like to disappoint," said Sammy as he exited the building and looked up at the sign with them.

"Damn, I am good," he said with an impressed nod and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see your ego getting a boost," she teased and he eyed her cautiously for a moment.

"What," she asked and he shrugged.

"Nothing, you just look better. Finally take my advice and get some sleep?"

"Or my advice and get some Chloe," teased Mikey and Beca groaned. Sammy had to hide his smile and waved them off as he walked back inside.

"I'm not part of this conversation anymore. See you inside, Reggie," he called over his shoulder and Mikey laughed.

"I love how uncomfortable you two get when I talk about her," chuckled Mikey.

"Dude, seriously, you have got to chill with all the Chloe stuff. It is going to be hard enough trying to focus knowing she is here and I swear to God, Mikey, if you embarrass me when she is here, I will castrate you." His eyes widened and he covered his crotch as she nodded.

"That's right, don't mess with me today," she warned with a glimmer of humor in her eyes.

"Wouldn't want Mikey Jr. to be in danger tonight. Come on, Hazel is already inside, so we can start sound checks. You want to rehearse one more time?"

"Is that even a question," she teased. She took one last look at her name on the sign and smiled before going inside.

Chloe took in a deep breath as she looked in the mirror and put on her new leather jacket. She bit her lip nervously and shook her head in amusement.

"Why are you nervous, Chlo? She will be the one up there," she muttered to herself, but the butterflies in her stomach didn't subside. She took one last glance at herself and fixed her hair before walking out of her room to be immediately met by catcalls and whistles.

"Looking good, Bellas," she giggled as she sauntered down the hallway and Cynthia Rose gave her an exaggerated lip bite.

"Damn, Chloe, you trying to make me question my relationship status," teased Cynthia Rose and Lilly smiled.

"I've watched her sleep a few times," whispered Lilly and Emily's eyes widened incredulously as she looked around.

"How am I the only one that heard that," exclaimed Emily, but Amy waved her off.

"Cool your jets, Legacy. This is Chloe's time. If Beca doesn't put a ring on it, I will," teased Amy and Stacie winked at her as she walked by.

"Get in line," she added. Chloe blushed and looked over her outfit once more.

"Really, it is okay," she asked as they gave appreciative nods. She was wearing a little black dress with knee high black boots and a matching leather jacket.

"In my country, you would be crowned queen for this outfit alone," assured Flo as they all headed down the stairs.

"Thanks, ladies, I am a bit nervous," she admitted.

"Why," said Emily with a teasing smile, but Amy scoffed.

"Um, obviously because the love of her life is about to perform songs that are probably about the awkward triangle between them and Jesse and most, if not all, of them will be rooted in utter heartbreak," informed Amy. They all stopped to look at her and shook their heads as Chloe took in a shaky breath.

"Really, Amy," chided Aubrey as she rubbed Chloe's back.

"Don't look at me. Legacy is the one that asked," defended Amy.

"It was a rhetorical question," argued Emily.

"Well how was I supposed to know you are smart enough to know what rhetorical means," exclaimed Amy. Chloe arched an eyebrow and poked Amy in the shoulder.

"Be nice," she warned and Emily stuck her tongue out at Amy before linking arms with Chloe and walking out of the house.

"You do look amazing, Moms," said Emily and Chloe winked at her.

"You look beautiful too, Em. You want to ride with me?"

"Obviously, you are the only one who will protect me from Amy," grumbled Emily and Stacie giggled as Amy rolled her eyes.

"She is totally going to get you in trouble by the end of the night," taunted Stacie. They got into the cars and headed to the venue to support Beca on her big night.

They were all surprised at the turnout when they arrived at the venue. The parking lot was packed with cars as people lined up to get in. Chloe, Emily, Stacie, and Aubrey waited for the others to park and join them by the entrance before heading toward the bouncer. He put his hand up to stop them as people in line started complaining about them trying to cut.

"Names," he asked sternly and Chloe handed her ID to him.

"Chloe Beale, we are Beca's friends," she informed. He scanned over the list and his eyes widened when he saw the instructions by her name.

"Miss Beale and the Bellas, please just wait one second while I get your escort for you. It will only take a moment," he informed before sending a text on his phone and Chloe frowned in confusion.

"Escort," she questioned.

"As you can see it is a packed house and already a bit crazy inside. I am under strict orders to make sure you each get to your seats without any issues," he explained and suddenly a beautiful raven haired woman walked outside.

"You must be, Chloe, the red hair gives you away. I am Lucy, Sammy's assistant. Beca just wanted to make sure you got in okay. Follow me," she called over the crowd and Amy smiled smugly as she winked at the line of people.

"That's right, special access," she said before kissing two fingers and giving them the peace sign. They were slack jawed as they entered the massive venue. It was a recently opened location with a modern, sleek design. The lights were dimmed already, but it was still bright enough for people to find their seats. There were three sections to the lower level and the upper level was reserved for box seats and booths. Cynthia Rose glanced up at one of the booths where several people were mingling.

"Hey, isn't that Beca's boss," she questioned and Lucy nodded as she looked up.

"This is actually his new project. Beca is the first act from Residual Heat. It just opened at the beginning of the month," informed Lucy.

"This place is impressive. By the way Beca explained it, I thought it would be a hole in the wall," said Stacie and Lucy giggled.

"I think we all know Beca tends to downplay things," said Lucy as they followed her through the crowd of people heading to their seats.

"You know Beca," asked Chloe. Aubrey and Stacie shared a look and tried to hide their smiles, sensing a hint of jealousy in Chloe's tone.

"Yes, I spend a lot of time in our New York office for Sammy, but he asked me to come down to help manage things this summer so he could have more free time to produce the songs with Beca. I have never seen him take so quickly to an intern, but the two of them produce great stuff together. I feel like I already know you too."

"Really," asked Chloe with a bright smile and Lucy nodded.

"Just so you know, Sammy will probably call you Red. He is horrible with names. That's what he calls you around the office. Alright, ladies, here you are, front row center of our premium seats. The general admission crowd is down there closer to the stage. You have access down there, but Beca wanted to make sure you had good seats as well," she explained. Lucy checked her phone before excusing herself.

"Red, huh," teased Aubrey as they sat down and looked around.

"I guess she does talk about me at work." Chloe frowned in confusion when a handsome guy with a carefree smile and wavy black hair leaned over the railing and stuck his hand out in greeting.

"Are you kidding, once I got her to finally mention you, she doesn't stop. I'm Mikey, I'll be on the drums tonight. I just wanted to come meet the lovely Bellas before I have to head backstage. You must be Chloe," he said and Chloe shook his hand.

"It is nice to meet you. This is Aubrey, Stacie, Emily, Amy, Cynthia Rose, Flo, Lilly, Jessica, and Ashley," she introduced and they waved at him. He grinned even more when he locked eyes on Emily.

"Wow, I knew the Bellas were beautiful, but the name doesn't do you justice," he flirted and Chloe quirked an eyebrow at him as Emily blushed.

"How old you are," quizzed Chloe and Aubrey nodded at the question as they eyed him curiously.

"Aw, come on," whined Emily as she started to pout.

"26, why?"

"She just turned 20," informed Chloe and his eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

"Wait, you're Legacy?! She talks about you like you are a baby. You're not like any baby I have seen. Beca would kill me though. Until we meet again, fair Juliet," teased Mikey before walking away and Emily began to pout.

"Was that necessary," she grumbled and Aubrey nodded.

"Drummers are bad news and he is too old for you, Legacy," warned Aubrey and Emily scoffed.

"First off, I like older men. Second, I want a drummer," she whined, but before Chloe could respond, Stacie winked at her.

"I got this one, Chlo. Legacy, keep it in your pants, baby," teased Stacie and Emily rolled her eyes, grumbling about overprotective family members all the while. Lucy pointed to the seats beside them and Chloe smiled when Beca's parents made their way down the aisle.

"Glad to see you could make it. I know Beca will be happy you are here," said Chloe as she hugged them.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," assured Ben as they sat down. They all fell into easy conversation as they waited for the show to start. That is, until Jessica and Ashley alerted Flo, who alerted Cynthia Rose, who alerted Amy, who alerted Emily, who alerted Stacie, who alerted Aubrey, who gasped and clutched Chloe's hand.

"What," asked Chloe and Stacie raised an eyebrow as she leaned in to whisper to her.

"Here comes Treble," warned Stacie and Chloe gritted her teeth as Jesse and the Trebles walked toward the General Admission section. Some of the Trebles noticed them and she cursed under her breath.

"Damn, Bellas, you got it like that," called Donald as he leaned against the railing separating the sections and Stacie smirked at him.

"Of course we do," she assured with a wink and he smiled at her.

"I hear you are throwing a party at your place after to celebrate the night. Save me a dance, Stacie," he asked with a charming grin. Stacie slid her hand over Aubrey's knee as she winked at him again.

"Sorry, but the Hunter is a bit preoccupied," she informed and he bit his lip when he noticed the way Aubrey scooted closer to her.

"Well, if you two are ever looking for a little something extra, give me a call," he said before blowing them a kiss. The rest of the Trebles filed into the other section, but Jesse lingered behind for a second. He gave a nod to all of the Bellas, except for Chloe.

"Bellas….Chloe," he said before walking away and she glared at him. Veronica let out a low whistle.

"So that's the infamous Jesse, seems like there isn't much love lost between you two," she teased. Aubrey soothingly rubbed Chloe's back as she sensed the red hair tensing up.

"There was a bit of an altercation the night you kidnapped Beca," informed Aubrey.

"Oh really, do tell," said Veronica and Chloe took in a deep breath as she remembered the night.

Chloe paced back and forth as she waited for Beca to return. Her mind was racing at all the horrible things that could have happened, but she tried to shake them out of her head as Aubrey joined her on the porch of the house.

"Stacie is heading to some of the bars to see if she is there. The rest of the girls are still checking the campus."

"How could I let this happen, Bree?"

"Chloe, this isn't your fault."

"She isn't home because she is avoiding me. I was such a bitch to her. I said unforgiveable things to her because I wanted to hurt her. I wanted her to hurt like I was hurting. If I don't get the chance to apologize, Bree, I…." Aubrey pulled her in for a hug as Chloe cried. Headlights flashed onto the porch as a car turned into the driveway. They both frowned in confusion when Jesse got out of the car and jogged over to them.

"Is she here," he asked and they shook their heads.

"No, what are you doing here," asked Chloe.

"Amy called me to ask if I had seen Beca."

"She shouldn't have done that," said Chloe and Jesse smirked as he walked onto the porch with his arms crossed.

"Why because you are the only one allowed to care about her? You don't own Beca, Chloe." Aubrey was surprised by the venom in his tone, but Chloe wasn't. The two of them were acquaintances when he and Beca first got together, but as Chloe and Beca got closer, Jesse and Chloe grew to resent one another. They were civil in front of Beca, but were not friends in the least.

"Of course that's what you are going to make this about. It is about you, right, Jesse," challenged Chloe and Jesse gritted his teeth.

"You always do that! You always twist my words so you can be some sort of victim in whatever twisted game you are playing."

"I am playing a game? Are you serious right now? Do you hear yourself? Beca is missing and you want to rehash old shit because you can't move on?"

"You are one to talk about moving on. I mean how many years does a girl have to not be with you before it is just pathetic?"

"Jesse," warned Aubrey, but it was too late. Chloe was enraged as she stood toe to toe with him. He took a step back as she poked him in the chest.

"Listen, you little prick, you can stand here and act like the wounded puppy all you want, but the rest of us are actually trying to find Beca. This isn't even about her for you. It is about trying to swoop in to play hero in hopes that this will play out like some old school Hollywood film where only the guy is allowed to get the girl. Let me be the first to assure you that none of us need your saving, so take your knight in shining armor bullshit and get the hell out of my face," yelled Chloe and Aubrey had to step in between them before it escalated.

"Alright, enough! Both of you need to calm down. You are worried about Beca and taking it out on each other. You both love her, okay? It isn't a competition and no matter how you feel about one another, you have to acknowledge that. You both want her safe and home, so how about we take it down a few notches and focus on the task at hand," suggested Aubrey. The two of them were quiet as they tried to control their anger for one another. Chloe was the first to give a curt nod.

"Fine," she conceded.

"Whatever, I don't need to be here to help. I am going to make some calls and see if any of the Trebles spotted her today. I'll be in my car," he grumbled as he pulled out his cell phone. He walked away and Chloe took in a shaky breath.

"I was so close to punching him," she admitted and Aubrey nodded.

"Trust me, I noticed. Your balled up fist was the first hint, Chlo," she teased to try to lighten the mood.

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and realized everyone was staring at her. She cleared her throat and shrugged.

"Water under the bridge," she mumbled and Veronica smirked.

"That must be some bridge," said Veronica as Ben nudged her.

"Hold up, can we talk about the fact these two are hooking up and we didn't even know it? You snuck past my spidey senses on this one, Aubrey. I didn't know you were cool going downtown," said Cynthia Rose as Stacie tried to hide her smug smile. All of the Bellas, except Chloe and Emily were shocked by the revelation. Emily shrugged.

"I knew," she said.

"You did," asked Aubrey and Emily smirked.

"Dude, Stacie and I share a wall and you two aren't nearly as quiet as you think you are," said Emily as Aubrey blushed. Stacie couldn't contain her laughter anymore and Aubrey shook her head in amusement as well.

"We are sorry, Legacy," said Aubrey.

"Yea, Em, we will take the late night shows to her place from now on," agreed Stacie.

"Good because going to bed with headphones on isn't nearly as comfortable as people act like it is. I am impressed with your stamina though. Are you guys in there drinking Red Bull or something?" Stacie smiled smugly.

"It is the only form of cardio I enjoy," replied Stacie and Emily began to pout again.

"Well if I could have a go with the drummer, maybe I would know," grumbled Emily and Stacie winked at her.

"He was cute," agreed Stacie and she scoffed when Aubrey gave her a look.

"For Em, Bree, sheesh. You are pretty sexy when you get jealous though," added Stacie. Before Aubrey could give a witty response, the house lights went low and the screens above the stage welcomed them to the venue. Chloe took in a deep breath as her nerves started up again. It was time to hear Beca's music.

Beca took in a deep breath as Sammy walked up to her. The rest of the band was waiting in the back hallway and she tried to keep her nerves under control.

"You are going to be great, Beca. These songs are yours. Everything about this opportunity is possible because of months of hard work. You have worked your ass off, so go out there and just have fun," advised Sammy and she nodded. Lucy handed him a microphone and he winked at Beca.

"Break a leg, Reggie," he said before jogging out onto the stage as the video ended. The audience clapped for him and he let out a whistle as he looked around.

"It is so good to see such a packed house tonight. Welcome to Atlanta Keys, the exclusive music venue for Residual Heat artists. I am the owner, Sammy Cage, and I am honored to welcome you to the first sold out event in this venue. It would not have been possible without all of you amazing people blowing up our social media accounts, so give yourselves a round of applause." He clapped as well and Beca felt her chest get heavy as panic started to sink in. The months of sitting in the studio, the pain, the heartache, what if it was all for nothing? What if none of the music executives liked it? What if Chloe hated her for making it in the first place?

"Stop doubting and overthinking, you got this," said Mikey, effectively breaking her from her thoughts.

"You have to say that. You get paid to make me look good."

"Actually, I get paid either way. Oh, I met Emily a few minutes ago. You didn't tell me she was gorgeous. Don't worry, your girl and some of your friends ran interference, but I would tap…."

"I would murder you," she warned and he chuckled.

"There's that fire. Now, use it to go kick some ass," he said and she frowned at his response since she was dead serious.

"Beca Mitchell," announced Sammy and Beca's eyes widened as Mikey and the rest of the band pulled her onto the stage. Sammy handed her the microphone with a wink.

"Made just for you, Beca. Go get 'em," said Sammy before walking off the stage. She looked down at the microphone in her hand and let out a laugh for the first time that night when she saw the name scrolled on it.

"Reggie, really," she called and he chuckled as he stepped backstage. The crowd quieted down and she chanced a look out at the audience. It was difficult to see with the bright lights beaming down on her and she was somewhat thankful for it as she walked to her seat by the piano. She placed the microphone in the holder and gulped.

"Um, before we get started, I just want to thank Sammy and Residual Heat for the opportunity. It has been an amazing, terrifying, heartbreaking, exhilarating, and yet productive few months. Tonight, I am going to play some songs I just needed to get out of my head. The thing about music is that it is universal. We can all share in it and feel through it, so I hope tonight, you will feel it with me. This is called Nineteen," she explained and the audience clapped for her again. She closed her eyes for a moment and placed her fingers to the piano keys before belting out the first words.

_I felt you in my legs_

_Before I ever met you_

_And when I lay beside you_

_For the first time I told you_

_I feel you in my heart and I don't even know you_

_And now we're saying bye, bye, bye_

_And now we're saying bye, bye, bye_

Chloe felt her heart ache as the memory of her leaving for the summer played in her mind. She could never erase the sight of Beca trying to apologize while she packed up the car. She would never forget the emotions running through her as she glanced in the rearview mirror one last time and realized for a couple that never was, it felt like the worst breakup ever. Aubrey slipped her hand into Chloe's, sensing her friend's despair and Chloe was thankful for the support as she clutched it and listened to the heartbreakingly beautiful song.

_I was nineteen, coming_

_I felt you in my life before I ever thought to_

_I need to lay down beside you and tell you_

_I feel you in my heart and I don't even know you_

_And now we're saying bye, bye, bye_

_And now were saying bye, bye, bye_

_Drove home back to where we met_

_Stayed inside I was so upset_

_Cooked up a plan_

_It was good except_

_I was all alone you were all I had_

_I love you_

_You were all mine_

_Left me_

_I was yours right?_

_I love you_

_You were all mine_

_Left me_

_I was yours right?_

_But I was nineteen_

_Coming_

_I was nineteen_

_How could you blame me?_

_Could you blame me?_

_I was nineteen_

_Coming_

_I was nineteen_

_Coming_

The cheers and applause from the crowd made Beca open her eyes again and a small smile crept onto her lips. She could do this. When she was singing, it felt like the only time she could express herself without fear. Sure, she was nervous before, but once she touched the keys, all the anxiety and fear dissipated and all that was left was love and hope. She glanced over at Mikey and he winked at her. She stood up from the piano and grabbed her electric guitar. Two stage hands placed a microphone stand in the center of the stage while she grabbed her new microphone. She thanked them and placed her microphone in the holder before addressing the crowd.

"Good, you're still here," she said and they laughed. Sammy smiled at how much of a natural she was on stage. Beca was so introverted and guarded, but she was different on stage.

"This next song is a bit painful for me, but I think it is necessary. The more people I meet, the more I realize that a lot of us don't feel worthy of love. We want it, but it doesn't seem realistic. It is for movies and TV shows, but not for us. I wrote this song when I believed that, but I am trying to work through the reasons I always felt that way. This is Blade." The audience applauded and Lucy jogged over to Sammy with a smile.

"The execs love her. Her charm is already showing through," informed Lucy and Sammy smiled proudly.

"I knew it would. The others are here too, aren't they?"

"The Big Three are all present, so you definitely have some competition tonight. Was it really smart to promote it on the radio so much?"

"Charles refused to make a move, so he left me no choice. I know Beca already won over Kat, but if they aren't willing to sign her yet, then I had to force their hand a bit."

"And if it backfires and she signs with someone else?"

"I'll cross that bridge if I ever come to it and I am sure Charles will be right there ready to push me off," he grumbled before turning his attention back to Beca as she played the first chords of the song.

_Don't think of me at all_

_My kisses burn your skin_

_Don't wait for me to call_

_In love I never win_

_When I hear your heartbeat_

_Harmonize my heartbeat_

_I know that my force field must be wearing thin_

_Recognize the symptoms_

_I'm losing my resistance_

_Even though I know my touch is poisoning_

_Why do I do the things I do?_

_I don't wanna hurt you_

_But in my arms you're never safe_

_So hold me like a blade_

_Why do I break the things I touch?_

_Do I want them too much?_

_Oh my love I know you're brave_

_But hold me like a blade_

Veronica wiped away a tear as the words resonated with her and she felt Ben slip his hand into hers. When their eyes met, she knew he recognized it too. All their years of fighting and bitterness tore at their daughter in ways they didn't acknowledge. They were the only example of love she had and she didn't believe she deserved it. In that moment, understanding passed between them. They would do whatever they could to help her heal and realize not only was she worthy of love, but she deserved the one person she was afraid to have.

_Like water through your hands_

_Like a wound filled with salt_

_It's just the way I am_

_I swear it's not your fault_

_And when I hear your heartbeat_

_Harmonize my heartbeat_

_I know that my force field must be wearing thin_

_Recognize the symptoms_

_I'm losing my resistance_

_Even though I know my touch is poisoning_

_Why do I do the things I do?_

_I don't wanna hurt you_

_But in my arms you're never safe_

_So hold me like a blade_

_Why do I break the things I touch?_

_Do I want them too much?_

_Oh my love I know you're brave_

_But hold me like a blade_

_Tell them don't get too close_

_I know that I'm hard to hold_

_But people like me don't change_

_So hold me like a blade_

_Tell them don't get too close_

_I know that I'm hard to hold_

_But people like me don't change_

_So hold me like a blade_

The crowd applauded again and Chloe wiped a stray tear from her cheek as Aubrey whispered to her.

"You two are going to be together, Chlo. You heard those lyrics. She was afraid of hurting you. Show her she shouldn't be," advised Aubrey and Chloe nodded. The crowd quieted down and waited for the next song to play, which is why Emily's voice was able to echo off the walls.

"We love you, Pops," shouted Emily and Chloe couldn't help but to laugh as Beca shook with mirth onstage. All the Bellas laughed as well and Beca walked back to the microphone.

"Oh I know exactly who that is," she said and the audience laughed as well.

"I love you too, Legacy. Mikey, hands off," she warned as she pointed back at the drummer. The crowd laughed again and Mikey tapped the drum once in acknowledgement.

"This next song should speak for itself….hopefully. My amazing band is going to help me out with the backup vocals for this one, so give them a round of applause." The audience cheered and Beca smirked when they quieted down.

"Except for Mikey," she teased and giggled when he started drumming loudly.

"Okay, okay, even Mikey, jeez," she laughed along with the audience.

"This is Let Me Go," she announced as the band started playing and Stacie gasped.

"This one has to be for Jesse. She told me there was a song she was afraid Chloe would think was about her, but it isn't, Chlo," whispered Stacie and Chloe sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God," she whispered back and Aubrey giggled.

_You made plans and I, I made problems_

_We were sleeping back to back_

_We know this thing wasn't built to las_

_It's good on paper, picture perfect_

_Chased the high too far, too fast_

_Picket white fence, but we paint it black_

_Ooh, and I wished you had hurt me harder than I hurt you_

_Ooh, and I wish you wouldn't wait for me but you always do_

_I've been hoping somebody loves you in the ways I couldn't_

_Somebody's taking care of all of the mess I've made_

_Someone you don't have to change_

_I've been hoping_

_Someone will love you, let me go_

_Someone will love you, let me go_

_I've been hoping_

_Someone will love you, let me go_

_It's been some time, but this time ain't even_

_I can leave it in the past_

_But you're holding on to what you never had_

_It's good on paper, picture perfect_

_Chased the high too far, too fast_

_Picket white fence, but we paint it black_

_Ooh, and I wished you had hurt me harder than I hurt you_

_Ooh, and I wish you would have waited for me but you always do_

_I've been hoping somebody loves you in the ways I couldn't_

_Somebody's taking care of all of the mess I've made_

_Someone you don't have to change_

_I've been hoping_

_Someone will love you, let me go_

_Someone will love you, let me go_

_I've been hoping_

_Someone will love you, let me go (go, go, go)_

_Someone will love you, let me go (go, go, go)_

_Someone will love you, let me go (go, go, go)_

_Someone will love you, let me go (go, go, go)_

_Someone will love you, let me go_

_I've been hoping somebody loves you in the ways I couldn't_

_Somebody's taking care of all of the mess I've made_

_Someone you don't have to change_

_I've been hoping_

_Someone will love you, let me go_

Chloe couldn't control the megawatt smile on her face and Aubrey giggled at her as they watched Beca glance back at her band. Chloe frowned suddenly.

"She's nervous again. I can tell, but why? She is doing amazing," whispered Chloe and Stacie nodded.

"I think this song is the most personal to her. She said the least about it," whispered Stacie and Aubrey shushed them both as Beca spoke up.

"This last song is the hardest song I have ever written. It's about that type of darkness that is almost consuming. I guess I liken it to a tunnel right before you realize there is a light at the end, where you are too far in to see the way back from where you came and you panic. It is just pitch black and for a moment, you think you aren't going to make it. There was never a light. It was a lie sold to you by cheesy Hallmark movies. But then you do something about it. You fight. You push and even when you think you have nothing left, you escape that darkness, and you finally see that flicker of light." Many members of the audience began nodding as the message resonated with them.

"I think I am a pretty weird chick. I also pride myself on being a badass, but that darkness is a bitch. I almost didn't want to play this song tonight, but I know I am not the only one to ever feel that darkness. In fact, I think a lot of us have. We all experience loss in some shape or form, grief, heartbreak, so this one goes out to every person that has ever felt like that darkness is going to consume you. It won't. It doesn't and I am proof of that." The audience cheered and many already had their phones out recording.

"Hallmark movies are still cheesy though," she added before walking back toward the band and the audience laughed. Mikey could tell she was nervous and he winked at her.

"You got this, Beca," he promised and she glanced offstage at Sammy, who nodded as well. She looked back at the band and Hazel smiled warmly at her.

"Do the honors, DJ," she urged. Beca walked up to the sound board and looked at the loop button. She knew she had to push it, but she took a second to regain composure before she did.

"Hey, you are going to rock the hell out of this song," assured Hazel and Beca smiled at her before winking.

"No, we are," she said before pushing it. She turned back to the audience as the beat she made months ago filled her ears.

_And another one bites the dust_

_But why can I not conquer love?_

_And I might've got to be with one_

_Why not fight this war without weapons?_

_And I want it and I wanted it bad_

_But there were so many red flags_

_Now another one bites the dust_

_And let's be clear, I trust no one_

_You did not break me_

_I'm still fighting for peace_

The lights began pulsing to the beat in red and white streaks as Sammy beamed with pride at how strongly Beca was belting out the lyrics. It was just like that night in the recording booth when he realized they had a hit on their hands.

_Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart_

_But your blade it might be too sharp_

_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_

_But I may snap when I move close_

_But you won't see me move no more_

_Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_I've got an elastic heart_

_Yeah, I've got an elastic heart_

_And I will stay up through the night_

_Let's be clear, I won't close my eyes_

_And I know that I can survive_

_I walked through fire to save my life_

_And I want it, I want my life so bad_

_And I'm doing everything I can_

_Then another one bites the dust_

_It's hard to lose a chosen one_

_You did not break me (You did not break me, no, no)_

_I'm still fighting for peace_

_Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart_

_But your blade it might be too sharp_

_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_

_But I may snap when I move close_

_But you won't see me move no more_

_Cause I've got an elastic heart_

Even Beca was surprised when she glanced back and saw a video appear on the screens of her in the studio while they worked on the song. It was a montage of moments in black and white clips of her and the band recording, her belting out the lyrics, her placing her face in her hands when she felt insecure about what she was recording, and her and Mikey jamming out to be the beat as she remixed it for the final time. The last clip was of her singing the various parts during different sessions. She winked at Sammy and continued belting out the lyrics.

_Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart_

_But your blade it might be too sharp_

_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_

_But I may snap when I move close_

_But you won't see me move no more_

_Cause I've got an elastic heart_

When the song ended, the crowd erupted and everyone was immediately on their feet chanting for an encore. She was surprised by the response and Mikey hopped down from the second tier of the stage to hug her. The rest of the band joined in on the hug and she laughed. The crowd chanted her name and she gave a shy smile and bow. Sammy sighed in relief and looked over to see Lucy wiping happy tears from her eyes. He turned to leave and Lucy frowned.

"Aren't you going to congratulate her? She was amazing."

"No time, got something to do," he said and she frowned in confusion. Sammy opened the door that led back to the audience and jogged down the stairs. He squinted as he approached the railing and looked at all the young women cheering raucously for their friend. He sighed in relief when he noticed one with red hair.

"Red," he called and Stacie's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Hey Sammy, what are you doing," she called and he pointed at Chloe.

"Red, I need to talk to Red," he called again and Stacie grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her toward the railing.

"You're Red, right," he called over the applause and Chloe slowly nodded.

"Uh, yea, Chloe, but yea."

"Sorry, right, Chloe, wow, she has good taste," he complimented and gave an impressed nod.

"That wasn't a weird thing to say to a stranger at all," said Chloe as she gave him a curious look.

"Her sense of humor has rubbed off on you too. That's cute, look, I am Sammy, Beca's boss, so I know this is going to be a bit inappropriate, but I have to ask and I highly suggest you just answer honestly."

"Answer what," questioned Chloe as Stacie and Aubrey leaned in to listen. The applause was almost deafening.

"Do you still love her? I mean are you actually in love with her?"

"Of course, but why are you asking…"

"Nope, don't need to know any more. I am already way too deep into this mushy crap as it is. Take this, it will get you backstage, and go talk to her," he said before putting a lanyard around her neck with a backstage pass attached to it.

"Okay, but…"

"Red, go," he stated and Stacie nodded in agreement. Aubrey pulled her friend in for a hug.

"This is the part where you go get the girl, Chlo," reminded Aubrey and she beamed with happiness before taking Sammy's hand and climbing over the railing. Beca's parents smiled as Chloe jogged toward the backstage area. The bodyguard let her through the door and she felt her heart race even faster when she saw Beca laughing at her band as they huddled backstage.

"Red alert," called Mikey and Beca frowned in confusion. He pointed behind her and she spun around to see Chloe heading her way. Beca gulped as she looked her up and down.

"Wow, Chlo, you look absolutely…." Before Beca could finish, Chloe captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They were immediately met with catcalls from the band as Beca deepened the kiss. She flipped off the band and pulled Chloe into the dressing room down the hall. Before the door was fully closed, they were all over each other. Beca moaned as Chloe pressed her against the door.

"Chlo," she whimpered as Chloe peppered kisses over her neck.

"I love you, Beca. I am so in love with you."

"I love you too. I am so sorry."

"No more apologies, no more waiting, just be with me, Becs."

"Forever," promised Beca before passionately kissing her again. Their lips meshed together and Beca's hand slid down Chloe's thigh. The red head gasped when Beca hitched her leg up onto the brunette's hip, hiking her dress up in the process.

"I need you so much, baby," whimpered Chloe, but before Beca could answer, knocking on the door jarred them from their lust-filled haze. Beca cursed under her breath and Chloe giggled at her frustration.

"Don't worry, babe, no rush. We have plenty of time," assured Chloe and Beca begrudgingly nodded before kissing her again. The knocking continued and Beca growled in frustration. Chloe sweetly wiped her lipstick from Beca's lips and winked at her.

"Go," she urged and Beca kissed her hands before opening the door to see Sammy wearing an apologetic smile.

"I probably should have planned that a bit better. Note to self, make sure she gets the girl after making sure she talks to the big wigs. Come on, Reggie. Sorry, Red," called Sammy as Beca walked out of the dressing room and Chloe shook her head in amusement. Beca fixed her hair as they headed down the hall where several people were waiting for them. A man tried to shake her hand, but Sammy stepped in between them.

"Beca, come meet Katherine Stone. She is one of the heads of Residual Heat. Kat, this is Beca Mitchell," introduced Sammy and the two shook hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Beca. You were absolutely amazing up there. That was some performance. You wrote all of those songs and produced them?"

"Yes, I want to be a producer and Sammy challenged me to rise to the occasion."

"Well you certainly did," said the man that tried to shake her hand before. He stepped in front of Sammy and handed Beca his card.

"Oliver Jameson, but my friends call me Ollie. I work for Atlantic and we are definitely interested in making music with you, Beca. You are an amazing talent," he said as she blushed and took the card.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Another man tried to step forward, but a woman's laugh made them all turn around as she approached them.

"Give her room to breathe. She just put on some performance out there. Since they were being so rude about it, I will do the introductions. Beca, I am Bridget Winters from Capitol. You already met Ollie from Atlantic and that is Carter Hayes from Sony. We are the big three. We own most of the successful labels in the industry and we are all interested in you. I guess you have quite a decision to make. How about you stop by our Atlanta office on Monday after you have had some time to mull over which of us three you would want to sign with," suggested Bridget, but Sammy smirked.

"She means four. After all, Residual Heat is the label that discovered her talent in the first place," reminded Sammy and Bridget smiled slyly at him.

"But not the one that can give her the most resources," reminded Bridget.

"Tell that to my bed of Grammys or has it been too long since you have worked with real artists," challenged Sammy.

"Alright you two, keep it civil. Beca, Bridget is right though. We are all interested and I am sure you are a bit overwhelmed," said Kat.

"Oh I shut down mentally the moment we shook hands," said Beca and Ollie laughed.

"You have a cool sense of humor and great stage presence. We'll be in touch soon," said Ollie before walking away. Carter gave her his card.

"Very soon," he agreed and Beca stood there dumbfounded as she stared at the cards.

"I can send a car for you on Monday if you like," suggested Bridget and Beca shook her head.

"You don't have to do that. I drive into town all the time."

"You aren't going to be able to woo her that easily," warned Sammy and Bridget smirked.

"Then I guess it is a good thing I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve and lucrative deals. See you Monday around noon," asked Bridget and Beca nodded before the woman walked away. Beca sighed in relief when she saw Chloe walk out of the dressing room. Sammy noticed and smiled at her.

"Sorry everyone kind of ambushed you. The competitiveness got the best of us. Go be with Chloe and take the weekend to think. You have next week off, but I would love it if you could come in and hear about our deal," said Sammy and Beca smiled at him.

"Of course I will and thank you so much. I can't believe that just happened."

"You rocked it, Beca, and while I hate all this mushy crap, I have to admit I am a proud mentor." They high fived before Beca ran back over to hug Chloe. Kat eyed Sammy carefully as he watched the girls talk happily and the rest of the Bellas suddenly run over to them.

"Lucy was right. This one is different. You do care about her."

"I told you, Kat. She is my protégé and you should have listened to me earlier. Now we have The Big Three breathing down our necks to sign her."

"But we have something they don't, your relationship with her. You know Beca. I already cleared it with Charles. Tell us what would tempt her to sign and we will see what we can do," suggested Kat. Sammy nodded and smiled at Beca one more time before leaving her to enjoy the moment with her friends and family.

By the time the Bellas got back to the house, the lawn was full of people waiting for them and Beca's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, Amy, what happened to a small party to celebrate," said Beca and Amy shrugged.

"I tried, but then people were like, me too, and I was like, of course," she said and Beca shook her head. Chloe giggled at Beca's flustered expression.

"Don't worry, baby, it will be fun," she assured as she wrapped her arms around her and Beca nodded as she got lost in Chloe's baby blue eyes. Stacie smiled at the couple and winked at the others.

"Let's clear out and let the love birds feel each other up in peace," teased Stacie. Chloe bit her lip with a seductive smile as Beca's hands slid up her thighs.

"How about we skip this party, head upstairs, and finally celebrate the only way I want to," she suggested and Chloe happily nodded as they hurried out of the car. Beca's gasp made Chloe look up and her heart plummeted into her stomach when she saw Jesse heading their way. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand.

"Becs, let's just go," she said.

"Beca," called Jesse and Beca gulped as he reached them. Once again, she was standing in between the two people she cared about and she let out a nervous laugh.

"Jesse, what are you even doing here," she questioned and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I saw you perform tonight, Beca," he admitted and she cursed under her breath as he looked down.

"Jesse…"

"Can we talk," he asked and Beca noticed Chloe's hand tighten around hers. She turned to Chloe and kissed the top of her hand.

"Just give a moment, okay," she asked and Chloe immediately dropped her hand.

"Unbelievable," mumbled Chloe before heading inside and Beca groaned.

"Chlo," called Beca, but Jesse stepped in front of her.

"All I am asking for is ten minutes to talk. Go for a walk with me? It is important," he said and Beca glanced back at the house before hesitantly nodding. They headed down the street and away from the house as he spoke.

"You were amazing up there tonight. I don't think I have ever seen you so free, even while performing with the Bellas."

"Yea, I know. It was crazy. I love the Bellas, you know that, but there is just something different about performing your own music. Every word is yours and when the audience responds, it is like they are responding to your emotions, they are feeling it too."

"I definitely felt that," he admitted as he looked down.

"Look, Jesse, about Let Me Go…."

"I get it and you are right. We broke up months ago and you obviously are still into Chloe." Beca frowned at the comment.

"Of course I am, Jesse, Chloe isn't just some random girl."

"Yea, just the one that was always in our way."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? She was running interference from the beginning, Bec. The worst part is the more time I had to think about it, the more I realized how deep her claws were into you."

"Hey, watch it. You don't know what you are talking about."

"I know that she cares about you, but she constantly tried to come between us."

"Yea, dude, and I let her because I felt the same way. Look, I am not going to stand here and just let you bash her because you are pissed and hurting over what I did. I am the one that cheated on you, Jesse. I told myself it was the alcohol, but I wanted it. I had for a while and I just was too much of a coward to end it with you. This is what I am talking about. It sucks knowing that I hurt you, but I am not the girl for you."

"How do you even know that since she was making moves from the beginning?"

"Because I am in love with her, okay? Is that what you needed to hear? Jesus, Jesse, this is part of the problem. You romanticize us. You romanticize me. You see whatever movie is playing in your head, but you don't see me. You see parts of me and I know that you love those parts, but you completely overlook the rest. I don't like to watch movies every week and quote lines from them. I hate Indian food, but ate it because you loved it. I could never watch the Oscars again and be just fine with that. Jesse, we aren't compatible and I pretended so long like we were because I do care about you," she cried and he fought back tears as well as she continued.

"I lied to myself for years about who I was and what I wanted because I was ashamed. I mean, how could I have this amazing guy that is so sweet and yet…." She looked away and he crossed his arms.

"What, Beca, it is already out there so you might as well finish us off. Not having closure is the worst part." She took in a shaky breath and wiped her tears away before nodding.

"And yet, every time I was with you, I was thinking about her. I would lie and say I was just excited to get back to the Bellas, but I wasn't, Jesse. I was excited to get back to her. I wouldn't stay the night after sex because I would come home and spend the night talking with her. It has always been Chloe, Jesse. I was just too damn much of a coward to tell you that because I didn't want to see the look you are giving me right now."

"And what look is that?"

"Like I just shattered your world," she whispered and he slowly nodded.

"Well, I guess that's what I get for letting my world revolve around you. I think it is time I change that. There is this job up in New York working with a few composers scoring films. I am going to take it."

"Wow, that's amazing. That's what you always wanted. Why weren't you going to take it before?"

"I have to leave in a couple of weeks."

"Wait, what, Jesse, that's insane. You are a senior and so close to graduating. Can't they wait?"

"It doesn't work like that, Beca. If I wait until next summer, that job will be gone."

"But there will be others and you will have a degree."

"I don't need the degree if I have the job! Look, this really isn't your concern. I came to see you because I just needed to know if there was anything left here. There isn't and if anything, I know now what I want. I can't stay here. Every inch of this place reminds me of us."

"Jesse…" He kissed the top of her head and fought back tears as he stepped away from her.

"Some movies are meant to end in sadness. The boy doesn't get the girl and instead disappears into the night. End scene. Roll credits," he said before heading down the street in the opposite direction of the party. Beca ran a hand through her hair and took in a deep breath. It hurt because she knew he was hurting, but it wasn't unbearable. It wasn't like the pain she felt when she watched Chloe driving away at the beginning of the summer. She wiped her eyes and hurried back toward the house in search of Chloe, but instead was greeted by a furious Aubrey when she entered the house.

"What the fuck, Beca," shouted Aubrey over the music and Beca sighed.

"It isn't what you think or even what she probably thinks. Jesse is leaving. He is taking a job in New York and completely fucking up his life."

"Whoa, he is dropping out of college in his senior year? That's insane."

"Yea and I think a part of him expected me to stop him, but I can't give him what he wants. Instead, we just had a very painful conversation."

"What did you say?"

"That it has always been Chloe and I was just too much of a chicken shit to admit that. Where is she?"

"In the kitchen getting drunk with Stacie, you are mind fucking her a bit too much for my taste, Mitchell." Beca let out a frustrated growl, but then smiled as she got an idea and ran upstairs. She made it to her room and started sifting through her flash drives.

"What are you doing," asked Aubrey and Beca smirked.

"Getting the girl the best way I know how," she said as she found the flash drive she was looking for. She grabbed her laptop and brought it downstairs. She made her way through the crowded house until she reached the living room speakers where the music was coming from. She plugged her laptop up to the system like she had done countless times before and found the playlist she wanted. Suddenly, the music changed to her playlist and it echoed through every room of the house. Aubrey looked at her curiously as she made her way toward the kitchen. Emily stopped her in the hallway and Beca sighed when she saw the disappointed look on her face.

"Beca, what the hell is going on? You are back with Jesse?"

"What, hell no, I was saying goodbye to him. Look, I will explain later, but I need to see Chloe. I am in love with her and she is the only person I want to spend the rest of my night with." Emily happily hugged her.

"I knew you weren't an asshole, Pops!"

"I wouldn't go that far, kid. I already made her cry and we just got together. Wait, did I just call you kid? Jesus, I am turning into my mother," she groaned. Emily laughed as Beca made her way into the kitchen where Stacie was pouring Chloe another shot. Before Chloe could drink it, Beca grabbed and downed it.

"What the hell, Beca," shouted Chloe.

"Jesse has horrible timing and may be making a decision that could mess up his future, but I can't worry about him anymore. Worrying about him is what keeps making me hurt you and I am over that shit. I was telling him goodbye, Chlo. Now, come dance with me."

"Beca…"

"We are dancing," called Beca over her shoulder as she pulled Chloe out of the kitchen and into the living room where the rest of the Bellas were now dancing. Chloe gasped when Beca pressed their bodies flush together and grinded against her. Chloe's arms instinctively wrapped around her and Beca kissed her tenderly. They melted into one another as the music pulsed around them. Beca's hands trailed up and down Chloe's body as they became lost in one another. Everyone else faded into the background and Chloe whimpered as Beca peppered kisses all over her neck.

"Damn, Shawshank, get it," called Amy as the others high fived and sighed in relief that the couple was finally together. Chloe's eyes met Beca's and they smirked at each other, knowing exactly what they wanted. Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs, ignoring the catcalls in their direction. As soon as they were inside Chloe's room, Chloe locked the door and pressed Beca against the it.

"Déjà vu," teased Beca and Chloe giggled.

"So you and Jesse…"

"Jesus Christ, woman, I am in love with you. You are it for me. Get that through that gorgeous head of yours." Chloe leaned her forehead against hers and beamed with happiness.

"I have just wanted it for so long that it feels too good to be true. When you walked off with Jesse, I thought it was."

"He is not in the picture. I only want you Chlo. You are the one I need in my life forever."

"There's that word again. You said it earlier too, forever."

"I am all in," promised Beca and Chloe tenderly kissed her. She suddenly pulled away as she listened to the music.

"Did you make this playlist?" Beca sighed happily.

"Yet another thing I love about you. Of course, you would recognize my music tastes. How did you know?"

"Because I know you, Becs, and I love you. Now, make love to me."

"Hell yes," growled Beca as they made it to the bed. Chloe tossed their jackets on the floor before passionately kissing her. It all happened in a lust-filled haze as they stripped each other of their clothes and were suddenly on the bed. Chloe loudly moaned as Beca crashed their lips together and slipped a finger inside of her.

"Fuck, Becs," she whimpered and Beca smirked.

"Oh trust me, I am going to fuck you. I have wanted this for so fucking long, Chlo. I am going to explode," she whispered in Chloe's ear as she added another finger and picked up the pace. Chloe moaned breathlessly as Beca plunged her fingers into her wet core to the rhythm of the song.

"Becs, you feel so good, so fucking good," cried out Chloe as a mind blowing orgasm rippled through her. Beca watched her through hooded eyes as she came down from her orgasm. Chloe tenderly kissed her and started trailing open mouthed kisses down her body. She paid special attention to each of her nipples, sucking and nipping at each as Beca's moans spurred her on.

"Tell me what you want, Becs. Tell me," urged Chloe as she positioned herself between Beca's legs.

"Chlo."

"Tell me," insisted Chloe and Beca bit her lip.

"I need you to taste me, Chlo. I am ready to fucking explode already." Chloe smiled smugly and gave her a seductive wink before doing what she wanted to for months. Beca let out a cry of pleasure as Chloe tasted her. She buried her tongue into her wet folds before latching onto her clit. It didn't take long for Beca to reach her peak and Chloe watched as Beca gripped the sheets and arched off of the bed in pleasure. She collapsed moments later, gasping for air and reaching out for Chloe. The red head happily curled up next to her and snuggled into her warm embrace as Beca pulled the covers over them.

"You are so amazing, Chlo. I love you and I am sorry about Jesse. I didn't know…." Chloe placed a finger to Beca's lips and smiled at her.

"You more than made up for it and trust me, Becs. I definitely don't want to talk about Jesse right now." Beca giggled and tenderly kissed her. Their kisses were no longer frenzied and desperate. Instead, they took their time, kissing and caressing one another until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms. The music pulsed around them as the party continued on downstairs, but they were content to fall into slumber together.

**AN: The songs used in this chapter are of course not mine. I did tweak a few of the lyrics to fit the situation. You can see the full playlist of songs for this fic on my profile.**

**\- "Nineteen" by Hayley Williams**

**\- "Blade" by Cider Sky**

**\- "Let Me Go" by Hailey Steinfeld**

**\- "Elastic Heart" by Sia**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beca let out a relieved sigh as she got back into her mother’s car and was able to relax again. It was Monday and the two of them had been in meetings all day. She didn’t realize how draining it would be to have to think about contracts and signing with a label. In her mind, it was simple. You play well, they like you, everyone wins, but there were royalties, incentives, exclusivity of rights, territories, fixed terms, and other words Beca could barely understand. It was three in the afternoon and she pulled out her phone to text Chloe.

_Just finished up with Atlantic. So ready to be back in bed with you._

She smiled when Chloe immediately texted back a picture of herself on her bed with a seductive smile.

_Ready and waiting, babe._

“I am calling it. I will meet with Sammy tomorrow, but I am too drained to think about anything else right now.”

“You mean besides Chloe. I saw that grin you just had on your face,” teased her mother and Beca groaned.

“Mom, we have been over this. I love you. I am glad you stayed a few days to give me advice about which label to choose, but I am not, under any circumstances talking to you about my sex life.”

“I don’t need the sordid details, but you can admit you want to get home to your girlfriend, Beca. That isn’t a crime.” Beca smiled as she thought about Chloe and how her mother just described her.

“My girlfriend, yea, you know what, you are right. I am tired and can't stand another meeting right now. I want to get home to my girlfriend and take a nap.”

“You know, Beca, for someone being courted by the top music labels in the business, you sure don’t seem happy about it.” Beca looked down.

“It isn’t that. I just have a big decision to make and I am freaking out a bit about it. All three of them want me to start releasing music and recording by the end of the year.”

“And why is that a problem again? You are a workaholic. I thought you would love being in the studio.”

“The Bellas, mom, I can't compete with them if I am considered a professional. Sure, I wouldn’t have to worry about it until this DSM crap is over, but if I sign with any of these labels, I won’t be able to finish out senior year with them. I’m not sure I am ready for that.”

“Then don’t be ready for that. Look, kid, the ball is in your court. It is their job to make it seem like it is not, but you have multiple offers. Not to mention that you have only heard three of them. When you hear Sammy’s offer, then take some time to decide. You are a talented producer, Beca, but you have your entire life to be that. Trust me when I say you need to enjoy senior year.”

“I wish you would have been here to tell Jesse that.”

“That boy is going through some things and I actually think it is best that he finally decided to truly move on and get some distance. Having him just pop up whenever he wants isn’t good for you and it isn’t fair to Chloe. He plays off of the guilt you feel. You know that right?”

“I did cheat on him, mom.”

“Yea, with the love of your life, and someone that you have wanted to be with for years. First off, why would he even want to be with you knowing that? Second, why would he think you would even want to be with him? You were spot on. Jesse has romanticized your relationship. He is scared to move on, so he is only thinking about the good times.”

“You are right. I was thinking about it the other day and the two of us weren't actually very happy together. I was happy while I was with him, but not happy because of him. I don’t know how many times I had to make an excuse for why I didn’t want to stay the night or have a date night. Being with Chloe and the Bellas was just better. I think he is clinging onto the amazing things that happened in our lives while we were together far more than to our actual relationship. I just wish he wasn’t making such a drastic life choice right now. I feel horrible about it.”

“You shouldn’t, Beca. It is his life and maybe it will be an amazing move for him. Either way, that isn’t your job anymore. He has parents and friends and a support system that should be knocking sense into him. You don’t have to put his weight on your shoulders. You need to focus on being happy and going for what you want. End of story,” said Veronica and Beca nodded in agreement as she texted Sammy.

“Which is why I am postponing the meeting until tomorrow, ordering Chinese, and having a date night with my girl,” she said as she furiously typed on her phone. By the time she looked back up, a huge smile was plastered on her mother’s face.

“What?”

“You two are just so cute. I am really happy for you, sweetheart. Chloe is amazing and she is good for you. Keep that one, okay?” Beca nodded and smiled as they pulled up to the Bella House. Beca hugged her.

“Thanks, mom, want to come over for dinner tonight?”

“I would love to, but I am doing a small shoot tonight. I will pick you up to go to Residual Heat around noon after you get out of class, okay?”

“Thanks, see you tomorrow,” said Beca before getting out of the car. She hurried into the house and couldn’t help but smile as she jogged upstairs.

“Chlo,” she called and gasped when she entered Chloe’s room. A wave of lust surged through her when she saw her girlfriend wearing one of her oversized plaid shirts. Beca tossed her bag on the chair and took off her jacket.

“And what did I do to deserve this,” said Beca as she stepped out of her shoes.

“I just figured you had a hard day and needed to relax. I am very good at getting you to relax.” Beca happily nodded and sat down on the bed as Chloe settled behind her. She helped Beca take off her shirt and the brunette moaned as Chloe massaged her shoulders.

“Babe, you are way too tense. Were the meetings that bad?”

“No, it is just that they want me to start producing by the end of the year and I don’t want that.”

“What do you want, Becs? If you could have the ideal contract and the ideal plan moving forward, what would it be?” Beca turned in her arms and locked eyes with her.

“Anything that guarantees we are together. Chloe, I can't make this decision without you. I won’t. I want us to be together. I finally have you and I can't….baby, I can't lose you again,” sobbed Beca and Chloe straddled her waist as she pulled her in for a hug.

“Hey, you won’t. You can't, Becs. I am so in love with you and I promise you. This is it for me. We will work it out.”

“I know you said you applied for programs close to L.A., but what if…” Chloe stopped her with a tender kiss.

“It will work out. I know it. We control what we want, Becs. I need you and it sounds like you need me too.” Beca smirked.

“Sounds like, what do I have to do woman? You need me to write it in blood?” Chloe giggled.

“No and I am sorry. I know you need me too. I am just getting used to that realization. I spent a lot of time thinking you didn’t.”

“That’s because I am an ass.”

“No, it is because you were scared and I get it. I was too. I remember when I first realized I was in love with you. I walked around for a week trying to figure out how to act around you until Aubrey told me to lock it up and figure that shit out on my own time. We were in the middle of preparing for Regionals.”

“Jesus, I forgot how much of a dictator she was back then. She is so much more laid back now, except for constantly reminding me about the DSM rematch. I promise, Chlo. After tomorrow….”

“Hey, I know and so do the others. The mixes are done. The choreography is coming together and we have three more weeks to practice. You have time, Becs. You don’t have to figure every aspect of this stuff out overnight. Now, how about you take off these pesky clothes and let me make you forget all about contracts and Bella practices.” Beca happily nodded as they fell back onto the bed. She sighed contently as she stripped her plaid shirt off of her girlfriend and found her naked underneath.

“Best girlfriend ever,” she mumbled in between kisses, ready to get lost in her.

 

That night, they were curled up on the couch in the living room listening to music and eating dinner with the rest of the girls. Beca fed Chloe some rice before tenderly kissing her neck as Chloe giggled. They heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see the rest of the girls staring at them in amusement.

“What, you pervs,” laughed Beca and Emily sighed happily.

“It is just nice to finally see you two happy again,” said Emily.

“And we are also trying to get used to you being all over each other,” added Amy, which made the couple blush.

“Sorry, we will tone it down,” said Beca, but Chloe smirked.

“The hell we will. I have waited for three years for this. They can deal,” she said before kissing Beca and the others laughed.

“Point taken, Chlo,” agreed Aubrey.

“So Becs, what’s your plan? Are you going to sign soon,” asked Stacie.

“And miss out on singing for the rest of the year with you awesome nerds? No chance in hell. My mom is right. No matter who I choose, they can wait. I love you guys and I am going to enjoy senior year with you.”

“What about you, Chlo? When do you hear back about grad school,” asked Aubrey and Chloe sighed.

“Not until after the holidays, so we will be in limbo until then. I am okay with that though because I know no matter what, we will make a decision together about our future,” she said as Beca winked at her. Emily looked around the room at all the Bellas and tried to wipe away her tears before anyone could see them, but Chloe noticed.

“Hey, Em, what is it?”

“Nothing, I am just being stupid.”

“You aren't stupid, kid. What’s up,” asked Beca.

“I beg to differ,” said Amy and Beca threw a balled up napkin at her as Amy laughed.

“I am just going to miss this, you guys I mean. I am going to miss the dinners and coming home to a house full of you crazy ladies. I am going to miss the talks and movie nights and Bella parties. No matter what happens with DSM, even if the Bellas are still together, all of you are leaving next summer.” The rest of them looked around the room and Chloe sighed.

“But you will find new Bellas and a new era will begin. You will be the captain and the house will be full of a crazy squad of girls that you choose,” explained Chloe.

“Yea, about that, Legacy. Try not to choose any with too much meat on their bones. I don’t need anyone thinking they can come in and usurp the legends of my sexiness,” said Amy and Emily giggled as she wiped her eyes.

“I am even going to miss you picking on me, Amy.”

“What, I don’t pick on you,” argued Amy and the others scoffed.

“Yes, you do….too much for my liking,” said Chloe as she hugged Emily.

“Alright, fine, but it is only because I always wanted a little sister and now I have one. Isn’t that what a big sister is supposed to do,” asked Amy and Emily smiled at her.

“Aw, Amy, that’s so sweet,” she said as she hugged her.

“Yep, now get off me and kiss the ground,” shouted Amy as she pushed Emily onto the ground with a thud. The others cracked up laughing as Beca and Chloe finally had enough.

“Alright, that’s it. Get over here, Amy,” said Chloe as she lunged for her and Beca blocked her exit.

“Get her, babe,” laughed Beca as she helped Emily up.

“That isn’t what a big sister does,” said Chloe as she wrestled Amy to the ground.

“Jeez, you are strong for a ginger. Have you ever tried crocodile wrestling,” asked Amy as the others laughed at the spectacle in front of them. Cynthia Rose walked over to Beca and held out some money.

“I got twenty on Amy. You going with your girl,” asked Cynthia Rose, but Beca swatted the money away.

“Hey, we talked about this. No gambling, even small bets,” warned Beca and Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes, but nodded.

“Fine, but you at least got to admit it is a turn on,” teased Cynthia Rose and Beca bit her lip as they both tilted their heads to watch Chloe straddle Amy.

“It reminds me of wrestling my twin for dominance in the womb,” whispered Lilly and Emily frantically looked around at the others.

“Seriously, none of you heard that,” she exclaimed, but the others ignored her as Amy finally tapped out and Chloe hopped up with a victorious smile.

“Nice work, babe, I knew you could do it and I thoroughly enjoyed the show,” teased Beca. Chloe kissed her sweetly before hugging Emily.

“Stop picking on her, Ames,” warned Chloe as Emily smiled smugly. Amy crawled back on the couch and took in some deep breaths.

“Fine, jeez, Chloe, you’re like a koala, tiny but fierce.”

“Actually, koalas aren't very fierce at all. They hang around and sleep all day,” informed Emily and the others laughed as Amy tried to make it back to her feet again.

“That’s it! Let me at her! You don’t know Australia, I know Australia,” shouted Amy and Beca pulled Emily behind her as Chloe jumped on Amy again. The others were laughing so hard that they were crying and Beca wrapped an arm around Emily.

“Hey, just know that no matter what, we will always be here for you. I promise,” said Beca and Emily nodded as she hugged her.

“Thanks, Pops,” said Emily and they both shook their head in amusement as Chloe got Amy in a headlock.

“I will never surrender,” declared Amy and Emily giggled.

“Just another night in the Bella House, right,” she teased.

“Yea, we’re such weirdos,” agreed Beca as she smiled at Amy trying to tickle Chloe. She looked around the room and in that moment knew exactly what Emily meant. No matter what happened, after that year, things would be different and she vowed to enjoy every moment of the time with her friends.

 

The next day while Chloe was in class, Beca and Veronica met with Sammy and Kat at Residual Heat. They all sat down in the conference room and Sammy slid a contract over to Beca. Veronica started perusing the document as Kat spoke.

“Beca, we know that you have gotten some lucrative offers from the other labels, but we do believe we can offer you something they can't, flexibility and familiarity. We want to sign you to a major label deal that will give you 5% of the royalties for each song, along with bonuses and incentives that are laid out in the contract for each hit you produce in the varying categories. We are also offering an advance of $60,000 so that you can get settled in once you choose your location of residence.”

“Choose my location,” asked Beca and Veronica gasped as she saw the section Kat was referencing. She showed Beca and her eyes welled with tears as she read it.

“The Chloe Clause?” Sammy nodded as he sat down beside her.

“Like she said, flexibility and familiarity, Beca. I explained to her and Charles how important Chloe is to you and that I do believe she is your muse. That means she is important to us as well because if you can keep shelling out that level of work, we are going to do great things together, so we offer you the Chloe Clause. We have five locations in the U.S. The Los Angeles office is the biggest, but we also have offices in Seattle, New York City, Austin, and of course here. I know you are waiting on Chloe to find out about grad school, so here is what we are offering. You agree in good faith to not work with any other producers or labels and in turn, we will keep you on as an intern until your senior year is done. After that, you and Chloe should know where you want to be and you can choose the office to work out of. Now, I will say it is ideal for you to work out of LA. You have more resources and more access to artists, but we can make it work.”

“Seriously,” said Beca and Kat smiled at her.

“We are aware that we can't currently offer you the same financial guarantees that the Big Three can, but we can offer you quite a bit and what we lack in that department, we plan on making up for in the others,” added Kat.

“It is a good deal, kid,” whispered Veronica and Beca slowly nodded.

“Um, how long do I have to decide? I want to talk to Chloe about it.”

“Of course, 30 days is the standard. In your case, that means you have 30 days to agree in good faith. We also think you should take that time to regroup a bit. You were pulling some crazy hours for the past few months. Go be a college senior, Beca. If you agree in good faith, then you can still use the studio, work on beats, music, whatever. We are flexible because we know that once you graduate, you will be ready to get down to business,” explained Sammy.

“Thank you, both of you, so much. I will look it over, talk to my parents and Chloe and get back to you soon.”

“That’s all we ask,” said Sammy as Beca and Veronica stood up. She walked out of the studio with her mother and it took everything in her to contain her excitement until they got into the car.

“They gave Chloe her own clause. How the hell could I pass that up, mom,” exclaimed Beca as she continued looking at the contract and Veronica giggled at her excitement.

“They are smart. They know they can't offer you the same advance right now that the other labels can, but the others didn’t consider Chloe or the Bellas or your senior year. I think we both know which one you should choose.”

“I can't wait to tell Chlo. I am getting so lucky tonight,” she said smugly to herself before clapping a hand over her mouth. Her mother’s laugh echoed through the car as they drove away and Beca groaned.

“You are never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Not on your life, kid,” laughed Veronica. Beca couldn’t even pretend to be upset as she read over the clause again. Chloe was right. It was going to work out and she couldn’t wait to tell the love of her life.

 

Much to no one’s surprise, Chloe was ecstatic when she found out about Residual Heat’s deal. It gave them time to figure out where they would be residing after graduating and the flexibility to make decisions together instead of having to decide for Beca and then hope Chloe’s schooling options aligned. Mikey was the first one to call Beca after she accepted the deal. It not only meant she would get to work with Sammy on a more permanent basis, but Mikey as well. The moment she signed the internship extension, it was like a weight off of her shoulders. The agreement extended her internship through the school year, but also locked her in for an agreement in good faith that she would officially sign once she graduated. It was a great offer and she was more than happy to celebrate by staying in bed and making love to her girlfriend for the entire weekend after she signed.

After signing, Beca was able to focus on just being a senior and a Bella, something she didn’t realize she was truly missing. She attended Bella practices regularly, focused on finishing up her coursework, and spent as much time with her friends and girlfriend as possible. Life was pretty amazing at the moment, so of course it was only a matter of time before another high pressure situation presented itself. It was the night of the rematch and the Bellas were backstage waiting for the competition to begin. Beca winked at Chloe as she sensed her girlfriend’s nerves.

“Hey, we got this,” she assured and Chloe nodded.

“Yea, we have been through worse. I just…if we…”

“Don’t even start thinking like that, Chlo. We aren't going to lose. We are going to kick their asses and make sure Em can recruit a new class of Bellas. Let’s do it for her.” Chloe tenderly kissed her and nodded. The rest of the Bellas joined them backstage and huddled up. They all looked at Beca and Beca winked at Chloe.

“Becs and I were just talking and I think she is right. This isn’t about us. It is about the future Bellas. We have already done amazing things and proven that we belong, but now it is time to dominate these Germans so we can make sure Em gets a chance to pass on our legacy. This one’s for you, Em, and I am personally very motivated by that,” said Chloe and Emily hugged her. Amy pumped her fist.

“Alright, skinny pitches, let’s go into mama bear mode and take these duetsche bags out,” exclaimed Amy.

“In my country, mama bears prey on the villagers. We were only at peace when they hibernated,” said Flo.

“Are there even bears in Guatemala,” whispered Stacie to Beca and Beca shrugged.

“I stopped questioning these things a while ago, Stace. Alright, hands in, you awesome nerds,” instructed Beca and they put their hands in before breaking. They walked onto the stage to cheers. The Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center was packed since it was the showdown the acapella world was talking about since the beginning of the summer. Gail and John walked onto the stage along with DSM. Beca groaned as the German leader of DSM sauntered over to her.

“Feisty mouse, we meet again. Care to throw more compliments my way,” she taunted and Beca smirked before cupping Chloe’s face and tenderly kissing her. They pulled away when they heard some whistling from the audience. Beca smiled smugly.

“I think I’m good,” she said and Chloe winked at her.

“Oh, you’re very good,” she assured. Kommissar gave an impressed smile and put her hands up in surrender.

“Point for Bellas. It is about time you two,” she conceded before walking back over to her group and Beca frowned.

“Wait, did everyone realize what was happening between us but me,” asked Beca and all the Bellas nodded as Chloe giggled.

“Well, that was a nice little peep show, ladies, but let’s get down to business,” said John and Beca rolled her eyes at the man as the two groups gathered in the center of the stage. Gail dramatically fanned herself.

“Nice doesn’t quite explain it, but what do you expect? He is impotent after all. It happens to the best of them, John. It happens to the best of them. Welcome back, aca-enthusiasts. You are in for a rare treat. This is the first ever World Championship Rematch. After months of controversy, the Bellas will defend their crown against DSM to see who will become the undisputed World Champions,” announced Gail.

“Now, we received backlash from donors and fans alike that were concerned about the precedents this move sets going forward. The Germans did what they always do. They lost to Americans. Instead of bowing out gracefully, they questioned a loophole the Bellas found in order to perform an original song. That loophole occurred when two of the Bellas recorded a single with a limited release. The move allowed the original song they performed in Copenhagen to technically become a cover and that’s how this mess all started. The Germans filed a complaint, the Americans are rising to the occasion, it is textbook world history for the ages, Gail.”

“The winner will not only be World Champions, but automatically qualify for the competition of their choosing. The Bellas have chosen to qualify for the ICCA Finals, while the Germans selected some competition all the way in Germany.”

“In other words, no one cares about it,” laughed John.

“As the champions, the Bellas chose to let the Germans perform first, so DSM, take the stage and Bellas, see you in a bit,” announced Gail. The audience cheered as DSM took the stage and the Bellas watched from the side.

“You sure this will work, Beca,” whispered Aubrey and Beca smirked as she watched DSM.

“They are going to make the same mistake we almost made the first go round. We tried to be them and it backfired. They think if they perform a mashup reminiscent of our past ones, they can beat us, which is why we are going simpler. A current chart topper with a lot of flair,” explained Beca. DSM performed a mash up like Beca expected and it was good, but a bit too familiar for John and Gail.

“Is it me or was that the Barden Bellas with German accents, am I right, Gail?”

“I’m with you, John. They took that right out of the Bella’s playbook and it may cost them with the judges.”

“Originality is a category and they definitely lost points with that one. Up next are the Bellas and if their outfits are any signifier, it looks like they are ready to get on down with their bad selves.”

“These girls can still turn me, especially since they keep turning each other!” The Bellas gathered at the front of the stage and stared down DSM. The Germans were sitting in the front row trying to look intimidating, but Beca’s smug smile showed them it was not working.

“That was cute, but predictable,” she informed.

“We appreciate the tribute, but we were under the impression this was a competition,” added Chloe and the Kommissar arched an eyebrow at them.

“You know, Feisty Mouse, I am aroused by this newfound confidence you have. When you get tired of the ginger, I’ll be sure to send a stamped envelope for you. Don’t worry, I will be gentle,” teased the curvaceous blonde and she laughed when Beca and Aubrey had to grab Chloe around the waist to stop her from jumping into the crowd.

“Hey, focus, she is trying to shake us. We got this,” assured Beca and Chloe huffed, but nodded. The moment the Bellas started their cover of “Cheap Thrills,” the crowd erupted into cheers and halfway through, the crowd was singing the chorus along with them. The Bellas all hugged and sighed in relief as the crowd made it clear who won, yet again. Beca saw her parents and Chloe’s applauding for them in the audience and she sighed happily as she hugged her girlfriend. All of the Bellas hugged the two of them as well, which made Chloe laugh as Beca whined about being smothered to death. In that moment, they were untouchable. The Bellas were the undisputed World Champions and their final performance as a group would be at the ICCA Finals.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Beca's heart was thundering in her chest as she hurried home after finishing up her classes for the day. The day was finally there, Chloe received emails from the MBA programs she applied for and they would finally decide which university she would attend and the Residual Heat office Beca would work out of after they graduated. She didn't realize how stressed she was about the situation until she saw Chloe's text telling her the emails were in her inbox, but she immediately ran to her car to head home once she saw it. She pulled into the driveway and jogged inside the house.

"Chlo," she called as she tossed her keys on the stand by the door.

"In the living room," called Chloe and Beca rushed in. She smiled sympathetically at her girlfriend as she joined her on the couch.

"How long have you been staring at the screen," she asked as she slipped her hand into Chloe's.

"Oh, you know, not long, just like, two hours," she replied as she got up and started pacing. Beca shook her head in disbelief as she watched her girlfriend pace back and forth.

"Jesus, Chlo, you didn't have to wait for me and torture yourself like this."

"I know, I just….I can't, Becs. I can't read the decisions just yet. You know, before I got my test scores back for the GMAT, I wasn't even sure I wanted this. In the back of my head, I had lingering doubts about if this was even possible, but after I got the scores back and I did decent…"

"If by decent, you mean knocking it out the park and having the highest scores out of everyone in your class, I guess that's the right term," reminded Beca and Chloe giggled.

"But that's just it, Becs, I could actually be good at this. I could see myself consulting with firms or running a marketing firm of my own or even being on the business side of the entertainment industry. These acceptance decisions are going to decide my future. What if none of them want me? What would I do next? Do I apply again next year? Do…."

"Then I guess it is a good thing you got accepted into all of them," Beca revealed as she finished clicking through the emails. Chloe spun around to eye her cautiously.

"Wait, what," she whispered and Beca beamed with happiness as she walked over to her. She locked eyes with her and gazed adoringly into the mesmerizing baby blues she could never get enough of.

"Chloe Beale, you have officially been accepted into USC….and UCLA….and Barden…and UC Irvine…and NYU and the University of Texas, which I didn't even know you applied to." Chloe smiled sheepishly.

"I scrambled to fill out those applications after you found out about the deal with Residual Heat. I was trying to up our chances of being together, but figured it was a long shot that any of those places would accept me."

"I'm not sure a 100% acceptance rate is considered a long shot. You sure you want an MBA? Percentages don't seem to be your strong suit," teased Beca as Chloe's ear to ear grin matched hers.

"I got in to all of them," she asked hopefully again as tears filled her eyes and Beca leaned her forehead against hers.

"That's right, my ridiculously smart, amazing, brilliant girlfriend."

"You forgot sexy."

"Totally sexy," added Beca before brushing her lips against Chloe's. They melted into the kiss and Chloe deepened it as she pulled Beca back down onto the couch. Chloe straddled her waist and Beca moaned as their hips swiveled against one another. Before Chloe could get lost in the pleasure, she frowned in confusion.

"Wait, what were you going to do if I got rejected by all of them?"

"Comfort you with hours of mind-altering orgasms," assured Beca and Chloe bit her lip with a seductive smile.

"You are such a supportive girlfriend, baby," she giggled before capturing Beca's lips again. Their kisses intensified as they lustfully grinded and teased each other. Chloe hissed in pleasure as Beca's hands slid under her skirt and shifted over the lace of her panties, but before she could be touched in the way her body ached for, a voice interrupted them.

"Damn, you two, as much of a turn on as this free show is, you do have rooms, you know," said Stacie. The couple looked up to see Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Amy standing in the entryway and Beca muttered several curse words as Chloe removed the brunette's hand from her skirt. Beca pouted at the loss of contact, but then smiled when Chloe shifted to sit on her lap instead.

"For fuck's sake, Stace, do I cockblock you and Bree," whined Beca.

"Uh, Shawshank, it's not exactly cockblocking. Unless there is something you aren't telling us," teased Amy as Stacie laughed. Cynthia Rose bit her lip as she looked at the couple.

"I'm with Beca on this one. You shouldn't have interrupted them. That was hot as hell," said Cynthia Rose. Stacie and Amy's peals of laughter made Beca blush, but Chloe smiled smugly.

"Damn right it is," agreed Chloe and Beca huffed.

"Alright, enough about us, time to focus on the amazing Chloe Beale. Tell them, babe," encouraged Beca and Stacie immediately gasped.

"Wait, did you find out? Where did you get in? UCLA? Barden? USC," asked Stacie.

"All of the above," revealed Chloe with a squeal of delight. Beca let out a squeak of surprise as the three girls rushed over to the couch to hug Chloe and shower her with praise.

"Stace, get off," whined Beca as her friend laid out on top of Beca to tackle Chloe in a massive hug. Stacie smirked.

"Isn't that what you were just trying to do," teased Stacie and Beca muttered several curse words under her breath again at her friend as Amy and Cynthia Rose hugged Chloe.

"That is amazing news, Chloe. We are so proud of you," said Cynthia Rose.

"Yea, who knew a ginger could crush it so hard," teased Amy.

"It isn't that big of a deal," assured Chloe, but Beca scoffed as she pulled Chloe back onto her lap.

"Don't listen to her, guys. She also got into UC Irvine, NYU, and the University of Texas."

"Damn, Chlo, are you some sort of freaky genius and we just didn't know it," asked Stacie and Beca nodded even though Chloe shook her head.

"Trust me, she tries to hide it about as much as you do, Stace. You two do know it is okay to be an exceptionally beautiful woman and intelligent at the same time now, right? It isn't the 50s," reminded Beca and it was Stacie's turn to blush.

"Well then I guess it is a good thing I got accepted into Barden's Bioengineering Program. I am staying here for grad school," confessed Stacie and it was Chloe's turn to tackle Stacie into a hug. Cynthia Rose winked at Beca as Stacie and Chloe's legs tangled on her lap.

"I always knew you were a boss, Beca. Look at you just sitting there with two ladies rubbing all over your body," teased Cynthia Rose and Amy pulled out her camera.

"I bet we could make a lot of money off of this. I'm putting it on my Snapchat as a teaser. They will have to pay for the full show though," said Amy. Beca threw a pillow at her, causing Amy to laugh. Stacie and Chloe pulled apart and Chloe sighed happily as she sat back on Beca's lap.

"I can't believe this is really happening. It is actually coming together. Bree can stop stressing over if Stace is staying in the area. Cynthia Rose is moving to Seattle to work for Google. Amy is going to travel the world. Flo is staying at Barden for Law School. Even Jessica and Ashley are moving to Florida."

"Seriously though guys, does anyone actually know what Lilly is going to do? I asked, but she just gave me this strange look and put a finger to my lips. I had nightmares about it for days," admitted Beca.

"Only God knows, but I think Emily said she kept whispering about a secret government organization in D.C. I told Em to stop asking questions though. Knowing Lilly, we'll suddenly be pulled into a room and interrogated by the CIA about what we know," said Chloe, as the others looked around at each other.

"We're just going to pretend that's a joke, right," asked Beca and they all nodded in agreement. Chloe sighed as she rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

"One last performance this weekend and then everything changes. I can't believe this will be the last ICCA Finals we ever perform in. It makes me kind of sad," confessed Chloe and Beca kissed her forehead as they all thought about how quickly senior year was coming to an end. Beca decided to change the subject as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You know, Chlo, you haven't actually said which school you are choosing."

"I thought it was obvious."

"Babe, those are all amazing schools and I was serious about what I said before. I want you to choose this for you, not us. I can work at any of those locations and be happy as long as I have you."

"And I was serious when I said there is no longer just a me or you. This is for us, Becs. Besides, I would have chosen UCLA either way," she revealed and Beca tried not to smile too much.

"Are you sure? I mean those other schools…."

"Beca, you have wanted to move to LA since you were a teenager. I am not going to stand in the way of that and UCLA is also one of the top programs in the country. Trust me, I will be just fine living out our dreams in sunny California."

"God, I love you, Chlo," whispered Beca before passionately kissing her. Chloe winked at her as they pulled away, but smiled sadly when she noticed Stacie's mixed expression.

"Wow, you and Bree must be serious. You are starting to share the same looks too. That's how she looked when she realized I would probably be moving away soon and we would be on separate sides of the country," observed Chloe and Stacie wiped away a tear as Beca pulled Stacie closer to them. Stacie placed her head on Beca's other shoulder and sighed.

"You know I am happy for you guys, right? I am just being stupid," assured Stacie.

"I am going to miss you too, Stace. I wouldn't have survived last summer without you. This isn't the end though. We will always be best friends, all of us," assured Beca as she looked at Cynthia Rose and Amy. They all sat in silence on the couch for a moment, thinking about the end of their senior year. It was like they blinked and it was suddenly coming to an end. They simply sat together on the couch in their home, surrounded by the banners and trophies they won together and all the pictures they had taken. Reality was sinking in that soon it would be over.

Friday night, it took Beca a second to realize what had just happened. She'd never seen anything like it before. The Bellas were backstage yet again at the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center waiting for the other group to finish performing, but the performance was much shorter than expected. Instead of another rousing rendition of a Lady Gage song, the Harmonics simply sang a pop cover of a verse of "Thank You" by Sly and The Family Stone.

_Dance to the music, all nite long_

_Everyday people, sing a simple song_

_Mama's so happy, Mama start to cry_

_Papa still singin', you can make it if you try_

_I want to thank you for letting me be myself again_

The audience applauded, but instead of taking a bow toward the crowd, they gave a bow to the Bellas offstage and joined the audience.

"I've never seen anything like it, John, but The Harmonics have always been a total class act. We all know what history is at stake tonight as all but one of the Bellas departs from the world of acapella competitions. A win tonight would seal their legacy and make them the only group to win the ICCA Finals four years in a row. I commend The Harmonics for the move. They have always respected the Bellas and praised them for changing the face of acapella, so good on them for bowing out with grace," commented Gail from their booth.

"I don't know, Gail. Back in my day, we believed in a good ole competition. You tried to take the groups out at the knees and step on their throats no matter how much they begged you for mercy."

"That was an extremely violent analogy."

"Yes well, as is the American way."

"Is it," she asked as she shook her head.

"Did they just throw the competition….for us," questioned Beca as she huddled with her friends backstage.

"I think so," said Chloe in disbelief.

"Then what do we do now," asked Stacie and Beca put her hand in the middle of the huddle.

"We go finish what we started and put on a show," said Beca and Amy pumped her fist.

"Alright, flat butts, let's go crush this for the last time," she said as they all put their hands in. They did their usual backstage ritual before walking onto the stage to cheers and chants of their name. Beca looked out into the crowd and winked at her parents. Her mother, father, and his wife, Sheila, were sitting beside Aubrey, Chloe's parents, Mikey, Sammy, and Lucy in the front row.

"Let's have some fun, awesome nerds," suggested Beca and all the Bellas nodded with smiles. Stacie blew a kiss to Aubrey. The girls were a bit bummed that Aubrey couldn't perform with them because she was no longer in school. The Worlds were different because of the lenient international rules. Aubrey assured them she was completely fine with not competing since it tended to stress her out. The Bellas got into their positions and Beca started them off. Gail gasped when she recognized the song.

"Well, John, this is a surprise, the Bellas are going for it all by performing Toxic by Brittney Spears, one of the most difficult songs to sing only with your mouth."

"That's right, Gail, while it is certainly more in the female vocal range, the high pitches can be a challenge for even the best of groups. Either the Bellas will break the mold once again or fall flat on their faces." They watched as the girls danced in perfect synchronization. Beca winked at Chloe as they sang to each other.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

"You know, John, these two seem to get more hot and heavy each time we see them. The chemistry between Mitchell and Beale has always been electric, but these two are hot, hot, hot!"

"Gail, you're a bit biased though since you are practically a member of their fan club. I bet if we checked your phone right now, you would have several paparazzi-like photos of them from afar."

"A girl's got to have a hobby, John." The moment the Bellas finished the performance, the crowd erupted into chants and cheers for them and the judges didn't take long to decide. The hostess of the event handed them the trophy and Amy hoisted it up in the air as the others hugged. The hostess addressed the crowd.

"For the fourth year in row, setting an ICCA record, I give you the Barden Bellas. With so many of our favorite Bellas performing for the last time, they have agreed to leave us with a parting performance, so give it up one more time as they perform their swan song. They are your ICCA Champions, the Barden Bellas," announced the woman and Beca felt a wave of emotion crash into her as the audience clapped for them. Amy put the trophy to the side and they huddled up again.

"I'm not sure I can do this without crying," confessed Beca as the others wiped their tears away.

"I love you guys so much. I am going to miss this," cried Emily and Chloe kissed her cheek.

"We are going to miss you too, Em," said Chloe.

"Ready to smash it," asked Amy as she looked around at the group and they all nodded with smiles. Beca was the first to break the huddle and took in a deep breath. The audience waited for them to regroup, sensing how emotional the performance would be. Beca blew into the pitch pipe one last time. The performance started with the rest of the Bellas in a curved line. Beca went to each of them and harmonized George Michaels' "Freedom! '90." The Bellas kept the background vocals going as she turned to face the crowd and sing with tears in her eyes.

_Heaven knows I was just a young boy_

_Didn't know what I wanted to be_

_I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy_

_And I guess it was enough for me_

_To win the race? A prettier face!_

_Brand new clothes and a big fat place_

_On your rock and roll T.V._

_But today the way I play the game is not the same, no way_

_Think I'm gonna get me some happy_

Stacie hopped off the stage and much to the surprise of Aubrey, grabbed her hand and pulled her onstage as she sang along with Amy and Cynthia Rose.

_I think there's something you should know_

_I think it's time I told you so_

_There's something deep inside of me_

_There's someone else I've got to be_

_Take back your picture in a frame_

_Take back your singing in the rain_

_I just hope you understand_

_Sometimes the clothes do not make the man_

Aubrey joined in with the others as they sang backup and Beca looked out at the crowd, trying to memorize the feeling one last time.

_All we have to do now_

_Is take these lies and make them true somehow_

_All we have to see_

_Is that I don't belong to you_

_And you don't belong to me yeah yeah_

Beca walked down the line again and winked at Chloe as she sang to her. Chloe winked back and hugged her as they sang to the rest of the Bellas.

_Freedom!_

_I won't let you down_

_Will not give you up_

_Gotta have some faith_

_Gotta have some faith in the sound_

Chloe stepped forward and smiled down at her family as she sang her verse of the song and tried not to get too emotional.

_Heaven knows we sure had some fun, boy_

_What a kick just a buddy and me_

_We had every big-shot good time band on the run, boy_

_We were living in a fantasy_

_We won the race, got out of the place_

_Went back home, got a brand new face_

_For the boys on MTV_

_But today the way I play the game has got to change, oh yeah_

_Now I'm gonna get me some happy_

She stepped back as Flo, Ashley, Jessica, and Lilly sang together and hugged. The audience made it to their feet and clapped along to the song, all the parents and loved ones of the Bellas smiling proudly at them all the while.

_I think there's something you should know_

_I think it's time I stopped the show_

_There's something deep inside of me_

_There's someone I forgot to be_

_Take back your picture in a frame_

_Don't think that I'll be back again_

_I just hope you understand_

_Sometimes the clothes do not make the man_

Flo, Ashley, and Jessica stepped back to join the rest of the Bellas again and they all sang and wiped the tears from their eyes.

_All we have to do now_

_Is take these lies and make them true somehow_

_All we have to see_

_Is that I don't belong to you_

_And you don't belong to me, yeah yeah_

_I think there's something you should know_

_I think it's time I stopped the show_

_There's something deep inside of me_

_There's someone I forgot to be_

_Take back your picture in a frame_

_Don't think that I'll be back again_

_I just hope you understand_

_Sometimes the clothes do not make the man_

Beca walked down the line one last time and smiled at each Bella as she sang the words, hoping they knew how much they meant to her.

_Oh, I will not let you down_

_Freedom! Freedom!_

_Have some faith in the sound_

_Some faith in the sound_

_Freedom! Freedom!_

_Freedom!_

_All we have to do now_

_Is take these lies and make them true somehow_

_All we have to see_

_Is that I don't belong to you_

_Freedom!_

_And you don't belong to me_

_Freedom!_

She joined the rest of the group and slipped her hand into Chloe's as the rest of them stood beside them, except for Emily. Emily looked at Beca and Chloe and they nodded tearfully. She grabbed both of their hands one last time before stepping forward as the rest of the Bellas stepped back and she finished out the song with them singing backup.

_I won't let you down_

_I will not give you up_

_Gotta have some faith in the sound_

_It's the one good thing that I've got_

_I won't let you down_

_I will not give you up_

_It's the one good thing that I've got_

Emily was relieved when the song ended because she couldn't contain her emotions anymore as she cried. Beca and Chloe pulled her into a hug as the rest of the Bellas began hugging and crying as well.

"It's the end of an era, John. Even you can't deny that," said Gail and John slowly nodded.

"That it is, Gail. That it is," he agreed. The audience cheered for the Bellas as they continued to hug. It was the most emotional performance they ever had and Beca held onto Chloe tightly, knowing she was going to need her more than ever as they started the process of moving on from the Bellas.

That night after recovering from the emotions and tears, the Bellas had an intimate gathering at their house for their family and friends. All of their parents were in attendance and Beca smiled as she looked around the backyard from her seat on the deck. Everyone was laughing, dancing, and talking about their plans after graduation. Beca took in a shaky breath when her eyes locked with Chloe's across the yard and the red head flashed her megawatt smile before laughing at something her father said.

"Just do it, kid," said Veronica as she sat down beside her daughter and Beca sighed.

"I am trying to find the right time, mom."

"Beca, I am surprised that ring isn't burning a hole in your pocket. It should. It was expensive enough." Beca shushed her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her inside the house.

"Are you crazy? This is not the time to talk about this," harshly whispered Beca and Veronica giggled at her daughter's paranoia as she looked around to make sure no one could hear them.

"Yea, why would it be the perfect time? You already asked her parents' blessings when they arrived, you created the perfect song, the Bellas agreed to help you with the surprise, and you just have a house full of the people you both love conveniently here. Why would this be the perfect time," said Veronica as she tapped her chin and pretended to think. Beca ran a hand through her hair.

"I told everyone I would do it after graduation."

"But you don't have to stick to that. It isn't a doctor's appointment, Beca. You can do it spur of the moment. Look, I know you are nervous, but you are also so ready for this. When you first called me and asked me to help you shop for the ring, I was shocked. I didn't think you would be the type to get married right out of college, but she is the one, Beca. She makes you better and happier than I have ever seen you, so what are you waiting for, kid?" A small smile crept onto Beca's lips and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it. Holy shit….I am going to do this, aren't I? Right, she….what if she doesn't say yes? No, I can't. Not in front of all these people. I would be ambushing her and then she would feel forced to say yes to save me the embarrassment because she is just that amazing and then…."

"Kid, breathe," soothed Veronica and Beca took in a deep breath.

"What did you say to me when I asked if you were sure you wanted to involve other people in the proposal?"

"Chloe loves grand gestures and I suck at those, but I want to be better," admitted Beca.

"Proposing to her in front of her friends and family in the way you want is the grandest gesture you can give her without it being super cheesy. Just do it, kid."

"Okay, uh, shit, how do I do this? Oh, okay, will you go get Emily and Aubrey and tell them to meet me in my room?"

"No problem." Beca darted up the stairs to the room that didn't even feel like hers anymore. She slept in Chloe's room every night since they finally got together, but she knew better than to hide the ring in there. She opened the bottom drawer of her dresser and pulled out the ring box. Someone knocked on the door and she put the ring in her pocket.

"Come in," she called and sighed in relief when Aubrey and Emily walked in.

"Hey, what's going on? Your mom said it was urgent," asked Aubrey. They both gasped as Beca pulled out the ring box. Emily clapped happily.

"Seriously, Pops, tonight? I thought you were waiting until graduation?"

"I am tired of waiting. I feel like Chloe and I have been waiting in every phase of our relationship. Waiting for me to be ready, waiting for acceptance letters, and so forth and I just want to finally be happy and do what I want. This is what I want. I am so in love with her and I want her to know we belong together forever, so what do you guys say? Ready to help me get the girl?" Emily squealed in delight.

"I'll go get the guitars," she said before running from the room. Beca smiled at her excitement and Aubrey pulled out her phone.

"Let me just text Stacie and tell her to move everyone inside. Where do you want us?"

"The living room works best." Aubrey nodded and Beca was surprised when Aubrey pulled her in for a hug.

"I want you to know that you are the best thing for my best friend. She loves you so much, Beca, and while it took you a while to pull your head out of your ass…."

"I knew you would mention that," grumbled Beca.

"You eventually did and ever since then, you have made her the happiest I have ever seen, which is saying something for Chloe."

"Definitely a high compliment," agreed Beca.

"Let's go get you a wife, Bec," said Aubrey before furiously texting on her phone as she left the room. Beca beamed with happiness. The butterflies in her stomach were going full throttle, but she couldn't wait to see Chloe's face.

Chloe showed her parents pictures of the house she and Beca were moving into when they got to Los Angeles. Her mother kissed the top of her head.

"It looks amazing, Chloe, expensive, but amazing."

"Yea, we know Beca is about to make it big, but can you girls afford this right now," asked her father.

"It is a loaner of sorts. Residual Heat has a few places in L.A. for visiting artists, but they are letting us stay in this one until we find something more permanent. They didn't even set a time limit. I think they want Beca to get to work as soon as she gets there, so housing should be the least of our worries," explained Chloe. Stacie walked over to them with a bright smile.

"Hey, we're all going to head inside and hang out. The forecast says a storm might roll in soon," said Stacie as the others started heading in. Chloe looked up at the clear night sky and frowned in confusion, but shrugged it off. She followed Stacie and her parents inside, but Aubrey stopped her before she entered the house.

"Hey, will you help me grab this cooler and put it by the door before we go in? One less thing to do in the morning," said Aubrey.

"Sure, Bree. I am so glad we did this instead of our usual Bella ragers. Those were always totes fun, but it is nice to be able to actually hear each other and also not worry about someone burning the house down," giggled Chloe. She grabbed one side of the large cooler, but frowned in confusion when Aubrey's eyes teared up.

"Bree, hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy we are having this party," cried Aubrey and Chloe giggled at her friend's response as she hugged her.

"You know, for someone that graduated already, you sure are emotional. Keep it together or you are going to make me cry too," warned Chloe and Aubrey giggled as she wiped her eyes. Aubrey felt her phone buzz in her pocket and quickly glanced at it.

"Come on, let's go inside."

"What about the cooler?"

"Screw it, we'll put the others on cleanup duty tomorrow," informed Aubrey and Chloe shook her head in amusement at her friend's strange behavior.

"Alright, no more drinking for you tonight." Aubrey playfully nudged her as the girls entered the house through the backdoor. Chloe was confused when she didn't see anyone in the kitchen. In fact, she didn't see or hear anyone at all.

"Where is everyone," she asked and Aubrey grabbed her hand with a wink.

"Who knows, but let's go hang in the living room. We will get Beca to put on one of your favorite playlists," suggested Aubrey and Chloe nodded as she followed her through the house. The moment they entered the living room, she gasped and tears welled in her eyes. Everyone was in the room, their friends and family sitting off to the side. The Bellas were standing by the fireplace behind Beca and Emily, who both were sitting in chairs in front of the couch. Before Chloe could ask what was going on, Beca began strumming the guitar and Emily joined in. Chloe looked over at Aubrey, who had the biggest smile on her face as she led Chloe over to the couch to sit down. Chloe looked around the room at all the smiling faces as Aubrey stood next to Stacie and Beca began singing.

_Goin' the distance, every occasion_

_Headed for somewhere out of the way_

_Movin' and shakin' every persuasion_

_Keepin' us out there, caught in the waves_

_Tread the water in the deep_

_Just waitin' for the tides to meet_

Chloe couldn't stop the tears of happiness from falling as Emily, Stacie, and Aubrey harmonized the backup vocals and Beca continued to sing.

_And when the currents take us out again to opposite oceans_

_Out of the hands of safety_

_From the solace to the deepest end_

_Places we break and bend_

_You're the one in it with me_

_No matter how far we get_

_Oceans we are in still connect_

_And when the currents circle back again_

_They'll carry us with them to the arms of the same sea_

The rest of the Bellas joined in and Chloe looked over at her mother. She wasn't sure if she was reading the signals wrong. A part of her couldn't believe what was happening, but her mother's nod made more tears fall when she realized it was real. She locked eyes with Beca and got lost in her soulful voice as she sang.

_Isn't it all just part of the nature,_

_Piece of the business, part of the view_

_Physical labor, human behavior,_

_It's an illusion I'm passin' through_

_No place to stand or set my feet_

_Just waitin' for the ends to meet_

_And when the currents take us out again to opposite oceans_

_Out of the hands of safety_

_From the solace to the deepest end_

_Places we break and bend_

_You're the one in it with me_

_No matter how far we get_

_Oceans we are in still connect_

_And when the currents circle back again_

_They'll carry us with them to the arms of the same sea_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_The tides we're carried in, the lakes they take us out_

_They come around again and bring me back to you_

_When the currents take us out again_

_From the solace to the deepest end_

_They'll carry us with them to the arms of the same sea_

_To the arms of the same sea_

_To the arms of the same sea_

_To the arms of the same sea_

Beca handed her guitar to Stacie and Aubrey handed Beca the ring box as the girl got down on one knee in front of Chloe. Beca opened the box to reveal a breathtaking princess cut diamond ring as she sang the last words of the song.

_You're the one in it with me_

_In the arms of the same sea_

The room was quiet as Beca reached for Chloe's hand. There wasn't a dry eye in the house and she smiled hopefully up at Chloe.

"Chloe Beale, you are the most amazing woman and I am so lucky to have you. Will you please marry me?"

"Of course, Becs," cried Chloe. Beca slipped the ring on her finger and beamed with happiness as Chloe showered her with kisses. Everyone clapped for them and Sammy cleared his throat as he quickly wiped away a tear.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day when Sammy Cage cried," teased Mikey and Sammy shook his head.

"I'm not crying, you're crying," mumbled Sammy and Mikey chuckled as they all clapped. Chloe leaned her forehead against Beca's.

"I can't believe you planned all of this. Becs, this is the most romantic proposal in the history of proposals."

"Glad you like it. Em helped me plan it out."

"Then maybe we should put her out of her misery and let her come hug us now," suggested Chloe as she glanced at Emily who was practically bouncing in her chair. Beca rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Fine, get over here, kid."

"Yea, Moms and Pops," cheered Emily and everyone laughed as she tackled them onto the couch in a hug. The rest of the Bellas joined in and Beca groaned.

"Too many bodies invading too many personal spaces right now, guys. Crushing me to death down here, I am too tiny for this," she warned and they all laughed as they untangled from the pile. Chloe and Beca walked over to their parents and hugged them next before being congratulated by Sammy, Mikey, Lucy, and the other parents. Everyone left the couple to celebrate as they headed back outside. Chloe sighed happily as she pulled Beca into her arms and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"You are getting so lucky tonight, Mitchell," whispered Chloe before kissing her fiancée and Beca smirked.

"Of course I am, why did you think I did it in the first place," she teased.

"Now if only we could get all these people out of the house," grumbled Chloe.

"Or we could just leave, go get a nice hotel room for the night and get lost in each other where there are no Bellas around to hear how much I make you moan," suggested Beca and a shiver went through Chloe's body as Beca's thigh pressed in between her legs.

"Seriously," asked Chloe with a hopeful smile and Beca winked at her.

"Come on, let's go say goodbye and get out of here."

"What about packing?"

"Chlo, we aren't going to need clothes for what I have planned."

"I love you so much, baby," whispered Chloe before kissing her fiancée and following her to the backyard to announce their departure.

**AN: The song Beca sings to propose to Chloe is "Same Sea" by Lights. You can see the full playlist of songs on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day they all had been dreading was finally upon them, moving day. Graduation was bittersweet for the Bellas. They were excited to embark on new adventures, but hated that they would happen separately. There were many tearful goodbyes and more tears than any of them thought they could handle, especially Beca who made it a point to not put herself in such emotionally draining situations whenever possible. The worst part was that it happened in waves since they all needed to leave at different times. Cynthia Rose and Lilly were the first ones to leave to catch their flights to Seattle and Washington D.C. All the girls watched curiously as a black car pulled in front of the house and Lilly waved one last time before disappearing into. Beca made them vow not to ask any questions.

Amy left next to catch a flight back to Australia where she planned to spend a few months. Flo, Jessica, and Ashley departed around noon to catch their flight to Orlando. While Flo was staying at Barden, she was happy to accept the invitation to take a vacation and help Jessica and Ashley get settled in. Stacie and Aubrey left to get her moved in to Aubrey's apartment, but were coming back that afternoon to pick up Beca and Chloe and take them to the airport. Beca watched Emily and Chloe from the entryway of the living room as Chloe gave her all the keys to the house and information she needed.

"Beca, can I talk to you for a minute," asked Emily's mom as she walked downstairs.

"Yea, sure, what's up," asked Beca as she followed her into the kitchen. They sat down at the kitchen table and Katherine gave her a sympathetic smile.

"How are you doing? I remember this day and it was not fun."

"The house already sounds too quiet. I am waiting for some of the girls to burst through the door laughing and shouting out hellos. If I feel this way, I can't imagine how Em feels."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Emily really looks up to you and Chloe and I appreciate everything you have done for her. I am just concerned that she is going to try to lean more on the two of you than she should now that she is on her own and leading the next group of Bellas." Beca frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand, what do you mean lean on us?"

"She is already talking about visiting you out in L.A. When she asks, I need you to say no."

"What, why? What is happening right now? I thought you liked us," said Beca as she eyed Katherine suspiciously. Katherine slipped her hand into Beca's.

"I do and you are amazing. You and Chloe are going to do amazing things, Beca, but we both know what L.A. can be like. It can swallow people whole and while I am confident you two will be just fine, Emily is still young and impressionable. She is in a vulnerable place and I don't want her out there where she can be exposed to God knows what."

"I wouldn't let that happen and neither would Chloe."

"You wouldn't want it to happen, but things like that do. You are going to be busy with your music and Chloe has to start preparing for grad school. I don't want Emily to get caught up in that world and then swept away by it."

"What exactly are you asking me to do here?"

"Create distance and let her figure out who she is on her own, without you and Chloe to influence her. She needs to find herself on her own, away from your shadow."

"Em is not in my shadow."

"She is and you and Chloe cast a pretty big one. Pops and Moms are legends."

"That is just some running joke we do…."

"I thought that too until I saw you three interact this year. You and Chloe have been amazing to her, but I don't want her using you as a crutch. If you care about her, don't let her do that." Before Beca could respond, Emily and Chloe walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, she officially has everything she needs to start the new Bellas and blow minds," said Chloe as she hugged Emily.

"Thanks Moms, you're the best," said Emily as Chloe kissed her forehead. Beca glanced at Katherine, who pat her hand and stood up.

"Alright, kiddo, you ready to head home for the summer? We should really get on the road," suggested Katherine and Emily nodded as tears streamed down her face. Before Beca's pride got the best of her, she pulled Emily into a big hug. Chloe joined in as well and Katherine looked down. She knew how painful it was to leave the girls you made a family with and her heart went out to all three of them.

"We love you so much, Em," whispered Beca as she tried not to sob. Chloe was already lost to the emotions and crying.

"I love you guys too. Text me when you get settled and let me know when I can come see you. You can show me around L.A. and we can be cheesy tourists," she teased and Beca shut her eyes tightly. She refused to lie to Emily, so instead she was quiet for a moment.

"You are going to be an amazing captain. I am proud of you, Em," said Beca.

"We both are," assured Chloe and they hugged her one last time. Emily wiped her eyes and gave them one last look before leaving with her mother. Chloe cried in Beca's arms and Beca held her fiancée close as she allowed the emotional toll to finally take over. They were alone in the Bella House with only a few more minutes before they too would have to leave and no matter how much they prepared for that moment, it was still heartbreaking.

*Almost Two Years Later*

Beca moaned as she felt Chloe stroking her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she lazily smiled when she saw baby blue eyes gazing back into her dark blue ones. She glanced over at the clock and sighed in relief when she remembered she was off that day. Chloe wordlessly snuggled into her arms as the two of them enjoyed the peaceful morning. The rays of sunshine were starting to seep into the room, giving it a golden glow. Beca pressed a sweet kiss on the top of Chloe's head and drew invisible circles on her arm as she thought about the dream she had. It was more a memory than a dream, but it wasn't one of their best ones. The day they left the Bella House, everything changed for them. She still remembered the feeling of uncertainty and fear that pulsed through her as they boarded their plane to Los Angeles. Saying goodbye to Aubrey and Stacie was hard, but she knew the four of them would do whatever they needed to so they could stay in touch. It was different with Emily.

At first, she was as angry as Chloe was when she told her what Katherine asked of them. Chloe refused, but Beca understood where the mother was coming from. It only took a few weeks of them being in Los Angeles for her to realize the city tended to live up to its reputation. She agreed to attend a party of an up and coming artist she was working with and the level of debauchery was a bit much for her tastes. She and Chloe left an hour in after seeing lines of cocaine be snorted in one of the bathrooms. After that, they carefully vetted the people they surrounded themselves with. Sammy, Mikey, and Lucy were able to help with that and after a few months, Beca and Chloe were able to create a comfortable bubble just for them and a small circle of friends.

It still was not easy though and the two had to settle into their routines, while also trying to balance their world and the outside worlds that demanded their attention. Sammy made sure Beca hit the ground running and the first artist she worked with was Sia. Sammy believed they would get along since they had many things in common, including their introverted tendencies. Sia became a friend to Beca and Chloe, which they both appreciated. When they released "Elastic Heart," Beca's career skyrocketed and she became a big name virtually overnight in the business.

Sia taught them how to deal with the media, the invasive questions, and how to remain private in such a public industry. Her career reached a level she never thought possible when she found herself sitting with Chloe, Sammy, Mikey, Aubrey, Stacie, and Sia waiting to hear the winner for Song of the Year. When "Elastic Heart" was chosen, Beca was too dazed to process the information. It was the first of two awards that night and she was floored when her name was called for Best Arrangement. While Sia was the one awarded Song of the Year as the performer of "Elastic Heart," Best Arrangement was for the composer. She was so ecstatic that she didn't even realize she lost Producer of the Year. If anything, she was just happy to be nominated. Her life after the Grammys was a whirlwind.

She and Chloe decided to get married the night after the award show and flew to Vegas to secretly elope. The only two people to know were Stacie and Aubrey since Beca and Chloe knew their parents would be furious if they found out. They found a quaint little chapel ran by an older couple that had no clue who Beca even was, which made it all the better. The plan was to get married and then have a nice ceremony later, but later still hadn't come. After the Grammys, Beca became a hot commodity. She worked with Rihanna, Katy Perry, and Lady Gaga. After a while, the running joke was that she only worked with other women, which wasn't necessarily true, but she was selective about the artists she worked with. She chose people based on her tastes, not the other way around.

While Beca was taking the music industry by storm, Chloe thrived at UCLA. She finished the program in only three semesters, completing the program in a year and a half. After speaking with Sammy, she decided to make her capstone project an analysis of the financial success and production of a music label. Sammy was more than willing to give her access to older financial records to assist with her research. When she found a detail that had been missed for several years, it changed everything for Chloe. One of the top accountants for the company had been skimming funds for years. The amounts were so small that they were almost untraceable, but his mistake was taking funds from Beca. Since Beca hated math, she was more than happy when Chloe agreed to handle their budgeting and financial planning. When she noticed the monthly miscellaneous $150 amount being deducted from their account, she did more digging, found the pattern, and eventually the culprit.

Sammy and Kat were shocked to find out one of their closest colleagues was taking hundreds of thousands annually from the company to put in a shell account. Once they removed him from the company and reported him to the proper authorities, Sammy suggested they have a fresh set of eyes come in and assess the financial viability of the company, which is where Chloe came in. She was the first in her program to finish early and receive such a high-ranking position in a company within her first year on the job market. Unfortunately, the job required long hours. She found many issues within the company and was given authority to revamp where needed.

Between her long hours and Beca's chaotic work schedule, the two ran into issues with making each other a priority. Things came to a head when Chloe missed their dinner date earlier that year. With so little time to be together, Beca made sure to fit in one date a week with her wife. Unfortunately for Chloe, their wires got crossed and she scheduled it for the wrong day. The argument that ensued was the worst they had since moving to Los Angeles and Beca ended up brooding over it in the small studio she made in their home, while Chloe went to their bedroom. One thing that they always promised each other after all those years of unspoken feelings and misunderstandings was they wouldn't allow that to happen again, so Beca was relieved when she headed upstairs that night and found Chloe leaving their room to go in search of her as well. Beca giggled as she remembered that night, which made Chloe smile up at her and prop herself up on her pillow.

"Whatcha thinking there, Becs," she asked as she stroked her wife's hair.

"That fight we had at the beginning of the year."

"What about it?"

"The makeup sex was amazing," said Beca with a grin and Chloe giggled as she straddled her waist.

"It was definitely a long time coming, pun intended," she teased back and Beca laughed.

"I am really glad we refocused things after that. I remember being so damn scared that night that we were drifting apart. It terrified me."

"We will never let that happen. We have been through too much and know better now," she assured before tenderly kissing her.

"Yea, I think that was one of our best talks yet."

"I don't remember much talking." Beca smirked.

"I meant after, but during there was plenty of moaning. You were right though. I was so bogged down with work and trying to stay the gold standard that I wasn't taking care of myself."

"And I was trying to juggle too much and downplay everything that was going on, but look at us now. We always have at least one day a week completely to ourselves and syncing calendars really helped. I love Lucy to death for suggesting that."

"I especially like knowing when you are in a meeting so I can text you highly inappropriate workplace images."

"Yea, about that, you have got to cut it out. That last picture you sent literally made me moan out loud and Steven heard me. I had to lie and say I had a stomachache and then spent the rest of the day having to assure him I felt good enough to stay at work!" Beca covered her face with a pillow as she laughed.

"I am serious, you have to stop! You know what those pictures do to me. Besides, if they leak on the internet, we are so screwed."

"Already taken care of, babe, that's why I changed out our phones to those top secret, state of the art ones. They don't save the texts or pictures."

"Speaking of which, can we talk for a second about your spending habits lately?"

"Here we go," groaned Beca and Chloe gave her a look as she pinned her hands above her head.

"Is it bad that I am super turned on right now?"

"I love that you are flying all the Bellas into Atlanta so we can watch Em's final performance. I even love that you put everyone up in the same hotel as us, but what the hell is with purchasing $120,000 worth of equipment for your studio downstairs?"

"In my defense, that can be considered a tax write off because I use it for work."

"That's a crappy defense, Mitchell."

"It is still a defense, Mitchell," she teased back and Chloe had to fight back a laugh.

"Don't do that. It isn't fair. No making me laugh, Beca, do you realize how much you spent this month?"

"I don't know, like a couple hundred thousand."

"Try $642,573."

"How do you even know that exact number, Rain Man," asked Beca and Chloe thought for a moment.

"And fifty four cents, look, babe, I know we can afford it, but if we want to start making some moves for the long term, you have to start thinking about the ways you are spending."

"But I like my new equipment and we make plenty of money and if we go broke one day, I'll just ask my mommy for more." Chloe arched an eyebrow at her and Beca sighed.

"Fine, do you want me to take it back because I will. I will take it back."

"Of course you don't have to take it back."

"Good because I wasn't taking it back." Beca let out a yelp and laugh when Chloe poked her in her sides and started tickling her.

"Okay, okay, I would have. I totally would have," surrendered Beca and Chloe leaned down to tenderly kiss her. Beca rolled on top of her and Chloe whimpered when Beca's hand immediately slid into her panties.

"Fuck, Chlo, you are soaked," she hissed in pleasure as she plunged two fingers inside of her wife. Chloe bucked her hips up to allow Beca's fingers to go as deep into her as possible.

"You know I love it when you do that," whispered Beca into Chloe's ear and Chloe smirked.

"You know I love it when you do that," moaned Chloe. Beca kissed and nipped at her neck and she picked up the pace, sensing how close Chloe was. It didn't take long for her to climax powerfully and Beca wore a smug grin as Chloe writhed in pleasure beneath her. Chloe melted into the bed, but gasped when Beca removed her panties and slid down her body.

"Baby, I need to get you off. I have to taste you," moaned Chloe, but Beca shook her head as she settled between her legs.

"I am paying your consulting fee after that little session," she teased and Chloe cried out as Beca's tongue lapped at her folds. It never ceased to amaze her how giving her wife was in the bedroom or how much she could make her toes curl. It didn't take long for another orgasm to crash over her and Beca moaned as she sucked and nipped at the sensitive flesh.

"Fuck, Becs, you drive me crazy," whimpered Chloe and Beca grinned as she kissed her way back up her body. Chloe flipped them over and yanked down Beca's boy shorts before tossing them across the room. Suddenly, one of their phones rang, but Chloe shook her head.

"Don't you dare get that," she warned. Beca nodded as her eyes slid shut and Chloe's lips were suddenly attached to her clit. It never took her long when Chloe hummed against her like that, but she was surprised by the power and quickness of the orgasm that suddenly crashed into her.

"Oh fuck," she screamed out as Chloe plunged two fingers into her, knowing that she could make her reach that peak again. The sound of a phone ringing in the background barely registered on Beca's radar as she orgasmed yet again. She cried out as she met each pump of Chloe's fingers with her hips and did not stop until her body was completely drained of energy. Chloe took her time kissing and caressing Beca's thighs, stomach, breasts, and neck before cuddling into her arms and basking in their post-coital bliss. When a phone rang again, they both cursed and checked to see which one was the culprit.

"Not me," Beca practically sang smugly and Chloe rolled her eyes when she grabbed the buzzing device from their nightstand.

"Yea," she groaned and Beca shook with mirth at her annoyance.

"Bad time, Chlo," asked Aubrey with a hint of amusement and Chloe smirked.

"Was about to work on orgasm number three in a minute, but you decide." Beca's eyes shot open and she laughed at her wife's answer.

"Okay, that has to be either Bree or Stace. If not, we are going to have a talk about the information you give out about our sex life." Chloe giggled and playfully nudged Beca.

"What's up, Bree?"

"You sure you have time to pencil me in before orgasm number three?"

"Hmmm, I am conflicted, so you better start talking before I change my mind," she teased back.

"I need you to sync your itinerary with me for the end of next week. You are still spending a couple of nights at our place before checking into the hotel, right?"

"Of course, Bree, you know we love staying with you guys. We just knew that space would be tight if all the Bellas stayed there this trip and figured the hotel would be better for all of us."

"Plus, they have a salt water pool. I love salt water pools. We should get one," mumbled Beca as she basked in the fatigue taking over her body after their love making session.

"Damn it, Bree, you made me miss the window. She is totes falling asleep, which means orgasm number three will have to wait now."

"I know way too much about your sex life and for the record, can I just say that you two go at it like bunnies? I figured married life would slow you down a bit."

"For the record, I have a very high libido and Becs gets super moody when she doesn't get a piece of all this on a regular basis. Don't hate." Beca smirked.

"For the record, we both do. Do not try to make me sound like a sex addict, woman," grumbled Beca as she pulled Chloe closer and buried her face in her hair.

"You two are disgustingly adorable. So, still on for next week?"

"Still on and tell Stace I said to give you some. You sound cranky."

"Yea, I know, but it is my fault. Work has me swamped and she was asleep by the time I got home. I hate her hours this week. She has to open the lab at 6."

"In the morning, ew," said Chloe as she scrunched up her nose.

"I can't wait to see you."

"Me too," agreed Chloe.

"What, no comment from the peanut gallery also known as Beca?"

"She's asleep. I told you, you made me miss my window."

"Well if I can't get none, neither can you, Chlo."

"Oh I will totes get some soon. This is our day off and I plan on spending it in bed."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, have fun at work," Chloe giggled before hanging up. She synced her calendar with Aubrey's for the selected days and sent the blonde a text notifying her of it before closing her phone and snuggling back up to her wife. She planned to have her way with her again, but a nap would have to do for now.

Two hours later, Chloe woke up to an empty bed, which made her pout, but the smell of bacon in the air began to make her smile. She rolled out of bed, grabbed one of Beca's plaid shirts, and headed downstairs as she put it on. She smiled when she heard her wife's beautiful voice singing as she approached the kitchen. She quietly watched her from the entryway as Beca flipped a pancake and swayed to the music echoing from her phone.

"New song," asked Chloe and Beca immediately turned it off.

"New song, can't hear it yet," she reminded Chloe, which made the red head roll her eyes.

"What, Becs, you think I am going to scoop you? We work at the same place."

"No," giggled Beca and Chloe eyed her carefully before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Morning," whispered Chloe.

"Morning, babe, and stop giving me that look. You can't hear it yet."

"Why not, I always get to hear your stuff first," pouted Chloe.

"And you will, when it is done."

"Which means it isn't for another artist, this is yours," Chloe stated more than asked and Beca kissed her again before turning back to the stove.

"You know, it always amazes me how you can read me so damn well."

"Well, I am fluent in all things Beca," assured Chloe as she walked over to the refrigerator to grab a container of chopped fruit.

"When do I get to hear it," she asked and Beca smiled at how eager Chloe was to hear the song. It always warmed her heart how supportive her wife was of her career.

"Soon, baby, but for now, you will just have to enjoy this tidbit of information. Check out the Top 40," she suggested and giggled when Chloe immediately grabbed her phone to search the chart on one of her apps. Beca removed the last of the pancakes and turned off the stove before turning to her wife to open her arms. Chloe giggled as she jumped into them and showered her with kisses.

"I don't care how many awards I win, this will always be the best payoff," assured Beca.

"I am so proud of you, Becs. You made it number 1 in four days? That is amazing. What is Sammy saying," she asked as Beca carried her over to the table and sat her on top of it.

"Oh, he is being ridiculously smug right now."

"He did tell you people would love it."

"I know, I just….I wrote it such a long time ago and it feels like a lifetime ago too. You make me so damn happy that I can't even think about the mental state I was in when I wrote it."

"Let Me Go is a great song and it is unique. That is why people like it. It isn't just another heartbreak song or only about love. How many songs out there are talking about loving someone, but needing them to let you go because you don't love them the way they want you to? Part of your appeal is your ability to touch on things that make us human."

"Well I want to touch on a few things right now," she said as she unbuttoned the plaid shirt Chloe was wearing and the red head bit her lip seductively.

"It has been a while since we did it on the table."

"Orgasm number three," teased Beca as she laughed and leaned Chloe back on it.

That evening, they were swimming in their infinity pool in the backyard watching the sunset. Their house in the Hollywood Hills gave them a perfect view of the horizon and Beca sighed happily.

"Off days were a brilliant idea, babe. They give me something to look forward to every week," admitted Beca as Chloe wrapped her legs around her under the water.

"Me too, a day just for you and me, no one to bother us," agreed Chloe. Suddenly, both of their phones began ringing and they both cursed. Beca swam over to the phones and sighed when she saw the numbers.

"Shit, Chlo, it's Sammy for me and Alex for you."

"Never a good sign," groaned Chloe as they got out of the pool and dried off, knowing they would be called back soon. Beca smirked as, like clockwork, their phones rang again.

"What's wrong," asked Beca into the phone as she sat down on a lounge chair.

"Beca, don't get pissed," said Sammy.

"Oh this conversation is off to a good start, what is it?"

"Jesse."

"Jesse?"

"Motherfucker," shouted Chloe and Beca cringed.

"I don't think Alex told her not to get pissed. I'll merge the calls, so we can all talk together," stated Beca before hanging up. She grabbed Chloe's phone and added Sammy to the conversation before putting it on speaker.

"Alright, what the hell is going on and why did you just mention an ex I haven't seen for years?"

"Well, that ex has decided to release a YouTube video of a new song. You two should watch it before the conversation goes any further," suggested Alex and Beca frowned in confusion while Chloe paced back and forth.

"Uh, okay, will do. What's it called?"

"Oh you'll see it. It is the number one trending video and has over 12 million views already. He just released it today. Call us back once you see it," said Sammy before hanging up. Beca stood up and pulled her wife into her arms.

"Chlo, no matter what it is, we will be fine, okay? I know he is a sore subject, but we are fine. We just finished up orgasm number four to prove it," she tried to tease and Chloe took a deep breath as she slowly nodded. They went into their living room and Beca turned on the television as Chloe plopped down the couch with their towels. She wrapped one around herself and one around Beca. Sammy was right. It didn't take long to find and the title alone infuriated them. Jesse's face popped onto their TV as he spoke.

"What up, it's your boy Jesse. I am currently in Toronto about to start pre-production, but something happened that really pissed me off the other day. So, um, most of you do not know this unless you knew me back in the day at Barden, but I used to date Beca Mitchell. That's right, that Beca Mitchell, chart topping, Grammy award winning, Beca Mitchell. I never brought it up before because things didn't end on the best of notes with us and I wanted to move on, so imagine my surprise when Beca releases Let Me Go, which she wrote about our relationship and about me like 3 years ago or something. Like I said, I had moved on. Obviously, I am doing great, but I think it is pretty ironic that she released Let Me Go about something that happened so long ago. So anyways, I wrote and recorded a song around that same time to get my feelings out. I never told anyone because it was just for me, you know? It was to vent and pretty much do what she did in Let Me Go, which is to get my version of things out. I had no plans on releasing it, but since she is using our past relationship to make money and push this picture perfect image of her life with Chloe, I thought it was only fair that you hear my version of how things went done. So, this is called, I Think My Girl is Bi. Leave a comment below to let me know what you think."

"I Think My Girl is Bi, is he serious right now," shouted Chloe and Beca pinched the bridge of her nose as the lyric video started. The beat was painfully choppy and trying to be cooler than it actually was for her taste, but she refrained from commenting on that as she listened to the words.

_So I got this situation_

_My girl's been hanging out with this other girl_

_Let me talk about it_

_Where's my girlfriend?_

_I been callin'_

_She ain't picked up_

_Somethings fishy_

_She won't hear me_

_Now I'm sittin' here_

_Like what the fuck?_

_This is too unusual_

_She never did it like this before_

_She usually calls me back within the hour_

_I bet she's out with what's her name_

_The girl that doesn't have a man_

_Assumptions in my mind got me confused girl_

Beca could feel her neck and shoulders tensing up as the video continued, but what was worse was Chloe's response. She was livid and Beca knew diffusing the situation was going to be a struggle as Chloe's jaw clenched in anger.

_Sometimes she can't keep her pretty hands off me_

_But when she's with her girlfriend she don't even speak_

_She could spot a pretty girl faster than I can_

_Tells me that she loves me but I'm tryna' understand_

_I think my girl is..._

_Bi Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay_

_I think my girl is..._

_Bi Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay_

_I think my girl is..._

_Bi Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay_

_Should I say goodbye?_

_Should I give it a try?_

_I think my girl is..._

_Secret conversations in my face_

_They talk in code_

_Matching tattoos, to the bathroom_

_At the same time they go_

_This is too usual_

_Never been like this before_

_Affection ain't the same when she's around_

_I wonder if I'm trippin_

_Visions of them kissin_

_Now I wanna know the truth cause..._

_Sometimes she can't keep her pretty hands off me_

_But when she's with her girlfriend she don't even speak_

_She could spot a pretty girl faster than I can_

_Tells me that she loves me but I'm tryna' understand_

_I think my girl is..._

_Bi Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay_

_I think my girl is..._

_Bi Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay_

_I think my girl is..._

_Bi Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay_

_Should I say goodbye?_

_Should I give it a try?_

_I think my girl is..._

Beca took a deep breath and called Sammy and Alex back. She pulled Chloe into her arms and kissed her forehead, but Chloe immediately stood up and began pacing as they listened to Alex over the speaker phone.

"We have to get out in front of this. First off, why didn't I know about Jesse," asked the woman and Beca smirked.

"Because there was nothing to know, we dated for a couple of years, I was too hung up on Chloe for it to go anywhere and we broke up."

"Was there cheating involved? The rumors are swirling already, so I need you to be up front with me. What happened?" Beca looked up at Chloe and nodded before speaking up.

"Yea, we broke up because I cheated on him."

"And that wasn't something you thought worth mentioning? Beca, we have been over this! I have to be in the know about everything, even things you want to keep secret. I know you are a private person, but it is my job to keep your personal life out of the tabloids so you can maintain that privacy. I would never judge you, but I need to know! I could have gotten out in front of this sooner."

"Dude, I didn't think…."

"That's the problem," interrupted Alex and before Beca could start cursing out the woman in charge of her Public Relations, Sammy cut in.

"Okay, enough, it happened and we need to figure out the next move. Beca, I don't remember everything about what happened, so you two have to refresh my memory and catch up Alex. Start from the beginning," he suggested and Chloe plopped down on the couch as the two of them explained the long story about the triangle that was Jesse, Beca, and Chloe. Alex sighed in relief when they finished and was quiet for a moment.

"I can work with this and I apologize for being upset earlier. I have heard and seen some insane things, so my imagination ran wild at first. I know you two better than that though and I am sorry."

"What do we do," asked Chloe, but Beca gulped when Alex's smirk echoed through the phone.

"It will be handled by the end of the week."

"No, no, no, Alex, don't you dare. I know what that means and I am not okay with that. You could ruin him. Your cut throat tactics and no nonsense personality are things I respect about you, but not this time, please," pleaded Beca and Chloe frowned at her.

"You can't be serious, Beca. He is trying to ruin your career," shouted Chloe.

"I don't believe that. That's not Jesse."

"You heard him at the beginning of the video. He isn't doing this because he cares about you. He is being petty as hell and this ends now. Alex, do it."

"No, listen, I can reason with him. I know him."

"You haven't seen him in years. People change and Jesse has always been a prick."

"Of course you believe that because you hated each other. Your perspective is a bit skewed, don't you think," shouted Beca and Chloe gritted her teeth as she stood up.

"Chlo," called Beca as Chloe stormed off.

"Look, we know you need to go handle that, but we have to make a decision now. Things like this spread like wildfire online and you are all trending on Twitter," warned Sammy.

"Beca, you are a good person, so I know you don't want to hurt Jesse and you feel guilty about the hurt you already caused him, but this could damage Chloe's reputation. Right now, you two are the private, but ridiculously in love and amazing couple that a lot of the LGBTQ community looks up to. You are the standard and I know you don't care about that, but being the standard is why people respect you enough to give you two privacy. If we don't handle this soon, that standard and your reputation as a couple gets diminished." Beca pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What are the options? The least ruthless options, Alex."

"Release a statement tonight, followed by press for the next couple of days. It is an easy spin. This is queer bashing."

"Jesse isn't homophobic."

"He doesn't have to be to push rhetoric that fuels it on. That song is problematic as hell. The way that he speaks about Chloe, the arrogance in the fact he asks if he should give it a try as if it is just something he can join in on. You are role models for a lot of people. You matter to so many people and you have to stand up to this, even if you care about Jesse." Beca took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"Fine, send me the schedule tomorrow, but I'm done with this tonight. Day off still applies," she said before hanging up and heading toward her bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway when she saw Chloe sobbing as she sat at the edge of their bed. Beca ran over and knelt down in front of her to cup her face.

"Chlo, I told them to handle it, okay? I am going to handle it."

"It's like he is always going to pop up no matter what. It has been years and we are married and he can just come in and wreck things so quickly," cried Chloe.

"Nothing is wrecked. We are in love. God Chlo, I didn't even think it was possible but I love you even more than I did back then. I fall even harder for you each day. I am going to handle this and we are going to be fine. Now that Alex knows, we will make sure Jesse leaves us the hell alone for the rest of our aca-awesome lives." She smiled when Chloe giggled.

"Jesus, it must be bad if you are using acas," teased Chloe and Beca leaned her forehead against hers.

"Anything to make you smile," assured Beca before tenderly kissing her. Chloe spread her legs as she deepened the kiss and Beca instantly placed her back on the bed.

"Orgasm number five," teased Beca with a seductive smile and Chloe tenderly kissed her as they became lost in one another, needing to take their minds off of the past.

**AN: The song in this chapter is "I Think My Girl is Bi" by Omarion.**

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beca furiously typed on her phone in the Bella group chat the next day as she headed for the Warner Bros Lot to be interviewed by Ellen. Alex released a statement the previous night and Beca was to follow it up with some appearances. It irked her because it took time away from her already busy schedule. She was supposed to be in the studio with Rihanna, not defending her relationship on national television. She told Chloe to go to work and go through her day as usual while she made the rounds with the media. First, she was on the Ryan Seacrest Show where they talked about the situation and the meaning behind “Let Me Go.” The interview was about to play and she was curious how it sounded now that she wasn’t terrified of the questions she would have to answer.

“Evan, can you please turn it up? Thanks,” she called to her driver and he turned up the stereo.

“Welcome back to the Ryan Seacrest Show. We are honored and absolutely thrilled to have Beca Mitchell with us today. Beca, thank you so much for joining us and on such short notice, we just have to know what is up with this video by your ex.”

“Thank you for having me.”

“I am surprised this is your first time on the show. You have produced seven chart toppers and are a two-time Grammy award winning producer, but our paths haven’t managed to cross.”

“I am a pretty private person, but sometimes you have to defend your love and your art, so here I am.”

“Then let’s start with the elephant in the room. Since you popped up on the scene, your relationship status and sexuality have been clear. You are a gay woman in love with your beautiful fiancée, so I know a lot of listeners are surprised by this song and to hear that you were in a long-term relationship with a man.”

“Well, to be clear, I have never called myself any of these labels. I understand why people use them. I think they can be helpful in terms of identity and pride and I am certainly proud of my relationship with Chloe. She is everything to me and my relationship status has always been something I am clear about.”

“But not your sexuality?”

“To be honest, I have never put a label on it and my parents are amazing, wonderful humans that didn’t care.”

“Okay, so then start from the beginning because the rumor is that you were with Jesse, you cheated with Chloe, and now you two are engaged.”

“That part is true. I am not proud of the infidelity part, but it didn’t go down the way he is making it seem and that is what pisses me off. Chloe wasn’t some fling or someone I was in lust with. The truth is, when I started college, I was really closed off. I never had a relationship and my parents’ divorce totally screwed me up. All I ever wanted was to make music. Then, I met Chloe and Jesse, on the same day and they were really nice, energetic people that brought me out of my shell. I joined the Barden Bellas and that’s how I got close with Chloe. We became best friends. Jesse and I got closer and we eventually started dating.”

“So then, what happened?”

“Chloe happened, we became closer friends and looking back I was always attracted and fell in love with her before I even fell in love with Jesse, but I didn’t have the emotional intelligence to understand what was happening. By the time I did, I was deep in a relationship with a nice guy who I didn’t want to hurt, but I wasn’t in love with him.”

“So when did you and Chloe happen?”

“It was the end of junior year. We just won this awesome competition and we were celebrating at a bar in Copenhagen with the rest of our friends. Jesse was hanging out with his friends, which should have been a red flag that I wasn’t as into him as I should have been. Alcohol is liquid courage for me, which is why I don’t drink often and things progressed between Chloe and me that night. I woke up the next morning and felt horrible, so I went to Jesse’s and came clean. We broke up that day and that was it.”

“Oh, so there was no affair?”

“Hell no, look Chloe isn’t that type of woman and what infuriates me is that his lame excuse for a song implied that she is. She wasn’t some chick lurking in the shadows just waiting to take advantage of poor little defenseless me. That is some straight male nonsense that they tell themselves when they lose the girl and don’t know how to cope, so they blame everything on the girls. If he has a problem, his problem is with me, not Chloe. I apologized to him. I wrote the dude a song telling him to let me go and he still keeps bringing it up.”

“Someone pointed that out online. Now the song, amazing and super catchy by the way, when did you write it, when did he hear it, just give us a timeline.”

“I wrote the song the summer after we broke up. I performed it in the fall that year and he was actually there. In fact, he then ambushed me and Chloe at our house that night to talk about it and tell me he was dropping out of school his senior year and needed space from me.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, you literally wrote a song titled Let Me Go, performed it for him, and his response was to show up at your house unannounced and try to guilt trip you?”

“I think in his mind he was holding out hope. Jesse is a hopeless romantic and he watches way too many old school romance movies. You know, only the guy can get the girl. Never the girl getting the girl. Only the straight best friends fall in love, never two girls that have been there for each other for years and realize they have always wanted more. He romanticized our relationship and what I was to him. Dude, I’ll be real, I’m not even that great.” Ryan started laughing.

“Beca, that is ridiculous!” She laughed as well.

“I am serious! I don’t like to open up to people. I get moody and want to just be left alone. I pushed away so many of my friends and family during that time. The only person that got through to me was Chloe, so yea, I fell in love with the most amazing girl in the world because she could flash me that beautiful smile and everything was okay. She is the sunshine to my constant cloudy weather and I am totally the rain on her parade, but whatever. She is stuck with me now and I am not letting her go.”

“That’s why you put a ring on it,” he teased and she laughed.

“Oh yea, that ring is a binding contract. She doesn’t know it yet, but I will sue the hell out of her if she ever is like, yea, you’re too moody for me. But seriously, dude, I have no clue what she sees in me but it works. It works so much. She calls me on my crap, she makes me talk to her, and refuses to let me shut down. Being with Chloe is the easiest part of my life.”

“You two are a beautiful couple and anyone that sees you even for a second can see the chemistry. Jesse, if you are listening, sorry my friend, but Bechloe wins again. Here is the new hit single by Beca Mitchell, Let Me Go.” Beca sighed in relief as they pulled in front of the entrance to Ellen. The interview sounded just fine and she hoped it worked. She was surprised to see people waiting outside and groaned. She was sure they were there to pepper her with questions about Jesse and she mentally prepared herself as Evan opened the door for her. She walked over to the small crowd and noticed they were mainly young women.

“Oh my God, Beca, we love you. Can you please sign this for me,” asked one girl and Beca smiled as she signed the Rolling Stone magazine cover she did a shoot for last year.

“Thank you so much. I love you and Chloe.”

“Thanks, do you want a picture?”

“Yes, oh my God, thank you,” cried the girl and Beca posed for the picture before giving the girl a hug.

“Hey, no problem. Thanks for standing out here to wait on me.” She signed for the rest of the fans and took pictures before turning to leave.

“Hey, Beca,” called a guy and she sighed figuring he was paparazzi. She was caught off guard by the tears in his eyes when she turned around.

“Thank you for…well I guess just being you. I came out to my dad after listening to Elastic Heart and seeing you and Chloe together. It was the hardest thing I have ever done, but that song got me through,” he confessed and Beca’s eyes welled up with tears. She pulled him in for a hug and smiled.

“That is the best compliment I have ever gotten about a song. Well, except from Chloe. Sorry, but you rank below her on that list, but right below,” assured Beca and he laughed. He pulled out his phone and started recording.

“I will totally take it. Can you say hi to my boyfriend, Austin? He wanted to be here but he had to work.” Beca waved at the camera.

“Hey, Austin, your boyfriend….”

“Nick.”

“Your boyfriend Nick is a really cool kid. Hold on to him and have a great life together,” said Beca before winking at the camera.

“Oh my God, thank you so much. I love you, Beca,” cried Nick. Evan ushered Beca inside and she waved goodbye to the group before heading to her dressing room to get ready for the show.

 

Beca wasn’t as nervous as she waited for Ellen to call her on stage for their interview. The Seacrest interview and fan interactions outside eased her anxiety a bit, so she smiled and waved at the crowd when she was called out. She hugged Ellen before sitting down and letting out a deep breath.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hello, Beca, we have been trying to get you on the show forever but I understand this isn’t really your thing.”

“If by this, you mean interacting with other humans, then you are totally right.” The studio audience laughed and Ellen waved her off.

“You are amazing at interacting with humans. What are you talking about? I heard you this morning on Seacrest’s show and your story was so relatable. There are so many confused, misunderstood, introverted young adults out there trying to figure out their emotions. You write music that lets them do that, so thank you,” said Ellen and the audience applauded.

“Yea, I am trying to get better at it though. The other day, Chlo and I were trying to find songs we could sing to each other and we realized we have the same problem now that we did when we were in college. There aren't songs that have girls singing about other girls. Seriously, if you listen to the radio, you would think everyone is straight and maybe like 0.5% of the population is not labeled that way. It is ridiculous.”

“So are you working on any songs to fix that?” Beca blushed.

“Um, actually I am, but I always let Chloe hear my stuff before I tell anyone else about it. I can say though that every song that I write now is about her. When I am producing, it is different. I always take into account the artist of course, but my new songs are rooted in my relationship, my peace, with her.”

“Is that why you hesitated in releasing Let Me Go? I heard you weren't sure about it.”

“Oh totally, it is about a dude from years ago. I didn’t want to release it, but Sammy, my producer was adamant that people needed to hear it. I am now adamant that Sammy got me into trouble, but whatever.” Ellen and the audience laughed again.

“So I know you are a private person and a bit introverted, so I want us to play a game, but first I am willing to take the first step. I figure if I admit something embarrassing about myself, then you will play this game with me.”

“Is the game embarrassing because I already blush too much for my taste,” deadpanned Beca and Ellen laughed as she shook her head.

“No, it will just help the audience get to know you better. So I will go first though. Here is my embarrassing thing. Portia and I….and don’t worry she gave me permission to tell you this…”

“Oh good because that would have been super awkward.”

“We both secretly have been Bechloe fans for months and just realized it last night when I found out you were coming on the show,” confessed Ellen and the audience laughed as Beca placed her face in her hands.

“Wait, what, Ellen Degeneres cannot know about me in any capacity. That’s just not how my life works at all.”

“Well Portia and I do so there you go.”

“I feel like you saying you actually ship us is just your way of trying to be nice and in reality, you both think Chloe is gorgeous because she is and you were like, how can I tell her that without it being weird, so you came up with this instead. Yea, that’s it.” Ellen laughed.

“No, it is not….”

“Oh, I already sealed this scenario in my head so it is a fact to me now. You are crushing on my girlfriend and I got dragged along for the ride. Simple.” Ellen threw her head back in laughter as the audience laughed as well.

“We think you two are adorable together and you are both amazingly talented, gifted, beautiful women.”

“Well thank you, but I still think my scenario is better and I will tell you why, so….” The audience couldn’t stop laughing, which made Beca laugh as well.

“So okay, crushing on Chloe? That’s believable. If you want someone that will make you melt on the spot just by smiling at you, will make you feel invincible even on your bad days, and is sweet and funny then you are good. However, I am the downside of the ship,” teased Beca. They laughed along with the audience and Ellen sighed.

“I love how you are far more okay with us being in love with your girlfriend than being fans of the Bechloe fan club.”

“Oh, I am totally cool with you being fans. I just understand it is because of Chlo.”

“Alright, before you go, let’s play a game of ten questions. Don’t think, just answer.”

“Got it.”

“Favorite food?”

“Chinese.”

“Favorite movie?”

“Don’t have one.”

“Rain or sun?”

“Both.”

“Hot or cold?”

“Uh…uh….depends on how hot or how cold.”

“Favorite holiday?”

“Christmas.”

“Favorite sport?”

“What’s a sport?” Ellen couldn’t control her laughter at Beca’s scrunched up nose, but managed to finish the questions.

“Favorite TV show?”

“Anything that makes me and Chloe laugh.”

“Favorite season?”

“Fall.”

“Favorite color?”

“Baby blue.”

“Favorite place?”

“Chloe.”

“Beautiful! That’s all the time we have with Beca, but check out her new single Let Me Go. Beca Mitchell, everybody, we’ll be right back!” The audience clapped and Beca thanked Ellen once again before letting out a sigh of relief. Her day in front of the media was over and she was ready to get home.

 

On the way home, she spoke with Sammy and Alex, who loved her interviews. The response had been positive and Alex was comfortable saying that things were back on track. Beca called for Chloe when she entered their house that afternoon and giggled when the red head darted around the corner and jumped into her arms.

“Someone is happy to see me.”

“Babe, they love you. You did amazing.”

“Thanks, babe, I was on my best behavior, just for you.”

“Oh I know you were and I love you so much for it. I know you hate doing press, but Alex thinks it really helped. I came home early to show you just how much I appreciate the sacrifice,” said Chloe with a seductive smile and Beca put her down to get a better look at the silk robe she was wearing.

“Chlo, what are you wearing under that,” she asked as she stalked toward her wife and Chloe ran upstairs to their bedroom. Beca moaned when they reached the bed and Chloe untied the robe to reveal her new bra and panties. Beca closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They both groaned when Beca’s phone rang and Chloe sighed.

“Technically, it isn’t an off day,” she grumbled as her wife answered the phone, but Beca’s expression made her worried.

“It’s Jesse,” whispered Beca as she covered the mouthpiece of the phone and Chloe groaned.

“Of course it is,” muttered Chloe. Beca cleared her throat and spoke up.

“Jesse?”

“Uh…hey, Bec…can we talk?”

“Yea, I guess. What’s up,” she asked as she plopped down on the bed. Chloe sat beside her and slipped their hands together knowing that Beca was anxious. She hadn’t spoken to Jesse in years.

“Is Chloe there?”

“She lives here, Jesse,” she snapped with a clipped tone that came out harsher than she meant for it to, but she was on edge. She was also very protective of Chloe.

“Can you put me on speaker phone, so I can talk to both of you?”

“Uh, yea, sure, hold on,” said Beca before putting him on speaker.

“Go ahead, we are both here.”

“I don’t really know where to start, so I will just say it. I am really sorry. I was out of line and I know that now. I let my emotions get the best of me and I reacted and got caught up in things instead of thinking rationally.”

“What emotion, Jesse? I performed that song for you years ago, so why were you so shocked I released it?”

“I think it just brought up old feelings and old times,” he confessed and Chloe smirked.

“Chloe, I can hear your eyes rolling through the phone,” he said with a chuckle and Chloe couldn’t help but giggle.

“Yea, sorry, continue,” said Chloe.

“That was a really weird time in our lives and I think I still hold on to some resentment, but the song is exactly right. I have to let go, so I am going to take down the video and make one addressing everything if that is okay?”

“You can always say your truth, Jesse. The only reason I was so hurt was because I will always be protective of Chloe. You want to call out how crappy I was as a girlfriend, fine, but please just leave her out of our drama. That’s what you never understood. It wasn’t about her. I mean it was, but…”

“Yea, I know what you mean. It is like you said that night after the show. We weren't compatible.”

“Yea,” agreed Beca.

“I really do apologize and Chloe, if I ever did anything to make you or Beca feel ashamed of being gay, I never meant for that. I was angry that you took my girl, not that you were a girl, but I get how the song made it seem differently. I am so sorry for the dick move.”

“And I get why you were upset. It would be just like if a guy constantly made moves on her knowing you two were together. I came to terms with that over that summer and I am sorry for the dick move too.”

“We all made dick moves. Can we please agree on that and move on,” asked Beca and Chloe nodded.

“Yes,” she giggled.

“Definitely, well I just wanted to call to say that. I have to get back to work, but the video has already been deleted and the new one will be out sometime this week, just so you have a heads up.”

“Thank you, Jesse, and thank you for calling.” They hung up and Beca sighed in relief as Chloe fell back on the bed with a sigh of her own.

“Closure, it finally feels like closure,” said Chloe and Beca tenderly kissed her before nodding. It did feel like closure and she never realized how much they all needed it.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been over a week since the drama with Jesse occurred and social media and the entertainment gossip world had moved on to more salacious scandals. After Jesse posted his video apologizing, saying that he was an ally for the LGBTQ community, and he was working on making sure he was a better version of himself so he could let the past go, there was no more drama to truly stir up, so the media moved on. Beca and Chloe were in Atlanta for Emily’s last ICCA performance. They were currently at Stacie and Aubrey’s house eating outside on the back patio and catching up.

“I still can't believe he released that video. It wasn’t even that it was petty. It was just in poor taste and poorly done,” said Aubrey and Beca clinked glasses with her before taking a sip of her wine.

“Thank you, someone finally said it. Everyone was so focused on the scandal behind it, but did anyone think about how poor quality that song was,” exclaimed Beca and Chloe kissed her cheek.

“Always the critic,” she teased and they all laughed. Beca smiled as she looked around the spacious backyard as the sun set in the distance.

“Look at us eating on the back patio of your house, sipping wine, and being ridiculously domestic. Ever think you would be here, Stace,” teased Beca and Stacie smirked as she glanced at Aubrey. They shared a look and Aubrey nodded with a smile as Stacie pulled something from her pocket. She hid it under the table for a moment before proudly displaying a diamond ring on her finger.

“I feel domestic as hell, but am okay because she put a ring on it,” announced Stacie. Aubrey laughed as Beca and Chloe happily hugged them.

“You guys are engaged? That is amazing! Congratulations,” said Chloe and Beca winked at Stacie.

“And you thought she would never propose,” she teased and Aubrey’s jaw dropped.

“You did,” asked Aubrey and Stacie looked down as she nodded.

“I didn’t think you wanted to take that step with me,” confessed Stacie. Aubrey pulled her into her lap and passionately kissed her.

“Baby, I have wanted to take this step with you for a while now. I just didn’t think you were ready,” assured Aubrey and Stacie happily hugged her.

“It’s true, Stace. We talked about it a lot,” confirmed Chloe.

“Well, now that we are engaged, we just have to wait for you two to actually tell everyone you are already married, have the ceremony, and then we can focus on ours,” said Aubrey and Beca groaned as she nodded.

“We know and we let this get way out of hand. It was just so easy falling into married life that it kind of slipped our minds,” admitted Beca as she kissed the top of Chloe’s hand.

“Yea, we have been so busy with work, so when we do have a moment of free time we spend it enjoying each other,” added Chloe.

“Yea you do,” teased Stacie with a suggestive wink at them and Beca laughed, but Aubrey’s gasp made them look up at her.

“You two are married,” questioned Emily as she walked toward the patio and Beca sighed.

“Uh, Em….”

“I tried knocking and figured you guys were back here. I wasn’t stalking you or anything. But that’s not the point, you are married and you didn’t tell me?”

“We didn’t tell anyone, Em,” defended Chloe.

“Yea, just your best friends. I have to go,” she grumbled and marched off.

“Em,” called Beca as Aubrey and Stacie sighed.

“Shit,” said Stacie.

“Yep,” agreed Aubrey while Chloe and Beca frowned in confusion.

“Okay, I knew she would be disappointed, but what was that,” questioned Chloe and Stacie sighed.

“Em has been struggling a bit since we all left,” confessed Stacie.

“Why didn’t you tell us that,” asked Beca.

“Bree, I told you to keep an eye on her,” said Chloe and Aubrey groaned.

“This is why secrets fucking suck. I did, I am, why do you think she is so comfortable just waltzing into our backyard? She is over here all the time.”

“Yea, this one isn’t on us, it is on you two,” accused Stacie and Beca crossed her arms.

“That’s going to need way more explanation than that,” said Beca and Chloe nodded in agreement as Stacie sighed.

“Stace, don’t,” warned Aubrey, but Stacie shook her head.

“No, this is stupid. That girl is like my baby sister. You two are our best friends and we know all this bullshit and aren't supposed to tell because we are trying to be loyal to all of you at once.”

“Then talk,” said Beca.

“She thinks you guys left her behind. You got too busy for her and that’s why you stopped calling or texting as much. She doesn’t know that her helicopter mom asked you to stay away from her and that you were just trying to do the right thing,” exclaimed Stacie.

“Wait, my mom did what,” shrieked Emily and they all almost jumped out of their seats.

“Jesus Christ, Em, you just scared the hell out of me,” yelled Beca as she clutched her chest.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to leave mad and going back to the Bella House doesn’t sound appealing either,” confessed Emily. Stacie opened her arms to her and Emily hugged her before sitting down at the table.

“Frat night,” asked Aubrey.

“Frat night,” confirmed Emily.

“What the hell is a frat night,” asked Beca and Emily ran a hand through her hair.

“It’s this stupid thing the new Bellas do. They each choose a frat boy, invite him over all on the same night, and make it a competition to see who had the best sex. They even keep score.”

“Dude, that’s gross and problematic on so many levels. Not because they are having sex, but who makes it a game with points involved,” asked Beca.

“And makes it a Bellas ritual,” added Chloe and Stacie nodded.

“Yea, the Hunter and I had tons of sex in college and even we think it is unbecoming of a Bella,” admitted Stacie.

“Stace, quick question, now that you are getting married, is the Hunter going away,” asked Beca and both Stacie and Aubrey gasped at her.

“Of course not,” declared Stacie.

“Why would you ask her that,” asked Aubrey and Beca leaned over to Chloe and Emily.

“Why do I feel like I just asked a question about a kinky sex game,” whispered Beca. Chloe and Emily giggled while Stacie and Aubrey winked at each other, which Beca caught, but refused to acknowledge. Chloe hugged Emily.

“Em, we are sorry for not telling you about your mom and what she asked us to do. I wasn’t happy with it either but Becs thought it was for the best.”

“What the hell, Pops!”

“Wow, Chlo, way to throw me under the bus,” muttered Beca.

“Anytime, babe, look, Em, I think your mom means well and I did agree to it after we went to some very sketchy parties in L.A.”

“But I thought you guys loved L.A.,” said Emily and Beca sighed as she slipped her hand into Chloe’s.

“We love the access and resources we have to the business in L.A., but the city is loud and crowded. I am fond of our house though,” said Beca.

“We will find the perfect one though,” assured Chloe as she winked at Beca and they shared a look.

“What was that,” asked Emily.

“What was what,” asked Beca.

“That thing you just did, that look.”

“There was no thing, we don’t have a thing, no Hunter in this relationship,” said Beca and she smiled smugly as Stacie showed her middle finger.

“Look, I get that my mom put you two in a hard place and I am sorry about that, but you continuously keep stuff from me. I learn more about your lives through Stace and Bree than from actually talking to the two of you.” Beca looked down and sighed.

“I guess she has a point,” conceded Beca.

“Fine, we will tell you our secret after you tell us yours,” bargained Chloe, but Emily scoffed.

“That’s not fair. You two kept a huge secret from me and….”

“Kid, she argues with financial analysts and CEOs on a regular basis, you aren't going to win this one,” warned Beca and Emily groaned.

“Fine, I hate the Bellas,” confessed Emily. Beca and Chloe frowned in confusion.

“Wait, what, since when,” asked Beca.

“Since they became associated with a bunch of privileged millennials that don’t understand the value of sisterhood.”

“You do realize we are all millennials, right,” teased Beca and Emily giggled.

“Pops, you know what I mean. These girls are different. They are catty, they talk shit about each other on a regular basis, and while they are talented, there is no feeling in the songs. When all of you left, it was the loneliest I have ever felt in my life. Now, I can't wait to get away from these girls.” Chloe hugged her and stroked her hair.

“We are so sorry, Em. I wish you would have told us and we should have told you about why we were keeping our distance.”

“I can't believe my mom asked you to do that. I am going to have a very strongly worded talk with her when I get home. Okay, I told you my secret, now what’s yours?” Aubrey and Stacie perked up.

“Yea, we don’t even know it yet,” said Aubrey and Chloe nodded at Beca.

“Um, okay, so things are going great for us, but we can't really stand L.A. anymore. So, we have been in talks with Sammy about taking over the Atlanta office and creating our own label,” confessed Beca.

“We would still be under Residual Heat, but it would be ours to run. I would run the business side. Becs gets to still do her thing and the label still makes money,” added Chloe.

“Guys, that is amazing, why would you keep that from us,” asked Stacie.

“It is still in the early stages and there are a lot of things to work out. Chloe is extremely valuable to the L.A. office and I still am under contract to be in L.A. until next year, so the timing is off.”

“Besides, it isn’t horrible. We finally found a way to balance out work and everything else, but we do miss this place and all of you,” added Chloe.

“So then, realistically how likely is this deal to happen,” asked Emily as Stacie tried to hide her smile.

“Well, Chlo is heading the negotiations on our behalf and she has a frighteningly good talent when it comes to making people bend to her will, so knowing her, we will be looking for a place out here next year, why?” Emily began to fidget and Stacie rolled her eyes.

“Oh for crying out loud, look, she misses you two nerds and we aren't Beca and Chloe substitutes. Her mom wants her to start thinking about grad schools, but she wants to hang out with you while she figures out what she wants in life. You’re stuck with the kid for life, so you two shouldn’t have expected that to change after college and, Em, you should have sacked up and said something sooner. By the way, I am calling it right now. If those girls so much as look at you wrong tomorrow night while you perform, I will kill them. The Hunter doesn’t like those bitches either,” ranted Stacie and Beca smirked.

“First off, Stace, please, tell us how you really feel. Second, we would love to spend time with you too, Em, and third, we are sorry and should have told you,” conceded Beca. Chloe and Beca laughed as Emily tackled them with hugs.

“I love you, Moms and Pops.”

“We love you too, kid,” said Beca.

“We always said when we have a kid, we always imagine her being like you if it is a girl,” said Chloe and Emily gasped as she looked down at Chloe’s stomach.

“Moms, are you pregnant? It is so flat, how far along are….” Beca and Chloe both shook their heads profusely.

“Nope.”

“Definitely not pregnant.”

“A lot of things going on.”

“Not even close to be settled down yet.”

“Newlywed bliss is still a thing,” they both rambled and Emily began to pout as she sat back in her chair.

“By the way, why do you assume it will be Chloe carrying our baby and not me?” Stacie, Emily, and Aubrey all smirked as Chloe hid her smile.

“Pops, I love you, but let’s leave the nurturing maternal stuff to Moms. You are already moody enough as it is without the added hormones,” informed Emily and Beca’s jaw dropped.

“Okay, you have been hanging out with Stacie way too long,” said Beca. Stacie high-fived Emily as Beca shook her head and Aubrey and Stacie laughed.

“Anyways, no baby plans just yet, but Chlo and I do want that in our future. Besides, Em, we have you. That is more than enough,” reminded Beca.

“And Stacie,” said Emily, but Beca shook her head.

“Yea, no, that’s not a thing,” said Beca.

“She’s my sister, so….”

“Nope, that’s not the scenario at all…”

“It kind of is. We’re a package deal here,” said Emily. They all laughed and shook their heads in amusement.

“Don’t worry, Em, I am an independent child. I don’t need to be taken care of,” assured Stacie. Beca smiled smugly at Stacie.

“Oh, wait, is that how the Hunter came to be? Is this all rooted in some daddy issues I have bestowed upon you because we pay Em more attention,” teased Beca before darting out of her seat to run around the backyard as Stacie chased her. Chloe, Emily, and Aubrey laughed as Stacie tackled Beca into the grass.

“Chlo, help,” called Beca, but Chloe sat back and sipped her wine.

“You got this, babe. I believe in you,” she called back.

“Seriously,” shrieked Beca as Stacie straddled her waist. They all laughed as Beca surrendered and Stacie gave a dramatic bow in victory. Emily sighed happily as Aubrey put a plate of food in front of her. She missed their family and she couldn’t wait to see the others that weekend.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Friday, one by one, the Bellas flew in from all over to support Emily for her last performance. Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey checked into the hotel together to make sure everything went off without a hitch. Aubrey and Stacie were amused at how many people recognized Beca and Chloe when they entered the lobby. A tall, dark, and handsome man immediately greeted them.

“Ladies, I am Marcus, your personal concierge for the weekend. I apologize for not welcoming you at the door. We were on the lookout for a town car,” the man apologized, but Beca waved him off.

“Town cars draw attention and we are not looking for attention. Speaking of which, were there any issues with our requests?”

“Of course not, madam, we have many high profile guests and your requests were no trouble at all. I am sure you ladies would like to get out of the lobby and away from the prying eyes, so please follow me.” They followed him through a private door that led to a back hallway and Stacie let out a low whistle as she looked around.

“So this is how the other half lives,” said Stacie as they entered a private elevator.

“You will get there soon enough, Stace, or should I say, soon to be Dr. Conrad,” said Beca and Stacie rolled her eyes.

“Bioengineers make good money, but not world famous producer money. Then too, we just save lives and contribute to human advancements on a regular basis. What do I know?”

“Bitter,” teased Beca.

“You know it,” giggled Stacie as she hugged Beca. The doors to the elevator opened onto the top floor and even Aubrey’s jaw dropped.

“Ladies, welcome to our exclusive, penthouse suites. As you requested, the entire floor is reserved for you this weekend. There are four penthouses on the floor, which should give you plenty of space for the size of your party. Your key cards and private access codes are in the envelopes in each penthouse. There is a private terrace right through those double doors and as always if you need anything do not hesitate to call.”

“Thanks, Marcus, the others will start checking in soon. Can you do me a favor and just make sure they get up here without causing too much chaos? I meant to warn the hotel we are a lively group.” He chuckled.

“I will do just that,” he said before leaving and Stacie gave an appreciative nod at his backside as he entered the elevator again.

“Damn, Marcus better be happy the Hunter is off the market because papi is fine,” said Stacie and Aubrey grabbed her backside with a smug smile.

“Agreed,” teased Aubrey before kissing Stacie and Beca shook her head.

“I am not sure he could keep up with your level of kink,” said Beca and Aubrey playfully nudged Stacie.

“You tell her that stuff,” she asked and Stacie winked at her.

“Of course, we’re besties. She has to know all the dirty things I do to my girl on a regular basis.”

“And that’s why you could never be my daughter,” announced Beca as Chloe nodded in agreement.

“It’s true, very true,” added Chloe. They walked out onto the terrace overlooking the city and Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe from behind.

“You can see Residual Heat from here. I missed this place.”

“Me too, baby, and I have a feeling we will do a lot of reminiscing while we are here. I can't believe Sammy talked you into performing at Atlanta Keys tomorrow night.”

“With Sia being in town and Calvin canceling last minute, it was more of a contractual agreement than a favor. Besides, I am just DJing, and I know some of the Bellas are huge fans so it should be a good night. Let’s go take a nap before everyone else arrives. I am seriously exhausted. West coast to East coast travel always kicks my butt,” she said and Chloe sweetly kissed her as she pulled her toward one of the penthouses.

“You two going to be okay for a bit,” asked Chloe and Aubrey smiled slyly.

“We’ll find something to do,” assured Aubrey.

“I’m sure you will,” called Chloe over her shoulder with a giggle.

 

By that evening, all of the Bellas had arrived at the hotel and got settled in before heading over to the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center. It felt like old times as they headed into the venue and looked around. All of the memories washed over them and Beca kissed the top of Chloe’s hand.

“Remember how nervous we were our first time here,” she teased and Chloe rested her head on her shoulder as they all looked around. Cynthia Rose called them all over and pointed to a picture that made them smile. It was taken during their last performance on stage.

“That one is my favorite too,” said a voice behind them. Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey smiled as the other Bellas ran over to greet and hug Emily.

“I missed you guys so much,” said Emily as she hugged each of them.

“We missed you too, but damn, Legacy, you’re all grown up now, girl. You are rocking that outfit,” said Cynthia Rose and they laughed as she gave a twirl.

“Thanks, that’s the one good thing about the new Bellas. They do have pretty cool style and Lainey is a fashion designer.”

“The one good thing,” questioned Amy and Emily glanced at the others before clearing her throat.

“I better get backstage. You’ll still be here after the competition, right?”

“Of course, we have to party it up Bella style,” said Amy and Emily nodded before jogging back toward the backstage area.

“What was that about,” asked Amy as they walked back over to Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie.

“It’s a long story, but the new Bellas aren't exactly friendly with Em. Don’t make it a big deal. In fact, I want to use this weekend to help take her mind off of it, so let’s be really supportive,” informed Beca and they all nodded.

“Which means no picking on her, Amy,” warned Chloe and Amy huffed.

“Hey, don’t give me that look. I mean yea, I messed with the baby dingo a bit, but I never meant any harm. She knows that, right?” Chloe nodded as Beca rubbed her back.

“Yes and sorry, I am just a bit irked by the fact that these girls could be mean to her. That was never what being a Bella was all about,” said Chloe, but Aubrey scoffed.

“How quickly you forget our first years as Bellas, Chlo. They weren’t exactly rainbows and unicorns either. This group of Bellas is by far the best and most unique. We became a family, but we were the exception, not the rule. There were other groups that I know are still close, but you would be amazed how catty things could get,” explained Aubrey and Chloe nodded in agreement as she beamed with pride at all of them.

“Yea, we were so aca-awesome,” agreed Chloe.

“What do you mean were? We are still the baddest, raddest, most aca-awesome of them all,” said Cynthia Rose as they all did their secret handshake.

“Bellas for life,” they said in unison and smiled at each before heading to their seats.

 

While Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie were not fond of the younger group, they were talented and it was not surprising when they were announced the winners. All the Bellas hooted and hollered for Emily when she was handed the trophy and hoisted it in the air. After the competition, they waited for Emily outside in the lobby of the building and she happily hugged them as they congratulated her.

“Way to represent, Legacy,” cheered Amy and Emily laughed as Amy picked her up and twirled her around.

“You did amazing, kid,” said Beca when Amy put her down and Emily hugged her.

“Aw, wow, Emily, I guess you weren't lying about them actually coming to see you. I guess I lost that bet,” said someone behind them and Emily shook her head in disbelief as the younger Bellas walked over to them. Beca glared at the girls as Aubrey held Stacie back. Chloe gave Beca a look.

“Let it go,” advised Chloe, but Beca stepped forward and stood toe to toe with the young Bella that had spoken.

“So you are the queen bee of the group. When you were on stage, I was trying to figure out which one of you wasn’t loved enough as a child, but now I know.” One of the girls giggled, but quickly cleared her throat as the others glared at her.

“Oh good, at least one of you has an actual sense of humor. Hi, I’m Beca.”

“We know who you are. Each competition we go to, we are compared to all of you and it doesn’t help that Emily never shuts up about it. We are supposed to be about sisterhood. We should act like a family. Please, that’s cute, but I am here to win, show off my talent to get discovered, and then get the hell out.”

“And you thought interacting with a music producer like a mean girl was the best way for that to happen?”

“There’s no denying your talent, but we wouldn’t be compatible anyways. Your sound is tired unless you like that dance pop, electro house stuff.”

“This chick done lost her mind,” said Cynthia Rose and Emily smirked.

“She produces music for your favorite singer, Gina. God, you are so obtuse sometimes,” grumbled Emily.

“Look who’s got a backbone now that her girls are back in town for a night. Don’t worry Emily. You’ll be sulking around the house wondering what they are all doing soon enough.” Beca looked back at Chloe, who nodded.

“Oh yea, you can kill her now,” said Chloe and Beca smiled smugly at the girl.

“Wow, this is a lot. I mean you’re pretty much every horrible stereotype about women rolled into one body, but let’s overlook that for a moment. Who’s your favorite singer?” The girl didn’t answer, but Emily chimed in.

“Rihanna, she pretty much worships her. I love her too, but if I hear Rude Boy blaring from the bathroom one more fucking morning I am going to…..” Amy had to cover her mouth as Flo, Jessica, and Ashley held Emily back.

“Wait, so let me get this straight, you are talking shit to the producer currently working on the album of your favorite artist? You’re super smart. I can tell. But, how about I make you a deal? I will personally give you Rihanna’s number if you ladies can beat us in a riff-off.” Amy pumped her fist.

“Oh hell yea, now we’re getting somewhere,” said Amy.

“You sure about this,” whispered Chloe and Beca winked at her.

“Their choreography is robotic and I saw some of them literally counting to stay on beat. They can't improvise to save their lives,” Beca whispered back.

“Okay, you’re sure about this,” agreed Chloe. Gina crossed her arms.

“What happens if you win,” she asked and Beca glared at her.

“You take your shitty attitude and check it at the door until she graduates. As much as it pains me, I can't help that you’re all evil little mean girls that need to pick on good people to feel something, but I can shut you the hell up. You win, you get the number. We win, you chill the hell out. Deal or are you starting to remember who you are talking to,” challenged Beca and Gina shushed the girls behind her as they nervously whispered. A crowd was forming and people were already pulling out their phones as they recognized Beca.

“Deal,” said Gina and Beca laughed.

“Let’s see what you girls got. By all means, you are the champions. Start us off,” encouraged Beca before pulling Emily closer to her.

“I just offered up Rihanna’s number to the spawn of Medusa. We have to win this, kid,” whispered Beca and Emily winked at her.

“Don’t worry, Pops. Besides, they’ve never actually done a riff-off.”

“How is that possible,” asked Aubrey and Emily shrugged.

“They didn’t understand them, so they did away with them.”

“Seriously, are they every privileged millennial stereotype rolled up into one group,” asked Bella and Emily nudged her.

“I told you,” said Emily with a nod. Beca smiled smugly at the younger Bellas as they began arguing amongst themselves about which song to sing.

“Problem, ladies,” asked Beca and Gina stomped her foot as she marched back over to her.

“Look, this is stupid. How about you perform a song, we perform a song, and then we let the crowd decide who wins?”

“Yea, no, that’s not what a riff-off is,” said Chloe as she shrugged.

“Sorry, no Ri-Ri for you,” said Beca and Gina let out a frustrated growl.

“You know what, I bet you don’t even remember how to do one and you are just messing with us anyways, so whatever.” All of the Bellas started laughing.

“Dude, it was two years ago. Of course we do, but don’t worry. We will show you. I mean unless you folks don’t want to see how it is done,” called Beca and the crowd cheered and clapped.

“You see first, you start with a beat. Hit us up, Lilly,” said Beca and Lilly walked into the middle of the circle.

“And then, you pick a category. Chlo, what are you thinking,” asked Beca. Chloe looked back at the Bellas and winked at them.

“How about party songs,” she suggested.

“Simple enough and then you just let your talent and ability to read each other do the rest.” Lilly started the beat as the Bellas started dancing to it. Flo and Amy walked to the middle and started singing “Get The Party Started” by P!nk as Beca winked at the younger Bellas.

“See the trick is to match the last word of the old song with the first word of the new song,” explained Beca as the Bellas started getting into the music and playing off of each other.

“I’m coming out so you better get this party started. I’m coming out so…” Aubrey slid in between Flo and Amy and gave a nod at the younger Bellas as she sang.

“So don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said you’re holding back. She said shut up and dance with me…” Gina rolled her eyes as Beca slid into the middle and started singing “Ignition.” The crowd started cheering as the Bellas transitioned from song to song and danced with each other. Emily winked at Gina as she switched songs and all the Bellas danced around her. Once they finished, the crowd erupted into applause and the Bellas all hugged Emily as Beca continued to taunt Gina.

“I just wanted to teach you the ropes since you are a future captain. I mean, you’re welcome,” laughed Beca. Chloe shook her head in amusement at how much Beca was enjoying taking the girl to task. Amy wrapped a protective arm around Emily.

“Come on, Legacy,” she said as they started to leave, but Emily spun around to face Gina and the younger Bellas again.

“Before I go, I have something to say,” said Emily and Lilly smiled.

“This is the good part of the movie when she kills her,” whispered Lilly and Emily looked around at everyone else.

“I seriously cannot be the only one who hears her,” she exclaimed, but Lilly shrugged. Beca turned her back around to face Gina.

“Focus, kid,” whispered Beca.

“Oh, right, um, look, I know you guys hate me, but I really hope that you learn to respect yourselves. You are all so talented, but you’re shallow. You don’t care about anyone but yourselves. I was going to give you the pitch pipe tonight. I even asked Beca to get you tickets to the concert tomorrow as an olive branch.”

“What tickets,” asked Lainey.

“Pops is performing with Sia, you know the one she won the Grammy with, or is that too dance pop for you girls? You don’t have to like me. I like me and I happen to have some of the coolest family in the world. I just hope one day, you’ll like you. Let’s go,” she said before walking out with the rest of the Bellas as the crowd clapped for them. Lilly shook her head in disappointment at the younger Bellas before running up to join her friends.

“Still should have killed her,” whispered Lilly and Emily looked at Beca.

“Pops, you had to have heard…”

“I heard it this time. We don’t question it, kid. We don’t talk about it,” said Beca and Emily laughed as they exited the venue.

 

Once they got back to the penthouses, they ordered food and hung outside on the terrace catching up and listening to music by the fire pit. It was like falling into a familiar rhythm as they joked and reminisced about some of their crazier moments. Beca excused herself and shook with mirth as she spoke with Rihanna on the phone.

“I’m just giving you a heads up because some videos of it are going viral.”

“Well it isn’t everyday Beca Mitchell challenges some kids to get down. What would you have done if they would have actually won?”

“Ran….quickly,” giggled Beca and Rihanna laughed.

“You are crazy, Bec. Have fun with Furler tomorrow and try not to go viral anymore this weekend, except on stage.”

“I will try, but I make no promises.”

“Tell Chloe I said to keep you in line.”

“Will do, see you back in the studio next week,” said Beca before hanging up and Chloe giggled at her as she hung up and joined everyone back out on the terrace.

“Crisis averted,” teased Chloe and Beca kissed her before nodding.

“Yes, she will not be blindsided with any questions on my account. She told me to tell you to keep me in line though.” Chloe smirked at that.

“That’s a 24/7 job,” she teased as Beca draped her legs over Chloe’s lap.

“I can't believe you just got off the phone with Rihanna. Pops, you are so cool.”

“Thanks, kid. I am proud of you for what you said to them tonight. They needed to be put in their place.”

“Legacy, why didn’t you tell us you were being held hostage by aca-bitches? You know we got your back,” said Cynthia Rose and the others nodded in agreement as Emily looked down.

“I didn’t want you to think I couldn’t handle it on my own. All of you are so strong. I mean you are all doing your thing and you came together as Bellas in the first place. I wish I had your strength.”

“Em, none of us did it alone,” said Stacie.

“Aubrey and I were terrified when we took over, but we had each other. Our first year as a new group was full of obstacles. We had to learn to trust each other. When Aubrey left, Beca and I took over, so I never once felt alone. You are strong, Em. Being strong doesn’t mean doing it all by yourself though,” explained Chloe. The others nodded in agreement and Emily sighed happily.

“I missed this. I missed having actual friends that give a damn about me.” Beca winked at her.

“Bellas for life, kid.”

“Bellas for life,” they all toasted.

“So, Bec, Chlo, when is Bhloe going to become official,” asked Amy.

“Amy, I’m pretty sure their ship name is Be….”

“I don’t care, Legacy,” teased Amy and Chloe rolled her eyes.

“What did I say about being nice,” warned Chloe, but Emily waved her off.

“It is kind of weird when she is nice to me, Moms. Besides, I know she loves me.” Amy gave her a nod and wink.

“So, guys, when’s the date,” asked Flo. Beca and Chloe glanced at each other and Beca cleared her throat.

“Uh, we have something to tell you,” said Beca and Amy gasped.

“You are breaking up? You can't! I won’t allow it! Think about the kids,” wailed Amy and Chloe laughed.

“We aren't breaking up, Amy. We are already married,” announced Chloe.

“Wait, you didn’t invite us to the wedding,” asked Flo.

“We eloped, but we still plan on having a ceremony. We have just been busy,” explained Beca.

“So then, when is the ceremony,” asked Cynthia Rose and Beca slipped her hand into Chloe’s.

“I guess it is time to set an actual date. What do you say, Chlo?”

“We’ll do it this summer. I want to do it here though, maybe in the backyard of Bree and Stace’s, if that is okay with you ladies.” Aubrey and Stacie grinned.

“Of course it is,” said Aubrey.

“Then I guess we are having a summer wedding….in Atlanta…one of the hottest….is this a good idea? I feel like that isn’t a…” Chloe cut Beca off with a kiss and cupped her cheek.

“You are exchanging vows with me in front of all our friends and family this summer in the city we met in.”

“Kay,” whispered Beca before kissing her again and the others laughed.

“Definitely married, she is completely whipped,” said Amy and they all laughed as Beca continued to kiss Chloe while showing Amy the middle finger. Emily sighed happily as she looked around the fireplace. For the first time in a long time, she felt at home.

 

The next evening, Chloe led the Bellas to the backstage entrance of Atlanta Keys and the bodyguard immediately opened the door. Several fans were behind a railing by the door and screaming for her.

“Chloe, can we have your autograph? Please,” called some of the fans and Aubrey nudged her.

“Don’t keep your fans waiting. Don’t be that celeb, Chlo,” teased Aubrey and Chloe playfully nudged her back before going over to the railing to sign autographs and take pictures. Once she finished, she entered into the backstage area of the venue and saw the Bellas talking with Sammy.

“Red, you have to get Beca to perform her new song tonight,” said Sammy and Chloe frowned in confusion.

“First off, hey Sammy. Second, why?” Sammy hugged her, which made her giggle.

“Hey, Red, because it is good for business if people think our talent will debut their new stuff here first when they come perform. I want her to release it this summer. I know it is done and…”

“You greedy bastard, I said no,” called Beca as she walked over to greet the Bellas. She had to arrive earlier for sound checks and giggled at how much she already missed them.

“Did you ladies enjoy your spa day,” she asked.

“Yes, you two are spoiling us. Thank you,” said Aubrey and the others all thanked her as well.

“I just wish I could have been there with you, but on show days, Furler is very much about the routine.”

“Talking shit about me,” teased Sia as she came up behind Beca. The rest of the Bellas gasped when they saw her and she was amused by their response. Beca rolled her eyes.

“First off, yes, you made me miss a spa day with my girls. Second, Bellas, this is Sia. Furler, that’s Emily, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Amy, Flo, Jessica, and Ashley. You already know Stacie and Aubrey.”

“The famous Bellas, it is an honor to finally meet you. Beca speaks very highly of you.”

“Of us, you are honored to meet….what is my life right now,” mumbled Emily and Sia giggled.

“She is adorable. Would you like a picture,” she asked and all the Bellas’ jaws dropped. Chloe laughed.

“Come on ladies, I will take your pictures with Sia while these two over here have it out,” said Chloe and Sammy whined.

“Red…”

“Not in this one,” sang Chloe as they walked away and Beca eyed Sammy.

“Trying to get to me through the wife, that’s low, Sammy.”

“Well, if you weren't being so stubborn….”

“Dude, Chloe hasn’t even heard it yet. No!”

“Then go play it for her, Reggie!”

“Don’t you Reggie me! You need to chill. I will release two singles this summer, okay?”

“Not okay.”

“Sammy, I am not budging.”

“Why are you being weird about this one? You are never this weird. I mean you are weird, but never this weird.” Beca groaned and pulled him closer.

“Fine, but you can't tell anyone or I swear to God I will….”

“Get to the point, Beca, we have a show to do.”

“I am going to play it at our wedding ceremony,” she whispered and he nodded.

“Oh, okay, why didn’t you just say that?”

“It is a surprise, dude! Now, go bother someone else. I am trying to get ready,” she said and he chuckled.

“Love you too, can't wait to hear it.” Beca pinched the bridge of her nose, but then smiled when Chloe walked back over and wrapped her arms around her.

“No being stressed, this is a happy moment, Becs. This is where we finally kissed.”

“Oh we did plenty of kissing in Copenhagen,” she teased and Chloe giggled.

“I mean as an actual couple. This is where we were when I knew everything was going to be okay.” Beca wrapped her arms around her wife and sighed happily.

“Yea, me too,” she agreed before passionately kissing her.

“Get a room,” called Cynthia Rose and Sia laughed.

“They are hilarious, Beca. Are you ready?”

“Yea, just one more thing and then I will be.”

“See you out there,” said Sia and the Bellas were beaming with happiness.

“Pops, your job is so cool,” said Emily and Beca winked at her.

“Yea it is. Uh, one last thing, you know Chloe and I feel bad about being distant the past couple of years, so I thought to myself, what could I get the kid to make her forgive us.”

“Pops, you’re already forgiven and….wait, there is a present? I want a present,” said Emily as she nodded and held out her hand.

“I’m a bit bigger than that,” said Mikey with a bright grin and Emily gasped.

“I’m sure he is,” teased Stacie as Emily hugged him.

“Hey, Em.”

“Hey, Mikey…wait….I get Mikey? I finally get my drummer,” exclaimed Emily and Beca smirked.

“Well, you two will have to decide all of that, but I figured you could get that chance, unless you aren't interested and….”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” said Emily before smiling sweetly at Mikey.

“Hi,” she said and he smiled back.

“Hi.”

“Oh good God, I am not watching this. Come on, lover boy. We have a show to put on. You two can talk after.” Mikey chuckled and waved at Emily before being dragged away by Beca.

“Isn’t he like 28,” asked Cynthia Rose and Emily smiled smugly.

“I like men, not boys.”

“Okay, get it, Legacy,” said Cynthia Rose as they high-fived. Chloe hummed to herself as she looked down at her watch.

“What are you doing,” asked Aubrey.

“Just wait for it,” she said and suddenly Beca came sprinting back around the corner.

“Forget something,” asked Chloe with a knowing smile.

“Yep, hi.”

“Hi, good luck, baby,” she said before tenderly kissing Beca. Beca kissed her hands and then ran back toward the stage as Chloe sighed happily. She jumped when she turned and saw the Bellas staring at her with cheesy grins.

“What, it is a ritual thing. Artists are creatures of habit.”

“You two are so cute. You will have little dingoes running around before we know it,” said Amy as she pretended to wipe away a tear. Chloe showed her middle finger and Amy blew her a kiss as they headed to their seats.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chloe beamed with happiness as she looked at herself in the mirror in Aubrey and Stacie's bedroom. The knee length white dress fit her perfectly and she couldn't stop smiling as her mother walked into the room.

"Beca looks absolutely beautiful. You two are such a beautiful couple."

"Thanks, mom," she said as they hugged. Chloe sat down in a seat to put on her shoes and Aubrey walked in with a bright smile.

"You look gorgeous. Thank you, Bree, I…." She gasped and turned up the radio as tears filled her eyes. Aubrey quickly shook her head and fanned Chloe's face.

"No, no crying yet, the makeup is freshly applied and you are ready to go."

"It's our song, Bree, listen," said Chloe as she turned up the stereo even more.

"How cool is this? Beca Mitchell just called in a request. Chloe, she loves you and can't wait to see you walk down the aisle tonight. Congratulations you two, here is Same Sea," said the radio DJ and Aubrey had to fan herself as Stacie walked in.

"Okay, now I am crying," said Aubrey and Stacie winked at her.

"Yea, I almost did too when she called it in. She knew you were listening to the radio, Chloe. Damn, when did Beca get game," teased Stacie and Chloe winked at her.

"Oh trust me, Beca has always had game. Okay, I am ready. Is she?"

"Yep, just waiting on the other bride," said Stacie. Chloe's father entered the room and offered his arm to her.

"Shall we," he asked and she happily nodded.

"We shall," agreed Chloe. Their song was playing throughout the house as Chloe walked through it to the backyard. The sun was setting and the backyard was adorned in white and blue. Beca was waiting for her at the end of the aisle when she stepped outside and if she wasn't going to cry before, seeing Beca in her elegant white dress sealed her fate.

"I'm already a goner," she whispered to Beca as she drew near and Beca giggled. She held out her hand to Chloe and Chloe happily took it. Beca placed a sweet kiss on her lips, but Sammy cleared his throat.

"Not yet, you two," he teased and Beca rolled her eyes. All of the Bellas smiled at them as they stood beside their friends. Beca's eyes never left Chloe's as she thought about their journey to that moment. She remembered the first time she saw Chloe at the activities fair on campus. She remembered the butterflies in her stomach as they sang in the shower. At the time, she thought she was just freaked out because a perfect stranger accosted her in the stall, but looking back she knew she was already falling in love with the unabashed girl that saw no problem asking how high her belt could go. The start of their relationship was a slow burn and after Copenhagen, she was afraid it would burn out of control and destroy them in the process, but it didn't. Instead, they ended up exactly where they were supposed to be. Together. Chloe gently squeezed her hand to snap her out of her memories and she blinked several times.

"Sorry, the eyes tend to mesmerize me. What," asked Beca and their friends and family giggled at the comment.

"Do you, Beca Elizabeth Mitchell, take Chloe Anne Beale to be your wife," asked Sammy.

"Forever and always, I do," she said, repeating the same words she said when they eloped. She could tell Chloe remembered as well when her grin widened.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, wife and wife. Kiss your girl, Reggie," said Sammy and Beca glared playfully at him before passionately kissing Chloe. Their friends and family cheered for them and they happily walked down the aisle and back into the house.

The reception was lively as everyone mingled and danced well into the night. The starry night sky perfectly accompanied the white lights strung around the yard. Chloe and Beca were talking to Mikey and Emily.

"So, Em and I were talking and we decided something," said Mikey.

"Okay," said Beca curiously as Emily cleared her throat.

"Um, we're going to travel a bit this summer," revealed Emily.

"Since I finally have some time off, I'm going to take her on a road trip up the coast all the way up to Washington State."

"We're even going to stay with Cynthia Rose for a few days while we are there," added Emily.

"Em, that's great. So does that mean you aren't going to stay with us," asked Chloe and Emily's eyes widened.

"What? Of course I am, it is only for a couple of weeks and then we will come back. I can still stay, right?"

"Of course, I just wanted to check," said Chloe as they hugged. Beca's eyes never left Mikey and he blushed.

"What, Bec," he asked and she poked him in the chest.

"If anything happens to her on this trip, I will castrate you, Mikey," she warned and Mikey put his hands up.

"I know. I definitely know," he chuckled.

"Now that's how you threaten a man," said Katherine as she approached the group.

"Mom," whined Emily and Katherine winked at her.

"Just kidding, how are you, Mikey?"

"Good Mrs. Junk, just like I was about to tell them, I promise to take care of her."

"My girl can take care of herself, but that is good to know."

"Damn right," agreed Beca and Emily grabbed his hand.

"Okay, we're going to be anywhere but here right now," said Emily before pulling Mikey away and Katherine giggled. She smiled warmly at Beca and Chloe.

"You two look beautiful. I know you will make each other very happy."

"Thanks, Katherine," said Chloe.

"And I just wanted to apologize for what I said before you two left for Los Angeles. I was wrong and I overstepped."

"You are her mother and want what is best for her. We just hope you know now that we do too," said Beca and Katherine winked at them.

"I do," agreed Katherine before walking away. Chloe smiled happily at Beca and they held each other close. The sound of feedback from a microphone turning on made them look up at the patio and Beca tried not to smile too wide as Sia cleared her throat.

"Um, hello, I am Sia and for those that do not know, Beca and I work together. Before we met, I was hesitant about working with her. I heard amazing things about her, but she was young and I wasn't sure if she had the soul to work with me. What I mean by that is that I am very picky about the producers I work with because the sound I look for requires a soulful voice and a heart bigger than the mind. After our first session, I was pretty sure, but what sold me was seeing her with Chloe. Chloe has that type of essence that makes every eye in the room notice her immediately. So, I immediately noticed her when she happily entered the control room with the brightest smile I had ever seen. Beca immediately saw her too and the way her eyes lit up let me know right away that they belonged to one another. Beca introduced her to me and I knew. To have that type of confidence and love and happiness together at such a young age meant that there was something about these two I needed to know more about. Long story short, it worked out perfectly and Beca and I have been making beautiful songs together ever since. So when she asked me to help her write a song for Chloe to share at their wedding, I felt honored and privileged to do so. So, Beca, come serenade your wife," said Sia. She held the microphone out to her as the others applauded. Beca wiped the tears away from Chloe's eyes and kissed her.

"This one's for you, babe," she whispered before going on stage. Sia walked over to the table where the sound equipment was and waited for Beca to give her the cue.

"I have had this song in my head for over a year and it has been very hard to keep it a secret from Chloe because Chloe knows me so well, but I still tried my best to hide it. I knew I wanted to play it at our wedding and I wanted it to tell our love story. We have been through so much and yet I couldn't imagine not going through it because it made us so strong. I have no doubt in my mind that we fit perfectly together. She knows me inside and out because she is perfect for me. This one is for you, Chlo. I am so lucky I get to spend the rest of my life with you. This is called Perfect." Chloe sat down by the rest of the Bellas in front of the patio as Sia handed Beca her guitar. As soon as Beca started strumming it, Chloe couldn't stop smiling.

 _I_   _found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll give you all I am_

_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

Chloe stepped onto the patio and passionately kissed Beca as the song ended. Their friends and family cheered and whistled for them as they finally pulled apart.

"I knew," she whispered and Beca smirked.

"I know."

"It would be the only reason you wouldn't share it with me."

"You're right because I want to share everything with you, Chlo. I love you, Mrs. Mitchell."

"I love you too, Mrs. Mitchell."

**AN: The song is "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran.**

 


	12. Epilogue

*Two Years Later*

Beca sat back in her chair and closed her eyes as she immersed herself in the music coming from her laptop speakers. She immediately knew it was good, but she was conflicted about it as she opened her eyes to look at Sammy on her computer screen again.

“What do you think, Bec?”

“I think it has potential, but it is choppy. I’ll be honest with you. I am concerned about this pairing. I don’t think I am right for her sound.”

“That’s exactly why she wants you. She is aware that her reputation precedes her, but she is trying to grow as an artist and I think we both know you can help her do that.”

“I can't be in L.A. right now. Troye and I are still putting the finishing touches on his album and I have a few artists on my radar after that, so…”

“She is willing to work in Atlanta. She actually thinks it may be good for her to get out of the city for a bit and clear her head. Beca, I am asking you to take a chance on her for me. You know she is good. You know she can be amazing. The hits write themselves with her, but she wants depth now. Help her find that.” Beca groaned, but slowly nodded.

“Fine, tell Taylor that we at Yellow Cup Records look forward to working with her. Don’t have her call me until after the weekend though. Chlo and I are celebrating our anniversary, so you know the rules. No calls unless it is an emergency and I mean a real emergency, Sammy.” Sammy saluted her.

“You got it, have fun, and thank you. She won’t let you down.”

“Well, I am sure if she does, she’ll write a song about it, so either way my job is done.”

“Funny, always funny,” he said before signing off and she giggled. Her alarm went off and she turned off her computer before exiting her office.

“Kid, I got to go. Are you good here,” asked Beca as she poked her head into Emily’s office. Emily took off her headphones and smiled.

“Yep, just cleaning up the tracks a bit so Mikey can start on the percussion work. Have fun, Pops.”

“I will. Just try not to burn the place down while we are away.”

“It is for four days. We will be fine,” assured Emily and Beca winked at her before grabbing her keys off the hook and jogging out of the building. She smiled at Mikey as he walked through the parking lot with bags of food.

“Planning a long night,” she asked and he nodded as he balanced all of the bags.

“I have a track in my head that I can't shake and Em wants me to look over some others, so yep.”

“Okay, I will be unavailable starting now from….”

“I got the email, boss. Chill and go have fun.”

“Will do, oh, and no sex in the office, Mikey.”

“Of course not,” he called back.

“I’ve been burned before by you two weirdos,” she called back before sliding into her car and taking off. The past year had been a whirlwind experience as Beca and Chloe finally were able to make the move away from Los Angeles and back to Atlanta. Kat and Charles were a bit sad to see them leave the Los Angeles office since they held down the fort so often, but they knew it was good for business to expand. Chloe’s business proposal and financial projections for the label were airtight and while they wanted to find a reason to keep the couple in California, they couldn’t. The first year was spent trying to get the label off the ground because while the Atlanta office was profitable, the rebranding took time. While Chloe headed the business side of things and Beca focused on producing, they still needed help, which is why Emily was thrilled when they asked her to join the team helping Beca handle the producing sessions. Mikey soon followed, along with some of the staff from the original office. Sia and Rihanna were two of their first artists to work with the label.

She picked up speed as she cruised along the highway and headed out of the city. While Atlanta was home, Los Angeles made the couple tired of city life, so they bought land near Stacie and Aubrey’s house to build their home. It took much longer than Beca would have liked, but Chloe told her to be patient since everything in the house was customized. Beca even got her salt water pool in the backyard. She pressed the button to open the gate and cruised up the driveway. Her body started to buzz at the thought of finally spending alone time with her wife. Instead of going out of town for their anniversary, Chloe suggested they stay home and simply enjoy each other. Beca parked in the garage and smiled as she entered the house. A familiar song played throughout the custom made speakers installed all over the house and she chuckled.

“Titanium, really, babe? You plan on singing it with me in the shower later,” she called as she headed toward the stairs.

“Maybe,” said Chloe and Beca spun around to see her sauntering toward her in nothing but a black silk robe. Beca licked her lips as she openly stared at her wife. She grinned even more when Chloe handed her their yellow cup.

“Welcome home, baby,” whispered Chloe before tenderly kissing Beca.

“It must be a special occasion if you are willingly handing over my cup.”

“More like letting you borrow my cup that you tend to steal,” she said as she laced their fingers together. Beca followed her into the kitchen and sighed contently when she saw Chinese food on the table.

“Wow, pulling out all the stops.”

“I do what I can.” Beca sat down and Chloe sat in her lap.

“So what is on the menu for tonight? Besides, you of course,” teased Beca.

“I figured we could eat some Chinese and then go for a swim.” Beca moaned as Chloe kissed her neck.

“Sounds perfect, but I think I need something else before Chinese,” she whispered before capturing Chloe’s lips in a searing kiss. Chloe hissed in pleasure as Beca’s hand disappeared under her robe.

“You sure you don’t want to eat first to keep up your energy? It is going to be a long night,” warned Chloe and Beca smirked.

“I have been waiting all day to get home to you, Chlo. Making love to you in the shower this morning was amazing, but just made me even hornier all day. Oh and to answer your question, yes, I do want to eat first,” she said as she placed Chloe on the table and Chloe moaned.

“I love you, Becs. Happy anniversary,” she said as she opened her robe to reveal her new lingerie.

“Happy anniversary, Chlo. You are so damn perfect for me,” said Beca before kissing her tenderly and getting lost in her wife. It amazed her how much she still needed Chloe after so many years together. Maybe it was because of the years of waiting or the months of heartache before they made their relationship official. Either way, she knew she could never get enough of her and she never would.

 

AN: The End! I hope you enjoyed all the Bechloe love I tried to show this fanfiction. Let me know what you thought. Should I write another story? Should there be a sequel? Feedback is always appreciated! Also, you can find the songs that inspired the story on my profile!


	13. One Shot - Copenhagen

AN: So I have decided to post some one shots to accompany the story. This one shot takes place prior to when the story picks up. As requested, here is the story about what really went down that night in Copenhagen. Enjoy!

The moment their names were announced, a huge rush of relief washed over Beca as the crowd cheered and she was handed the trophy. She immediately gave it to Amy, who was more than happy to hoist it up in celebration, while Beca tried to regain some composure. She wasn’t sure why she was so emotional. She mentally prepared herself for the possibility that the Bellas would be over. If DSM won, senior year would not be spent in the Bella House with all of her friends. The Bellas would no longer be the standard in the world of acapella and a part of her tried to come to terms with that, but on that stage as they were announced the winners she realized she never really did. Her eyes were blurry from the tears forming, but she didn’t have time to wipe them as Chloe jumped into her arms to hug her. She giggled and buried her face into the red hair of her best friend.

“We did it, Becs. I told you we could do it,” Chloe whispered in her ear and Beca just nodded as she tried to wrap her mind around everything that just happened. The rest of the Bellas hugged her before walking backstage and excitedly talking about what their win meant for them. It took Beca a moment to realize Chloe still had her arms wrapped around her and she was surprised by the look in her best friend’s eyes as they stood backstage hidden by the massive curtains. She gulped and tried to look away as the rest of the Bellas headed toward the dressing room, leaving the co-captains alone. The deep baby blue orbs staring back at her made her heart flutter and she was confused as to why, but couldn’t look away.

“None of this would have happened without you. You just saved the Bellas. You are so amazing, Beca,” said Chloe as they stepped closer to one another. Their bodies were suddenly pressed together and Beca glanced down at Chloe’s lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. She tried to push the thought away, but Chloe locked eyes with her and ran a hand through her hair.

“Hey, you okay,” asked Chloe and Beca slowly nodded as if in a trance.

“Yea, I just…hi,” mumbled Beca, which made Chloe giggle. She wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck and gave a teasing smile.

“Cat got your tongue, Becs?”

“Something like that,” whispered Beca as she leaned in to close the distance between them, only to be abruptly interrupted by Stacie pulling Chloe toward her and draping an arm around her shoulder. Both of the girls looked flustered and confused, but Stacie spoke up before they could protest.

“Hey Treble, I found them,” called Stacie and Beca’s eyes widened when she spun around to see Jesse come from around the curtain.

“There you are. I was looking all over for you,” said Jesse. He engulfed Beca in a hug and passionately kissed her as Chloe looked away. Stacie gave Chloe a sympathetic smile as she cleared her throat.

“I should go get changed,” she mumbled before walking away and Stacie nodded.

“Bec, we are all headed out to enjoy the nightlife soon. You are coming, right? Sorry Jesse, but we were hoping for a girls’ night. You understand,” said Stacie and Jesse slowly nodded.

“Um, yea sure, I was hoping to celebrate with my girl, but the Bellas do deserve their moment to shine,” conceded Jesse and Stacie winked at him before giving Beca a look that Beca couldn’t read.

“See you in a bit,” called Stacie before leaving and Beca sighed in relief, suddenly very thankful for the tall brunette.

“You did amazing, Becaw! I am so proud of you. Do you want to go get some dinner before you go out with the girls? I know you didn’t eat before since you get so nervous before you compete.” She glanced in the direction of the dressing rooms and shook her head.

“Actually, I should go be with my girls. It isn’t every day we win the worlds and save ourselves from being banned for life.”

“Good point, so I will see you tomorrow then? We can do the whole tourist thing and take a guided tour of some of the castles,” he suggested and she absentmindedly nodded as the past couple of minutes looped on replay in her head.

“Yea, that um, that sounds great. Tomorrow, I will see you in the morning. Bye,” she quickly said before hurrying toward the dressing room and Jesse sighed.

“Love you too,” he grumbled to himself and shook his head in disappointment before going to find Benji.

 

Chloe stuffed her makeup into her bag and tried to regain composure as she thought about what just transpired between her and Beca. They almost kissed. Beca was about to kiss her, she could feel it, but Jesse had to interrupt them.

“Don’t look so frustrated. She is coming out with us tonight and I made sure Jesse knew it was a chicks only kind of night,” informed Stacie with a knowing smile and Chloe smiled hopefully.

“Really? Wait, why would you do that,” asked Chloe and Stacie smirked.

“Because you two seriously need to bone already. I know the boyfriend situation is complicated but you two are even making the Hunter sexually frustrated and he gets some all the time. We are in Copenhagen. We just won the Worlds and your girl is walking in. Time for you two to loosen up a bit,” informed Stacie with a wink before walking over to hug Amy and Emily in celebration. Chloe looked away as Beca entered the dressing room and walked over to her.

“Hey, um, can we talk,” asked Beca, but Chloe shook her head. She put on a brave smile and grabbed Beca’s hands.

“Nothing heavy tonight, Becs. We just won Worlds and I am ready to party, so how about it? Ready to go get some jiggle juice,” teased Chloe and Beca giggled as she gave Chloe’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Fine, but not too much jiggle juice.”

“Oh, Becs, you can never have too much jiggle juice,” assured Chloe.

“Yea, pretty sure you can. It is called alcohol poisoning,” teased Beca as Chloe pulled her over to the rest of the Bellas.

 

Two hours later, they were dancing their hearts out in Copenhagen’s most popular nightclub after downing yet another round of shots. Chloe wasn’t sure what they were drinking, but it made her feel warm, fuzzy, and like she could conquer the world.

“Bellas run the world,” shouted Chloe and all the Bellas cheered as they danced together. She gasped when Beca wrapped her arms around her and whispered in her ear.

“I requested a song,” she whispered and Chloe bit her lip at the shiver that ran through her body.

“Oh yea, what song,” asked Chloe and her eyes widened when the DJ switched the track to “Titanium.” Chloe was caught off guard by the move. Beca didn’t make aggressive moves. She flirted, she hinted, but tonight was different. Chloe ran her hand through Beca’s hair and smiled even more when Beca’s dark blue eyes darkened even more.

“This is definitely the best lady jam,” teased Beca and Chloe whimpered when Beca placed her leg between Chloe’s thighs. Something was happening between them. They both knew it, even the others knew it as they gave each other knowing smiles, but Chloe didn’t expect Beca to actually push things forward. There were times when the two would get dangerously close to the line without crossing it, but tonight felt different. Chloe took in a deep breath and decided to take a chance as the alcohol flowed through her, effectively emboldening her to go for what she wanted. She began grinding on Beca’s leg and gasped when Beca pulled their bodies flush against one another to grind into her as well.

The dark club and pulsing beat of Titanium created a cloud of lust around them. Chloe wasn’t sure who made the first move, but their lips were suddenly meshing together in tender kisses that quickly became needy and frenzied. Beca cupped her backside, needing as much contact as possible, and Chloe was more than happy to oblige. Her fingers slipped into Beca’s hair as she pulled her closer. When they pulled away to catch their breaths, Chloe was sure Beca would take a step back to create some distance, but she didn’t. Instead, she peppered kisses on Chloe’s neck and whispered into her ear.

“Let’s get out of here, Chlo,” she whispered and Chloe bit her lip at the lust dripping from her voice. It aroused Chloe more than she thought possible and she simply nodded as Beca took her hand and led her out of the night club. Chloe looked back at the rest of the Bellas. Aubrey’s jaw was dropped in shock. Stacie was cheering them on, along with Amy, Emily, and Cynthia Rose. Flo, Jessica, and Ashley were whispering about what it all meant and Lilly simply smiled and continued dancing with no one in particular.

“Get you some, Chloe,” called Stacie with a laugh and Chloe couldn’t stop smiling as she and Beca waded through the swarms of people. The fresh night air washed over them and they both sighed in relief.

“Way too many bodies in there, how about we go back to the hotel,” suggested Beca and Chloe silently nodded. Beca wrapped an arm protectively around her waist as they headed to the hotel a few blocks down and away from the crowd. The inner conflict started up again for Chloe as she laced their fingers together while they walked. She knew she was in love with Beca. It wasn’t a crush or simply lust for her and hadn’t been for quite some time, but Beca didn’t seem to know what she wanted.

There were times Beca looked at her like she was the only person in the world she wanted to be with. When they were in the backyard of the Bella House looking up at the stars and talking about whatever came to mind, there were times Beca gazed into her eyes and it made Chloe’s heart swell. In those moments, she fell even more in love and thought Beca felt the same, but those moments were rare. There were also times when Beca didn’t seem interested at all, like when she would dance with Jesse at one of the Bellas parties for the acapella groups on campus or leave a conversation to take his call. Chloe knew what she wanted, but Beca felt impossible to read. They made it to the hotel and Chloe’s heart thundered in her chest as they got into the elevator. She wasn’t sure where the night would lead and felt herself getting nervous. She had never been with a woman before. While she fantasized often about being with Beca, her only sexual experiences had been with guys and she was pretty sure Beca was in the same boat. The elevator dinged and the doors opened onto their floor. Their rooms were right across from each other and Beca leaned against Chloe’s door.

“Do you still have that champagne you were saving for luck,” asked Beca and Chloe smiled as she nodded with a giggle.

“Yes, I guess it would be a good time to crack it open,” said Chloe as she caught on and Beca winked at her. Chloe quickly grabbed the hotel key from her purse and unlocked her door. They walked in and Beca immediately fell onto the bed. She let out a sigh of relief as Chloe sat down on the bed beside her.

“Tonight has been a crazy, Chlo. We just won the Worlds, saved our asses, and are partying in Denmark. What is my life right now,” laughed Beca and Chloe leaned back on her elbows.

“I know, it is crazy,” agreed Chloe as their eyes locked again.

“Definitely crazy, but you know what the craziest part is? There is no one else in the world I would want to share this with but you,” confessed Beca as she began to stroke Chloe’s hair and the red head gulped. The first question that popped into her mind was about Jesse, but she pushed it aside. If Beca wasn’t going to bring him up, she wasn’t. She wasn’t sure how or who made the first move again, but the cloud of lust returned as they hungrily kissed and allowed their hands to roam all over one another. Beca rolled on top of her and Chloe whimpered when Beca’s hand slid under her dress and into her panties. She wanted to ask if Beca was sure. She wanted to ask if Beca was thinking with her head, her heart, or her body, but the haze of lust wouldn’t allow her to ruin the moment, not again. She couldn’t take yet another night fantasizing about Beca, not with her right there, and she let out a cry of pleasure when Beca’s fingers slid in between her wet folds.

“Becs,” she moaned and Beca halted her movements as they locked eyes.

“Do you want to stop,” asked Beca and Chloe quickly shook her head. Beca sighed in relief and plunged two fingers into Chloe as she kissed her tenderly. Chloe’s body was in overdrive and nothing mattered anymore but being immersed in the woman she loved. She hiked up Beca’s skirt and the brunette moaned into her mouth as Chloe returned the favor by sinking her fingers into Beca.

Their bodies took over in a haze of lust, passion, and need as they pleasured each other in the ways they both dreamed about. Nothing else mattered but them and Chloe was the first to reach her peak. Her back arched off of the bed as she chanted Beca’s name and the sound made Beca come undone as well. They rode out the pleasure and melted into each other as bliss and exhaustion crashed into them. Chloe managed to roll off of the bed and pull back the sheets before crawling under them. Beca smiled lazily as she did the same and nuzzled Chloe’s neck. They fell asleep in each other’s arms and Chloe sighed happily, finally getting to be with the only person that had her heart.

 

AN: Alright, so that is what went down in Copenhagen. There will at least be one more one shot, but probably more than that. I wanted to write this one to show that while alcohol was involved, Beca definitely knew what she was doing that night. I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!


	14. One Shot - Christmas Break

AN: This one shot takes place over Christmas Break of Beca and Chloe’s senior year, so after Beca signs with Residual Heat, but before Chloe hears back from MBA programs.

 

Chloe’s mother, Carlie, watched from the entryway of the kitchen as Chloe laughed and blew dish soap bubbles back at Beca. The two of them offered to do the dishes after dinner and seemed to be enjoying themselves quite a bit. Carlie could tell how happy her daughter was, which was a stark contrast from the past summer. She sighed in relief as she thought back to that first night of summer when Chloe came home heartbroken.

When Chloe called her mother and told her she changed her mind and would be home for the summer, it surprised Carlie, but she could sense it in her tone. Something was wrong and it didn’t take long for her to get Chloe to confess the reason for her change of plans that cool summer evening after her first dinner home. The two of them sat outside on the back porch of the house and Carlie held her daughter closely as she sobbed and explained what happened with Beca.

“I am an idiot, mom. I should have known she could never want me the way I want her,” cried Chloe.

“That’s not true. You are not an idiot and Beca is just confused. Your father and I have seen you two together. Your chemistry is undeniable, even though he tried to deny it for quite some time,” admitted Carlie and Chloe sighed.

“Me and dad haven’t actually talked about any of it. I know he is curious about my sexuality, but he won’t ask. Is he ashamed of me, mom?” Carlie gasped at the question and pulled her daughter in for a hug as she cried even more.

“Of course not, sweetheart. He loves you with all his heart. I think he is just surprised and it is still setting in. To be honest, I was surprised too since you had boyfriends throughout high school and even a few in college, then suddenly, you just stopped talking about them. Then, you started talking about Beca and I had never heard you talk so much about someone before. I could hear it in your voice before you even told me how you felt about her. Your father supports you, Chloe. He is just confused about what it all actually means.” Chloe smirked.

“Trust me, so am I. Before Beca, I didn’t really think about being attracted to women. Sure, I thought some girls were gorgeous, but I have always been interested in guys. Then, Beca happened and I have no clue what I even want anymore. Aubrey is right, mom. I have to move on, but I don’t even know what that means. Do I like girls? Is it just a Beca thing? Do I want to date a guy again? I couldn’t imagine going out on a date with anyone else in general right now. The only person my heart wants is her and I don’t know how to deal with knowing that isn’t in the cards for us.”

“Then maybe this summer is exactly what you both need. You need to distance yourself from her so you can figure out what you want and she needs to do the same. You girls have done everything together, you live together, you lean on each other, but maybe the time apart will help you both decide what you are going to be.”

“I am just so angry and hurt. She keeps calling, but I don’t want another apology. I know she is sorry and that she isn’t trying to hurt me, but does it really matter if my heart gets shredded either way? She doesn’t want more. I don’t know if I can just be her friend. So, I don’t know where we go from here. At the same time, the thought of not having her in my life kills me, mom. I don’t know what to do,” she sobbed and Carlie soothingly stroked her hair.

“You give it time. You have all the summer to be home and to process everything you are feeling.” They both glanced back at the backdoor as David, Chloe’s father, walked out with three bottles of beer. He handed one to each of them and wrapped a protective arm around Chloe as he sat down.

“She is right. You are going to be okay, baby girl. We will make sure of that and you did the right thing coming home. We’ll help you get over her and move on,” he said, but Chloe’s glare surprised him and Carlie sighed, knowing the comment irked their daughter.

“What if I don’t want to get over her, daddy? Are you out here to support me or make sure daddy’s little girl isn’t actually gay,” she accused and David groaned.

“Chloe, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Are you sure because the only person that I feel like I can even talk to in the family about this is mom? Jason and I have never been close, even before he moved up to D.C. for work. I know the eight year age gap made it hard for us to relate to each other, so I never expected anything from him. I expected more from you, daddy. What if I am gay? Could you handle that,” challenged Chloe and Carlie looked over at her husband as she waited for the answer as well. David hadn’t said much about the Beca situation, but Carlie wasn’t sure if it was because of the situation itself or the gender of the person involved. He shifted to face her and looked directly into the blue eyes she inherited from him.

“I love you, baby girl, and while I will be the first to admit I was surprised that suddenly you had feelings for another girl, I will always support you. I just hate to see you hurting like this. I don’t care if it is Beca or a Tommy or Jim Bob, anyone that makes you this sad is someone I want to protect you from.” Chloe hugged him tightly as she cried and Carlie smiled proudly at her husband as he kissed the top of Chloe’s head. Carlie hugged them both and they sat together on the back porch in silence as they tried to comfort her.

 

“Mom, earth to Carlie Beale, hey,” called Chloe and Carlie blinked several times to snap out of her daydream. She entered the kitchen with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about how happy I am for the two of you. Beca, I hope you know you are welcomed here anytime and her father and I are happy you took us up on the offer to spend Christmas here at the beach house with us. We are about to head to bed. We will see you girls in the morning bright and early to see what Santa brought,” said Carlie and Chloe kissed her mother’s cheek as Beca smiled at them.

“Thank you, Mrs. Beale. Goodnight,” said Beca as she put the last plate in the dishwasher. Carlie winked at her.

“It is still Carlie. Just because you two are finally together doesn’t mean you have to be all formal,” teased Carlie and Beca giggled.

“Good to know, Carlie,” said Beca as the woman exited the kitchen. Chloe giggled as Beca sighed in relief. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and Beca pulled her closer as she rested her forehead on Chloe’s shoulder.

“Thank God she still likes me,” whispered Beca.

“Of course she does, she knows how much I love you and so does my dad. They are very happy we worked things out. Now, come on, let’s go sit out on deck,” suggested Chloe as she pulled her toward the door and Beca smirked.

“Babe, it is probably freezing out there. I know it is Florida and Jacksonville Beach stays pretty warm, but it is still December,” reminded Beca.

“Just trust me,” urged Chloe as they walked outside. Beca smiled when she saw the massive blanket on the outdoor sofa and a long chord connecting from the blanket to an outlet.

“A heating blanket, wow, you really do think of everything. So this is what you were out here doing when I went upstairs to talk to my dad,” said Beca as she sat down, pulled it over her and opened her arms to Chloe. Her girlfriend happily sat beside her and draped her legs over Beca’s lap. She rested her head on her shoulder and Beca wrapped them snuggly in the blanket.

“Warm enough,” asked Chloe and Beca smiled slyly.

“I could be warmer,” she whispered before closing the distance between them and kissing her. Chloe deepened the kiss, reveling in the tenderness and love of their kisses.

“You sure you haven’t changed your mind about that crazy rule of yours while we are here,” asked Chloe as she peppered kisses on Beca’s neck.

“It isn’t a crazy….uh, mmm….rule. It is out of…of…respect for your parents,” she managed to get out as Chloe nipped at the spot she knew made Beca weak in the knees.

“We can be quiet,” assured Chloe. Beca smirked at that.

“That has not been proven at all.”

“Fine, we can be quieter.”

“Nope, not happening, I don’t think I could face your parents if they heard us going at it.”

“I prefer to call it love making, but whatever.”

“It is definitely love making, the best love making of my life, and you are the only person I ever want to make love to again. I just want to stay on their good side. I already screwed up once by hurting you and I don’t want them to hate me,” she confessed as she looked away. Chloe cupped her cheek and locked eyes with her.

“Hey, enough with the guilt over the past. Beca, you make me so happy. The moment you said you loved me too, everything else was forgiven. Stop living in that emo head of yours and making yourself feel bad. We are together. We love each other and that is all that matters. My parents love you and support us,” assured Chloe and Beca sighed in relief as she nodded.

“Yea, okay, you are right,” agreed Beca before kissing her again.

“So, are you gonna give it up tonight or not,” teased Chloe and Beca laughed as she stroked Chloe’s hair.

“How can you possibly be so horny?”

“I make it a mission to get into your pants as much as possible,” admitted Chloe.

“Then it is a good thing I am so easy,” teased Beca as they giggled. They held each other close and enjoyed the serenity of the waves washing onto the shore. Beca kissed Chloe again and sighed happily.

“I am so happy I am here with you, Chlo. It has been a crazy year and I didn’t expect for us to finally be here together, but I want you to know I will never take us for granted again. I love you,” vowed Beca and Chloe snuggled into her warm arms.

“I love you too and don’t worry. I plan on keeping you around,” she teased back as her eyes slid shut. Beca closed her eyes as well, happy to bask in the moment and their bliss together.


	15. One Shot - Exclusive

AN: This one shot takes place during Chapter 3 of the story and fills in some of the blanks of what was going on while Beca was with her mother. Enjoy!

 

Aubrey loosened her grip on the steering wheel and tried to reduce her speed as she drove toward the Bella House. She could feel the anxiety building inside of her and took in a deep breath to regain composure.

“Everything is going to be fine,” she said out loud in the empty car in hopes of making the statement true. Stacie called her in a panic and the moment she heard Stacie’s voice break with emotion when she said her name, she knew something was wrong. Beca was missing and no one had a clue where she was.

It had already been a stressful week for Aubrey. At work, she was up for a promotion and had to prepare for a meeting with her bosses to explain what she would do with the opportunity. In her personal life, things were getting more complicated as the fling she told herself she was having with Stacie began to feel like much more. The two of them spent most of their nights together with Aubrey sneaking in to the Bella House late at night to stay with Stacie or Stacie spending the night at her apartment. It didn’t feel like a casual fling anymore, but more importantly she didn’t want it to be. Acknowledging that made Aubrey’s heart flutter, but sharing that information with Stacie was something that scared her even more.

Did Stacie want more? Were they just having fun? Was Aubrey simply a challenge for Stacie? Aubrey had so many questions piling on top of the work and nerves she tried to deal with all week, but it all went on the backburner when she got Stacie’s call. The wheels of the car screeched as she turned into the driveway and parked. Stacie ran outside and Aubrey sighed as Stacie hugged her and sobbed.

“Still no word,” asked Aubrey.

“No and I have called her like a million times. Her dad isn’t answering either and I even got her boss’s number from Emily. He hasn’t seen her. Her car is here. What if something happened to her,” cried Stacie and Aubrey stroked her hair as she tried to calm her down.

“Stacie…”

“The others want to call Jesse, but I don’t know if that is a good idea…”

“Stace….”

“But what if she really is missing? Do we call the cops? When are you supposed to call…” Aubrey kissed her, effectively interrupting her ramblings. Stacie deepened the kiss and pressed Aubrey against the car door as their lips meshed together in a sensual kiss. It wasn’t full of their usual lust and desire, this kiss was different. It was sweeter, gentler, and full of something Stacie hadn’t felt before, but could not pin down. Aubrey slowly pulled away and gazed into Stacie’s eyes.

“We are going to find her and when we do, I plan on kicking her ass for putting us all through this. Where is Chloe?”

“Inside freaking out, but trying to act like she isn’t. She has all the girls looking around campus.”

“Okay, you and I are going to join the search. Just let me go check on Chloe and then we can take my car, okay?” Stacie nodded as she wiped her eyes.

“Thank you, Bree. I am really freaked out right now, but you being here makes it better,” she confessed and Aubrey kissed her again before heading inside. Stacie gulped as she watched the blonde jog into the house in search of Chloe. She kept telling herself that things with Aubrey were just supposed to be fun, but her heart didn’t seem to want to stick with that plan. She shook the thoughts out of her and focused back on Beca.

 

After an hour of searching together, Stacie took Aubrey’s car to continue the search at some local bars after dropping Aubrey off at the Bella House. Based on the panic in Chloe’s voice when she called Aubrey for an update, Aubrey knew her friend needed her. Stacie checked in with a few of the bouncers at the bars on the Bellas’ favorite block by campus, but none of them had seen Beca. She decided to head back to the house and sighed when she saw that the rest of the Bellas had as much luck as she did. The tension was palpable when she walked toward the house. Jesse was on the porch talking with Flo, Lilly, Jessica, and Ashley. Amy, Emily, and Cynthia Rose were trying to think of other places Beca could be, but Chloe was unusually quiet. Her arms were crossed and her jaw was clenched as if she was trying to will herself to not fall apart. Aubrey was right beside her, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her friend.

“Nothing,” said Stacie and Aubrey gulped as she chanced a glance at Chloe.

“It might be time to check in with campus police and let them know what is going on. I know it is still early and I am not saying she is in danger or anything, but they can keep an eye out for her tonight as well,” suggested Aubrey. Stacie pulled out her phone, but Emily’s gasp made her look up.

“There she is! Wait, who is that in the car with her? Is she asleep? Is she passed out? Who is that in the car,” exclaimed Emily. Stacie jumped off the porch and headed for the car as Beca began to wake up. She grabbed the door as Beca muttered an expletive and got out of the car.

“Are you out of your fucking mind? You can't just disappear like that Beca! We thought you were kidnapped! Your car was here, Sammy said you weren't at the studio, and we couldn’t find you on campus! We thought you were abducted, you ass,” chided Stacie and Beca winced.

“Yea, uh, I technically was….but by my mom,” confessed Beca and Stacie’s eyes widened as a brunette with many of Beca’s features got out of the car and giggled.

“Veronica Healy, nice to meet you, Stacie, right?” Stacie sighed in relief as she realized Beca was safe, but then blushed when she realized Veronica heard her curse out her best friend. Stacie tried to find the words to apologize as she tried to process all her emotions and this new tidbit of information. Beca didn’t talk about her mother.

“Well I’ll be damned, mom, maybe you should come around more often. Stacie never blushes.”

“I am so sorry, ma’am. Uh, we were just worried. We tried calling her dad, but he didn’t answer,” explained Stacie as she managed to string together sentences again.

“That’s probably because he is at a conference in Vancouver at the moment. He probably has his phone off. I will call and leave a message to let him know not to sound the alarm. Beca, want to go to dinner after you let your friends know you are okay? You look a bit too frail for my taste and I am not leaving here tonight until I see you eat something.” Stacie sighed in relief and couldn’t help but smile at the way the woman made Beca whine like a petulant child.

“Jeez, mom, I am fine and….”

“Beca, I am not asking,” warned her mother and Beca cursed under her breath.

“Fine, can we at least eat here or is takeout too beneath you as a world traveler,” asked Beca and Veronica smirked.

“Takeout is fine, smartass. I will be inside in a second, just going to call your father.”

“Take your time…really…hours…days…years,” muttered Beca. She flinched when her mother flicked her ear and Stacie laughed.

“Damn it, you know I hate that,” shrieked Beca as her mother laughed as well.

“I wondered if you outgrew that or not. Good to know,” laughed Veronica and Stacie giggled.

“Oh she is definitely your mom and I like her. Seriously though, Bec, we were worried, which may be why Jesse is here,” confessed Stacie as she winced and looked back toward the porch where all of their friends were waiting. Beca looked up at the sky.

“We’re gonna have to have a talk, dude. You and me, we have issues right now,” said Beca. Stacie gave a sly smile and looked up at the sky.

“Who are you talking to,” she teased and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Shut up,” grumbled Beca as she made her way to the porch. Stacie shook her head and followed her.

“So, fun story, my dad was worried about me so he had my mom kidnap me, which I guess isn’t really kidnapping since she is my mom. I am sorry, guys,” apologized Beca. Emily jumped into her arms, almost knocking her over in the process. Stacie caught them both before they could fall.

“Easy there, Legacy, you are way too big to be carried,” said Beca and Emily sighed in relief.

“I am so happy to see you, Pops!”

“I can see that. Thank you,” giggled Beca. While Beca hugged and was greeted by the other Bellas, Stacie walked over to Aubrey and Chloe. Aubrey slipped her hand into Stacie’s and gave it a comforting squeeze as Stacie finally felt like she could relax. The tension had eased, even though there was still much of it in the air. Stacie watched as Chloe and Beca locked eyes and Jesse stood up.

“Chlo,” called Beca as Chloe rushed inside. Aubrey let go of Stacie’s hand and blocked the door before Beca could go after Chloe.

“You know, Beca, every time I try to defend you, you find ways to let me down. I am glad you are okay though,” admitted Aubrey.

“Thanks, but I don’t have time for this. Hunter, come get your girl,” said Beca and Aubrey let out a squeak as Stacie pulled her into her arms with a mischievous grin. She smirked at Aubrey knowing how turned on she was as their bodies pressed together.

“You want her, you’re gonna have to go through me, Bree. Oh and trust me, I want you to try to go through me,” said Stacie as Aubrey’s eyes widened.

“Oh really,” said Aubrey with an arch of her eyebrow. She noticed the other Bellas looking at them curiously and Aubrey quickly stepped away. Stacie looked at her confused and a bit hurt before remembering where they were. Jesse departed and the other Bellas dispersed as well, leaving Stacie and Aubrey alone on the porch with Beca’s mother, who just finished leaving a message for her ex-husband.

“Would you like some water or something,” asked Stacie, not quite sure how to interact with the woman and Veronica smiled appreciatively.

“No, I am good, but thank you. I will just wait inside for Beca. You two have fun,” she said with a knowing smile and wink, which made them both blush.

“Well, at least that settles the mystery of where Beca gets her humor from. Her dad is way too cookie cutter for all that,” said Stacie. Aubrey looked around before grabbing Stacie’s hand and pulling her inside. Stacie let her lead the way up to her room and sighed again in relief when they entered her bedroom and Aubrey locked the door.

“It’s times like these that I understand why people drink themselves under a table,” grumbled Stacie as she sat down on the bed. Her eyes widened when Aubrey took off her shirt.

“It’s times like these I am happy you have your own room,” said Aubrey before straddling Stacie’s waist and passionately kissing her. Stacie was surprised by the surge of emotions that washed over her. Lust was no longer the dominating force she felt and she frowned in confusion at her own move when she pulled back from Aubrey.

“What’s wrong,” asked Aubrey and Stacie shook her head.

“I’m not sure. I mean I want this right now. Of course I do, I just feel like we should talk before we do. Um….yea…” said Stacie and Aubrey smiled as she stroked Stacie’s hair.

“Are you, Stacie Conrad, finally ready to have that talk we have been putting off since we started hooking up?” Stacie gulped, but nodded as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s waist.

“Today, I was so damn scared and you were the first person I thought to call. You are the only person that could have calmed me down and I think that means something, you know?” Aubrey nodded with a smile.

“Yea, I know.”

“So…what does it mean,” questioned Stacie as their eyes locked. In that moment, Aubrey knew what Stacie needed to hear. It was the same thing she wanted to hear for the past weeks.

“I don’t want a fling, Stace. I want this. I want us and I don’t want to have to hide anymore. I am not saying we have to send out an announcement or anything, but I just want you, no one else. Is that okay?” Stacie kissed her and beamed with happiness.

“Yea, that is okay. The Hunter has never been exclusive before, but I think he likes it.” Aubrey giggled.

“Good because knowing the Hunter is only mine gets me very hot and bothered.”

“Oh really, then let me be the first to say that we are exclusive. I don’t want anyone else,” admitted Stacie and Aubrey nodded as she stripped Stacie of her shirt.

“Exclusive,” agreed Aubrey before passionately kissing her again. Stacie moaned as they became lost in one another and fell back onto the bed. Beca was safe. Stacie had Aubrey in her arms. That was all that mattered.

 

AN: There you go! I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. Special shoutout to all the Staubrey fans that made me ship the couple.


	16. One Shot - Different

AN: I decided to give Staubrey some more love since their ship is one that I am becoming fond of the more I write. This one shot takes place while the Bellas are still in senior year. I hope you enjoy!

 

Stacie glanced down at her phone to check the time again as she waited for Aubrey in the loading area of the airport. It was New Year’s Eve and she was relieved to finally get to see her girlfriend again. The two went home for Christmas and Stacie was surprised by how much she missed her. She knew that her relationship with Aubrey was different from anything she ever had in the past, but it still shook her to the core how much she truly cared and needed to be with the blonde she could never seem to get enough of. At first, Stacie didn’t think much about being away from each other for a week. She figured she would have her family and the holiday festivities to keep her entertained, but she missed Aubrey more than she was willing to admit out loud. She missed more than the toe curling sex. She missed the intimacy. She missed the lingering kisses and inside jokes. She missed cuddling up in bed and the late night talks. She missed Aubrey’s smile, the way her eyebrows knitted together when she was deep in thought, and the way she could read Stacie no matter how hard the brunette tried to hide her feelings from her. She was vulnerable and open with Aubrey, but for the first time in her life, that didn’t make her want to run away. Her phone buzzed and she beamed with happiness when she saw that Aubrey was calling her.

“Hey, what gate did you get into? I don’t see you,” asked Stacie as she got out of her car to look around.

“Right behind you, babe,” said Aubrey and Stacie laughed as Aubrey jogged over to jump into her arms. Stacie sighed in relief as she buried her nose in Aubrey’s hair. She missed the scent of cherry and vanilla, the scent of Aubrey’s favorite shampoo.

“I missed you,” whispered Stacie and Aubrey smiled as she leaned her forehead against hers.

“I missed you too. It felt like the longest flight ever, but I am finally here,” said Aubrey before tenderly kissing her. Stacie giggled and gave Aubrey a wink as they pulled away.

“Wow, you must have missed me if you are willing to engage in PDA,” teased Stacie as she placed Aubrey’s luggage in the trunk. They got into the car and Aubrey sighed happily.

“Well, let’s just say I feel liberated after having a much needed talk with my dad,” confessed Aubrey as Stacie veered back onto the road.

“Wait, did you actually tell him that your boyfriend is actually your girlfriend?”

“Yes and it didn’t exactly go like I planned, but it turned out better than I expected. He had to keep changing our plans and leaving abruptly to attend meetings and on Christmas Eve, I just had enough. I told him that I didn’t have to be there. There were plenty of places I could have been, but he promised we would spend time together and yet he kept ditching me. I was already missing you, so when he said he might have to go in to work that night, I just lost it. I told him I was leaving and I wouldn’t be coming back since he doesn’t have time for me anyways. He asked why I was so upset and it just kind of slipped out. I told him I was upset because I could have been with my girlfriend instead of hanging around at the house waiting for him.” Stacie’s jaw dropped.

“Way to just drop that bomb on him, babe. What did he say?”

“He was quiet for a while. I thought I gave him a mini stroke, but we sat down, he apologized, and we talked about you. He was surprised and I think a bit flustered at first. I mean I never mentioned being into women, but once I explained that you were an unexpected occurrence, he said he understood.”

“An unexpected occurrence, how romantic of you,” teased Stacie and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“I wasn’t exactly trying to wax poetically to my father, Stace. He is an extremely conservative man and I was just hoping he wouldn’t completely freak out.”

“So, what happened after that?”

“He told his assistant to only call if it was a matter of national security and we had a great talk over dinner. I think it will still take him a while to get used to and he kept asking me if I was sure I was gay. I think I confused him even more by my answer.”

“And what answer was that?” Aubrey laced their fingers together.

“I am attracted to men and women, but only have one person that I can't stop thinking about. I told him that I wanted you in my life and if he couldn’t handle that then I was okay with it. He asked again if that meant I was gay and I said that he needed to stop worrying about what he could label me as and start worrying more about if he wants to be a supportive father or not.”

“Wow, so is he, you know, going to be a supportive father?”

“He admitted it would take some time to get used to, but he loves me and wants me to be happy. Trust me, coming from him, that’s huge.”

“I am happy you got to talk to him, Bree. You know you didn’t have to right? I was only teasing you before. I didn’t expect you to go there and tell him about us.”

“You already told your family and invited me home for Christmas, so the least I could do was tell my dad you exist.”

“I am so happy it went well and I am happy you are back. Since you had to admit something difficult to your father, I guess it is only fair that I admit I missed you a lot when we were apart, more than I thought possible,” confessed Stacie and Aubrey smiled smugly.

“I told you that would happen.”

“Oh and here we go, the ego of Aubrey Posen is getting stroked,” grumbled Stacie as she pulled into the parking garage of Aubrey’s apartment building and Aubrey giggled.

“What, you were just so sure it wouldn’t be a big deal. Face it, Stace, we see each other every day and practically live together. Missing each other is inevitable, but don’t worry. I plan on making up for lost time,” assured Aubrey as Stacie parked in her usual parking spot. They got out of the car and Stacie grinned from ear to ear.

“Oh really,” she asked as she popped the trunk and Aubrey winked at her.

“Really,” said Aubrey. She grabbed her luggage and slipped her hand into Stacie’s as they headed toward the elevators. The security guard on duty gave them a smile and nod.

“Miss Posen, Miss Conrad, welcome back. I hope you had a wonderful holiday.” Stacie scoffed.

“Matt, we have been over this. Call me Stacie, we see each other enough to be on a first name basis.” Aubrey giggled and nodded.

“Aubrey is just fine, Matt,” she agreed and Matt nodded with a smile as he pushed the button to the elevator and the doors opened.

“Well then, I hope you have a happy New Year’s Eve, Stacie and Aubrey.”

“You too,” giggled Stacie as they entered the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Aubrey pushed Stacie against the nearest wall and passionately kissed her.

“Hell yes,” moaned Stacie as Aubrey kissed her neck.

“I have wanted to do this ever since you sent me that dirty text,” Aubrey whispered into her ear and Stacie gasped when her girlfriend’s fingers slid into her panties. As soon as two of Aubrey’s fingers entered her, Stacie bucked her hips and began riding them with abandon.

“Now let’s see if I can beat my old record and make you cum before we reach my floor,” whispered Aubrey as her thumb massaged the bundle of nerves she knew would make Stacie come undone. Between the week apart, the excitement of being in the elevator, and the surprise of Aubrey being the first to initiate it, Stacie couldn’t hold out, not this time. Instead, she moaned into Aubrey’s mouth as the blonde kissed her sensually and continued to pump her fingers. An intense orgasm crashed into Stacie and she gripped onto Aubrey’s shoulders for support as her legs turned to jello. The elevator dinged and Aubrey’s eyes widened when the doors opened two floors below hers. Aubrey quickly removed her fingers and straightened up, but Stacie was too pleased to care as an elderly couple entered the elevator. The man glanced over at Stacie, who was leaning against the wall, disheveled and catching her breath. The woman glanced over at Aubrey, who cleared her throat.

“She has asthma. We are going up to get her inhaler,” said Aubrey and the woman slowly nodded as the doors closed. The elevator music didn’t ease the awkward silence as they waited for the elevator to arrive at their floor. The moment they did, Aubrey grabbed her luggage and Stacie’s hand before leaving the elevator.

“Enjoy the rest of your day. I know we will,” called Stacie as she giggled and Aubrey shushed her. As soon as they entered Aubrey’s apartment, they both burst with laughter and Aubrey groaned.

“I am never going to be able to look Mr. and Mrs. Scarborough in the eyes again, Stace. You didn’t even try to act like…”

“Like what, I just hadn’t been thoroughly fucked in an elevator by my girlfriend? Sorry, but when the Hunter is satisfied, he is satisfied,” she teased as she plopped down on the couch.

“God, I love you,” laughed Aubrey and Stacie’s head darted up to look at her girlfriend. Aubrey gulped as silence filled the room and Stacie tried to respond. Her lips were moving, but no words would come out. Suddenly, Stacie’s phone rang and Aubrey gave her a small smile.

“Saved by the bell, you take that and I am going to change,” said Aubrey before rolling her luggage to her bedroom. Stacie sat there for a second longer, flustered and speechless, before answering her phone.

“Yea, what,” she asked in a clipped tone and Beca smirked.

“Damn Stace, still haven’t gotten any? What’s up with the mood and the tude?” Stacie sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Sorry, Bec, what’s up?”

“Nothing big, just wanted ask if you could bring some ice before you and Bree head here for the New Year’s Eve party tonight? Amy is going to make margaritas and we are definitely going to run out of ice.”

“Yea, um, we will be there around eight and bring the ice.”

“You okay? You sound weird.”

“Yea, fine, just need to handle something. I will see you in a bit,” said Stacie before hanging up. She took in a deep breath and stood up to head toward the bedroom. Her heart was racing and she could hear it thundering in her chest. When she entered the bedroom, Aubrey was changing shirts. Stacie walked over to her and kissed her tenderly, trying to convey all the emotions she felt in that moment. Aubrey moaned and deepened the kiss. Stacie trailed kisses over her neck and Aubrey sighed.

“You don’t have to say it back, Stace,” she assured and Stacie gulped as she looked down. Aubrey titled her chin up, so they could lock eyes.

“I mean it. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that, but I do love you. I am in love with you and after dealing with my father and feeling the weight finally lift from my shoulders from all the stress of trying to hide us, I am okay with telling you that. I do love you, which means I can wait for you to feel the same.” Stacie sighed in relief and tenderly kissed Aubrey again as they fell onto the bed.

In that moment, she didn’t care about sex. She cared about showing Aubrey how she felt, even if the words wouldn’t come out yet. They didn’t pounce on each other and it wasn’t part of a challenge to see who could make the other succumb to their orgasm first. They kissed and caressed in ways they never did before and Stacie knew what they were doing. For the first time in her life, she made love to someone and she was caught off guard by how different it was from sex. The intimacy and desire was much different and she pulled Aubrey close once they were sated and exhausted. Aubrey nestled into the crook of Stacie’s neck as the post-coital bliss took over.

Stacie kissed her forehead and let her mind wander as they lay in comfortable silence together. She was surprised that Aubrey said it, but even more surprised that it didn’t scare her as much as she thought it would. She was shocked at first, but not scared. Saying those words out loud scared her, but the emotions behind them felt right and that made her smile. She rolled out of bed and searched her discarded clothes for her phone. Aubrey couldn’t hide the hurt and disappointment she felt as she sat up.

“Wait, you are leaving? Stacie, what the hell? Look, I know I freaked you out, but…” Stacie grabbed her phone, crawled back into bed, and kissed Aubrey tenderly.

“Just listen okay,” said Stacie and Aubrey nodded as she snuggled back into her side. Stacie scrolled through the songs on her favorite playlist and smiled when she found the one she was looking for.

“I couldn’t get this damn song out of my head when I was home. I played it every night when I went to bed because I missed you so much. I missed having you in bed with me and it was really hard to sleep without you. It took me a few times to listen to it before I realized why this song is important to me,” said Stacie before pushing play and softly singing along. Aubrey smiled as she listened to the words.

“And I've never known a love so strong. And when the night time ends, will it all be gone? You ignited. I'm finding myself hoping.” Aubrey looked up at Stacie and saw the tears welling in the brunette’s eyes as she expressed everything she wanted to say before. Aubrey cupped her face and kissed her.

“Stace…” Stacie shushed her.

“You’re going to miss my favorite part,” whispered Stacie with a wink and Aubrey smiled as she listened.

“You and me, we could be different. And nothing could change my mind. We could let go and fall into it. You and me, we could be different,” sang Stacie and Aubrey giggled.

“Are you serenading me in bed right now,” teased Aubrey and Stacie shrugged.

“I figured it is the best way to deal with the toner I have for you.” Aubrey laughed and Stacie sighed happily. She always loved the sound of Aubrey’s laughter. Stacie sweetly kissed her again before gazing lovingly into her eyes and Aubrey knew what she was about to say just by the way she was looking at her. She had seen that look before from Stacie, but knew her girlfriend wasn’t ready to admit what it meant before now.

“I love you too, Bree. I have for a while. I was just too scared to admit it to myself.”

“I think you were just waiting for the most romantic time and you definitely chose it well,” whispered Aubrey before kissing her. They cuddled into each other’s arms and Stacie started the song over as she sighed in relief. Aubrey grinned even more.

“And just like that, you found our song. Careful there, Hunter, or you may lose your street cred,” teased Aubrey and Stacie giggled.

“Oh, trust me, the Hunter lost that after one night with you,” assured Stacie as she closed her eyes and basked in the peace she felt. Aubrey did the same as the song continued. That night, they would ring in the new year with their friends and they were both happy knowing that the new year would also bring a new stage of their relationship.

 

AN: The song that inspires this one shot is “Different” by Only Yours.


End file.
